Sacrifice
by furiri
Summary: Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyo are the same; but when Kagome loses her memory, he is able to see another side of her he didnt know she had. Kagome doesnt remeber him, but why is she attracted to this cute doggie-eared boy? Review please! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is my first Inuyasha fic! I hope you like it, I came out with this plot some time ago, but I wasn't so sureto post it. Anyways I think I'm gonna change the title later, but oh well.. Oh! I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters showed here, so don't sue me ok? I really hope you at least find it a bit interesting. Enjoy!  
  
Sacrifices  
  
"You never know what you've got until you lose it."  
  
It was a normal day on the feudal era. The wind blew calmly, making some of the fallen tree leaves dance around in the air, making it a rather interesting scene to watch. Some chirping birds stood on one of the branches of a tree not far from where Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome were sitting having lunch. As usual, Kagome had brought all kinds of different things from her house, from cans of soda to small candy bars for Shippo. They all seemed to be having a good time when suddenly, Kagome turned her head towards the nearby lake, watching Inuyasha sitting in front of it, not doing anything but staring at it; she got a concerned look on her face as she turned to the others.  
  
"I'm worried about him, he's been acting like that since he.. well, you know.." said a concerned Kagome while lowering her face. The rest of the guys looked at her with concern too.  
  
"Come on Kagome!! You know how Inuyasha is!! He's always in a cranky mood!" stated Shippo while sitting on Kagome's lap.  
  
"He's right Kagome-chan.. you shouldn't worry about him. he'll be ok.. he just needs some time, he's always gotten back to normal after a few hours.." said Sango while holding a soda can between her hands.  
  
"Both Sango and Shippo are right" stated Miroku, Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha is known for being a loner.. he just needs some time alone.. he'll be ok.."  
  
"Hai!!!! We shouldn't worry about him, he's always been this way after running into Kik.." he stopped and covered his mouth as he saw Sango and Miroku's expressions, realizing what he had just done. When he turned towards Kagome, he noticed her sadened expression and he as well got one too. "Gomen." he whispered while lowering his face.  
  
Kagome quickly changed her saddened face for a smiling one, then she turned towards the little fox who sat next to her with an apologetic expression. "Uun!! Daijoubu Shippo!.." Miroku, Sango and the little fox stared back at her with a surprised expression at the now smiling Kagome. "You don't have to feel bad for me, really" Kagome said while standing up. Tough Sango wasn't able to see her expression, she knew Kagome's smile had gone. "After all.. he is our friend.. and he cares about Kikyo deeply.. so there's nothing to be sad about" she mumbled in a soft tone of voice.  
  
Then she turned towards them faking a smile. "Ja, I better go check on him anyway". Then she turned around and started to walk away. Unconciously, Sango had clenched her hands around the soda can, squeezing it hard enough to make some of the soda spill.  
  
"I hate the way he always acts when he's seen Kikyo.. he's always so depressed it makes me want to go and whack him on the head.. plus, he does that even knowing Kagome's feelings for him. argh! How can he be so selfish!" stated Sango in her angry tone of voice, placing the can down and drying her hands.  
  
"We cant judge him, after all we don't know what he's going through. sure he gets depressed everytime he sees Kiyko, but then again, wouldn't you be?.." Miroku stated as Sango and Shippo stared at him. "If the person you loved tried to kill you everytime you see him, wouldn't you feel just as down as he seems to be?"  
  
"Are you taking his side Miroku! How could you be! What about Kagome!" snapped an angry looking Shippo.  
  
"I'm not taking his side, I'm just trying to make you see his situation. after all he did say he chose her instead of Kagome.." Sango and Shippo turned their faces way looking upset. "Though I do think he shouldn't do this in front of her. wether you're hurt or not, it doesn't mean you hurt other people.. and on this case, Kagome.. I'm sure Inuyasha's not doing this on purpose.. I just guess he doesn't really notice what he's doing." then he glared at Kagome walking up to him.  
  
Sitting by the lake, inuyasha's eyes reflected sadness and concern. He was staring at the lake not actually staring at it. He was lost in his own thoughts in a hypnotized way.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Running through the woods, Inuyasha found himself running after a wolf demon.  
  
"KISAMA!!!!!!!! You wont run away from me this time!!!!" he yelled with a grin on his face.  
  
As he finished his sentence, he quickly pulled Tessaiga out, and swinging it really fast, he yelled. "KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!" after a few seconds, the demon was cut in half and dissolved in front of his eyes, leaving Inuyasha smirking in satisfaction and stepping forward to pick up the Shikon Shard. As he leaned to pick the shard, he sensed a familiar smell, and lifting his face with widened eyes he stammered.  
  
"K-Kikyo??.." was the only words that came out of his mouth. In front of him, Kiyko stood surrounded by her soul snatchers, staring at him with her usual cold expression.  
  
"Why are you so surprised to see me. don't you know these woods are like home to me now." she said in a cold tone of voice while walking towards him. Inuyasha stood frozen looking at her. Even though he knew she was dead and that she wanted to take him to hell with her, he still couldn't help but to feel like he wanted to go running towards her and hug her tightly, so she wouldn't go away from him anymore. But he knew he couldn't, deep down his heart he knew that she wasn't the same Kikyo he used to know, not now, not ever.  
  
"I." Inuyasha was interrupted by Kikyo.  
  
"I know what you're here for. you came after the Shikon shard as well. I could feel it coming towards this direction.."  
  
"And why did you come! I know you're not after the shards anymore!" he yelled as he syepped forward towards her. "Did you know I was coming here too?? Do you want me to help you! Just say so Kikyo!" snapped Inuyasha.  
  
" Did I come." she started and then begun laughing. "why did you think I'd come here in search for your help! .. what.. cant a girl just come to see her long lost love?" Kikyo had an evil grin on her face as she saw Inuyasha's shocked expression.  
  
"Kikyo I.." he said while stepping forward, but then stopping suddenly as he watched Kikyo pointing at him with an arrow and bow.  
  
"You stay right there. I don't want you anywhere near me.. stupis Inuyasha.. what were you going to say.. 'I care about you Kikyo'?.. 'I love you' perhaps?" Inuyasha just stared at her firmly. "I want you to know I don't care about your stupid feelings.. I loath you" she said with anger. "I'm stuck in this world because of you. I wont rest until I.."  
  
"Until you take me to hell with you.. I know" Kikyo just stared at him. " I know Kikyo, and I said I'd go with you. so shoot"  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened as she heard him say that. Her hands begun to shake lightly as her eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Go ahead! Isnt that what you want! I'm not gonna fight you Kikyo! Shoot! I'll go to hell with you!!.. I'll go anywhere with you!!" he yelled as he stepped forward and noticed Kikyo's shaking hands.  
  
"You stay right there I tell you!!!!" snapped an angry Kikyo. Inuyasha kept walking towards her with a softened expression now.  
  
"You cant shoot Kikyo. I know because I couldn't do it either if it was you.." he said while taking one step closer to her. Kikyo narrowed her eyes in anger as Inuyasha stood in shock at the sight of her expression. Angry narrowed eyes and an evil smirk. After a while, he felt a sharp pain coming from his right arm as he fell to the ground. He stared at the arrow encrusted on his arm as he glanced at Kikyo.  
  
"The hell I cant.. " she said in a cold tone of voice while lowering her bow. A cold breeze blew, making some of the leaves that were on the ground fly between them. "I said I'd take you to hell with me.. but I wont do it under this circumstances.. I want you to suffer the way I did. I want you to hate the person that kills you.. the person that you love" Inuyasha widened his eyes as he heard her say this. "That way you'll feel what I felt 50 years ago. then you'll understand all the hate I've got for you. That's right.. all the hate and hate only.. don't think just because you're seeing me now I'm the same person.. the Kikyo that once shared feelings for you is gone"  
  
Inuyasha's face showed pain now. He didn't want to hear those words anymore, how could she hate him so much when all he did was care about her. how could she hate him so much even knowing the truth now. that he wasn't the one that betrayed her. that it was Naraku's fault. But he did anyway. He'd heard her say those words many times before, but it felt like a stab in the heart this time.  
  
" I hate you Inuyasha, all this hate is the only thing that keeps me alive here. so don't you think I could ever go back to caring about you. ever" as she finished she turned around and started to walk away.  
  
Inuyasha struggled to get back on his feet, and when he did, with his face lowered he called out for her one more time. "I swore I'd protect you.. and I'll keep my word.."  
  
Kikyo half turned towards him and glared at him with narrowed angry eyes. " Next time you see me you wont." she stated coldly. " 'You'll probably have to keep that promise for someone else.. that is why I hate you Inuyasha. you found somebody else while I'm still holding to this hate for you..'" she thought as she walked away and disappeared on the dark woods.  
  
Inuyasha stayed still, unable to move and staring at the ground with sad eyes.  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
As he stared at the lake looking like he had been hypnotized, he didn't notice Kagome was now kneeling behind him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she placed one of her hands on his shoulder. This made Inuyasha jump in surprise, sending Kagome to the floor.  
  
"What are you trying to do huh????!!! You wanna scare me to death!!!!!???" asked Inuyasha with a funny angry expression. Kagome got to her feet and stared at him with funny angry eyes.  
  
"What???!!!!!! I care about you enough to come here and see what's wrong and you act like this!!!!???" she snapped at him.  
  
"Of course I did!!!!! After all, with that ugly face who wouldn't!!!!??" he smirked but quickly got a funny scared expression as he saw Kagome was now really angry.  
  
"Inuyasha. OSUWARI!!!!!!!!"  
  
*POOF* all the smoke surrounded Inuyasha who was on the floor now. As he got up, they started to argue.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo stared at them with blinking eyes.  
  
"I guess everything's back to normal now." stated Sango while Shippo and Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing when suddenly Kagome noticed a bright spot on the water of the lake, behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Masaka!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled when suddenly a huge moster came out of the water, making a huge splash, not giving them time to react. It pulled out one of it's arms and from it, a thin wodden stick was shot at Inuyasha's direction. He barely had time to turn around when he saw the stick coming at him and he widened his eyes.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome as she pushed Inuyasha out of the way; As he fell on his back he saw Kagome's expression full of pain as the thin stick encrusted on her left shoulder, making thin lines of blood fly on the air.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled from a far distance as he and the rest approached the lake.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he saw Kagome fell on her back. "KISAMA!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled again as he quickly turned around and unsheathed Tessaiga , slashing the demon in half and catching the shikon shard it had encrusted.  
  
When he turned around, the scene he saw paralized him. In shock and fear he saw blood around Kagome's body. "K-Kagome.?"  
  
As the others approached them, Inuyasha reacted and went running towards the now unconcious Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!! Don't DIE please!!!!!!!!" cried Shippo. Miroku and Sango were sitting next to her as Inuyasha stood in front, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Kagome!! Kagome!!" yelled Sango while kneeling next to her and putting Kagome's head on her lap. "She's not answering..!"  
  
"This.. is all my fault.." managed to say a scared and shocked Inuyasha.  
  
"This is not the time to blame yorself Inuyasha!!! Let's take her to the closest village before she dies!!" yelled Miroku, getting Inuyasha out of his trance.  
  
Inuyasha kneeled and carried her on his arms, she felt as light as a feather which worried Inuyasha. "Quick! Let's get.." he was cut off by Sango, who had widened eyes while staring at her hand.  
  
"Blood.Blood!!" They looked at Sango and saw she was right. Her skirt was tainted in blood and so was her hand.  
  
"She must have hit her head when she fell.." stated Miroku. When they all turned to the spot where she was laying before, they noticed a small rock covered in blood.  
  
"Let's go now before she dies!!!" cryied Shippo while jumping into Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Shut up you little brat! She's not gonna die!!!!! Snapped an angry Inuyasha.  
  
"Just quit yelling now, that is not gonna make things better" stated Miroku in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"Let's use Kirara.."said Sango as the others nodded. "Kirara!!"  
  
As the little cat-demon heard her name, she went running towards them while transforming into her tiger-demon form. Inuyasha jumped on top of her, still holding Kagome carefully.  
  
Miroku turned to Sango. "You better go with them, Shippo and I will get there as soon as we can"  
  
"Hai!" said Sango while jumping on Kirara's back. "We'll see you there" And with that, they took off.  
  
"Do you think she'll be all right??" asked an impatient Shippo.  
  
"I don't know Shippo. I don't know."  
  
It was now dark outside and Inuyasha and Sango sat next to a sleeping Kagome who had bandages on her shoulder and her head. Luckily they had gotten to the closest village on time. And the villagers were kind enough to give them a place to stay and some food for them to eat. But Inuyasha's only concern was Kagome; she looked so fragile laying there, " 'Like a sleeping angel'" he thought to himself as he watched her with concerned and angry eyes at the same time.  
  
"She'll be ok.." stated a calmed Sango.  
  
"Yeah well no thanks to me." stated Inuyasha in a soft tone of voice.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. even if it was you the one looking at the lake you wouldn't have been able to see it.. only she is.."  
  
Inuyasha turned his face away. "Where are Miroku and Shippo anyway."  
  
"I think they went to get some more water. and then they were going to talk to the head of this village to see if he'd agree to let us stay for some time." Sango answered not taking her eyes from Kagome.  
  
"Well they better.." started saying Inuyasha, but he quickly turned around when he heard Kagome groan. "Kagome??.. Kagome??" He watched her groan in pain, then he got sad/concerned eyes.  
  
"Kagome??." asked Sango as they saw Kagome was slowly opening her eyes.  
  
Her vision was flurry, the room was rather dark but it seemed to be lighted by a candle. Kagome felt nothing but a stinging pain thorugh all her body. She could her some people talking, though she wasn't sure who they were. When her vision focused, she saw a girl about her age sitting next to a handsome boy in a red kimono, with dog ears popping out of his head; she slightly smiled at him.  
  
Inuyasha drew a smile on his face as he saw her awake. "Kagome??!! Daijoubu ka??!"  
  
Kagome just stared at him not saying anything, which worried Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you ok??!" he asked.  
  
"Shh!!!! She's just woken up you baka!" Sango whispered in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"Ka.Kagome. who. who is she. who are you.." Kagome asked while looking at them. Both Inuyasha and Sango held surprised, concerened and saddened expressions.  
  
"You mean.. you don't remember us?.. you don't remember who you are?.." asked Sango in a softly tone of voice, just so she wouldn't scare Kagome. Inuyasha was shocked as he saw Kagome shook her head slowly.  
  
"Kagome.." He whispered. He looked at Kagome who was staring at him motionless and with sad eyes.  
  
"She doesn't. she doesn't remember." said Sango while looking at a shocked and concerned Inuyasha. A cold breeze entered the room putting out the candle light.  
  
Author's note: Soooo??? How did you like it?? I'll be expecting your reviews!!! Maybe you could tell me what you think should happen next!!! Ja ne!! 


	2. Confusion

Hi there!! Ok! So here's chappy 2!!! Thanks to Sansay-san!! You were my first reviewer and I really appreciate you for that!!! Ok, I've got to say I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters displayed in this fic, so once again, please don't sue me!! Hehehehe. I was thinking to make this more a dramatic kinda fic, but then I thought 'eee.. what the heck, let's make it fun too!!' so I think you'll find some humor at the end of this second chappy. Well, with nothing else to say *only please, please review this!* here it goes!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 2: Confusion  
  
Miroku was walking back to the hut with Shippo on his shoulder. They had left a sleeping Kagome, when they went to look for the water and then the head of the village. As Miroku carried both Shippo and a bucket of water, he started getting a worried expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked shippo noticing his concerned look.  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering about something."  
  
"Well what is it?? Are you worried about Kagome too??" asked an impatient Shippo.  
  
"Yes I am. but that's not it.." continued Miroku. While lifting his face towards the dark sky, he could see millions of little twinkling stars above them. "I wonder why that demon waited until Kagome was with Inuyasha to make his attack.. if what he wanted was to get Inuyasha then it should've attacked him when he was alone. but it waited until Kagome arrived.. that's odd.." stated Miroku while shifting his gaze towards the little fox.  
  
"You're right. you don't think this was a set up.. do you?.." asked a concerned Shippo.  
  
They were getting near the hut when they suddenly noticed Inuyasha walking out with a saddened expression, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Eh??" Shippo begun to get nervous as he ran towards Inuyasha expecting the worse. With teary eyes and cracking voice, Shippo stood in front of Inuyasha. "What happened!!!!??? Is she.."  
  
"She's just woken up." stated Inuyasha. He would've said something else, but shippo ran off quickly inside the hut. With a slow pace and suspicious eyes, Miroku approached Inuyasha.  
  
"What's wrong." Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, who just stared at the ground. Then he turned around.  
  
"I'll go for a walk." Inuyasha stated as he walked away. Miroku watched him as he left, not knowing what could've possibly happened.  
  
"Hn.." he mumbled as he made his way to the hut.  
  
When he got in, he saw Kagome looking at Shippo and Sango, and then at him. Though there was something odd this time. Even though she slightly smiled at him, her glare was not the usual one, it was out of focus and filled with emptiness. No, it wasn't the same Kagome, something had happened, but what was it?.  
  
He started making these questions to himself as he sat next to Sango and saw both hers and the little fox's expressions. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What happened.." he asked in a soft though serious tone of voice.  
  
Not taking her eyes away from the girl, Sango stated. "Kagome. well.. she seems to have forgotten everything." as he heard this, Shippo started shaking a little. Small tears popped out of his big teary eyes as he looked away.  
  
"Sou da. I see." said Miroku with a concerned look.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Kagome in a soft tone of voice. They turned to her and saw her expression was full of concern and was staring to get nervous and scared. Miroku and Sango glared at each other and then turned towards her with a smile.  
  
"Daijoubu.. there's nothing wrong here.." said a now smiling Sango.  
  
"Hai. all you have to do is rest and then .. well.. we'll figure something out" stated a smiling Miroku. Kagome smiled slightly at the sight of them, and then she yawned. Her eyelids were becoming heavier everytime, as she started to drift away to her dreamland.  
  
Miroku and Sango glared at each other one more time and then nodded. As they got up, Sango turned to Shippo, who was just sitting next to Kagome, still sniffing.  
  
"Shippo, we're going out for a sec.. can you take care of her for a while?" asked Sango while leaning to get a closer view of the little fox.  
  
"Hai.." he replied softly as he nodded.  
  
"Stop crying Shippo, you wouldn't want her to get scared, would ya.." asked Miroku as he turned towards the door of the hut and stepped outside, Sango following him.  
  
"Hai!!!" said Shippo with a determined face. "I wont cry!! I wont..cry.. I.. wont.. Waaaaa!!!" he started crying again in a funny way.  
  
Outside the hut, Sango had kneeled to pad Kirara, Miroku stayed in silence behind her.  
  
"So.. that was the reason he seemed to be so depressed. I was wondering what could've possibly happened for Inuyasha not to be happy about Kagome waking up.." he stated as he took a step closer.  
  
"Un.. he's still blaming himself for what happened.. but I've told him there was nothing he could've done about it since Kagome-chan is the only one able to see the Shikon shards.." replied Sango as she got up and turned to the monk.  
  
Miroku sighed and stared back at Sango. "What are we gonna do now."  
  
Sitting by the fences and staring at the field, Inuyasha could not do anything but to think about Kagome. The sound the breeze made as it blew around Inuyasha seemed to have a soothing effect on him, caressing his skin, letting his hair flow in the air. But then the image of a struggling Kagome and the scene of her being hurt by that stick changed his motionless expression into an angry one.  
  
"Damn it Kagome!!! Why did you do that for, stupid wench!!!" he yelled as he unsheathed Tessaiga and swung it on the air, cutting the falling leaves in half. He was frustrated, angry, hurt. But most of all he was angry at himself. Angry for not being able to do a thing for her in that moment. Angry for seeing her getting hurt because of him.  
  
"Damn you wench!!!!" he yelled in desperation and swinging Tessaiga around. "And damn me for not doing anything to stop it!!!!!!!!!!!" as he swung Tessaiga one more time, he lost balance and hit the ground. He softened his face as he layed on the ground. "Damn me. for not being able to keep my promise to you."  
  
Inuyasha stayed in the position for a few seconds; then he heard some stepes getting closer and quickly got up, putting Tessaiga back on its sheath."What are you doing here, you should be taking care of her now.." he said wihtout turning around.  
  
"Don't worry. Shippo and Sango are taking care of her.. for some reason I think right now she's not the one that needs all my attention." stated Miroku as he stood behind Inuyasha with a serious look.  
  
"Feh! What do you mean by that!! You stupid monk! She's the one injured not me!!" snapped Inuyasha as he turned around to face Miroku. This silly statements of him made Inuyasha angry.  
  
"I know Inuyasha.. but she's fisically in a much better condition right now.. though I doubt your spiritual condition to be the same.."  
  
By this point Inuyasha had gotten angrier eyes and had gone towards Miroku grabbing him by his clothes.  
  
"You fool!!!! She's the one that needs help not me!!!!"  
  
"You should not take your anger against me, I wasn't the one to hurt Kagome."  
  
As he heard his words, his expression turned into a sort of shocked one and then let him go of his grab.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry.. I'm just . I just need some time alone.." stated Inuyasha as he turned his gaze away from the monk's.  
  
"I'm sure you must be feeling guilty for what happened. but you have to understand.." he was cut off by Iuyasha, who by this point had turned around completely.  
  
"I've heard that from Sango before, you don't have to say it twice.."  
  
"I'm sure you have.. but what I was going to say is that you have to understand that is not only you the one that feels angry and frustrated..we were all there and couldn't do anything.. you should remember you're not the only one that cares about her, we all do. dakara, we're all feeling as guilty as you.."  
  
Inuyasha got a saddened expression as he heard him say this.Sure he understood what he meant, he knew he wasn't the only one that cared about Kagome. But the difference was that non of them had made a promise to protect her, to keep her safe, and failed at it. Yes, he failed. He felt most angry because of this, he had fail to keep his promise, but what hurt him the most was the fact that he failed to keep the promise to her. Kagome.. the first person that stood beside him when he needed someone the most, the person he felt most at ease with, the person he shared a smile with in a long time and actually could trust; the person he couldn't love back.  
  
"I suggest we get back to the hut with the rest" stated Miroku while looking at Inuyasha's back. He would've wanted to say something else to him, but he knew in that moment Inuyasha's mind was clouded and no matter what he said, he'd still feel guilty.  
  
"Un. you go ahead, I'll stay for a while more.." replied Inuyasha as he got back on the ground and stared at the stars.  
  
"Sure." said Miroku while giving him one last look and then turning around , headed for the hut.  
  
Back in the hut, Sango and Shippo sat next to a sleeping Kagome. Even though they knew she was better now, that for the moment they were safe, they couldn't take their eyes away from her. They had fail the first time, and they wouldn't take a second chance to make another mistake.  
  
"She'll be all right, wont she Sango??.. she'll remember everything tomorrow, right??"  
  
"I.. I don't know.." Sango stared at Shippo and saw his teary eyes. "Demo. she's a strong girl.. I'm sure she'll be fine." stated Sango as she smiled at the little fox, trying to give him confidence.  
  
As Miroku entered the hut, Sango and Shippo turned to him.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Sango.  
  
"Still by the fence.. my guessing is he wont be back until tomorrow.."  
  
"Nani???!!! He should be here taking care of Kagome with us!!" snapped an angry looking Shippo.  
  
"Shh!!!! You'll wake her up!.. Houshi-sama, I think it'll be better if we take turns to watch her.."  
  
Miroku nodded as he sat next to her. "I'll take the first one, you and Shippo must be tired, I'll wake you up in a few hours.."  
  
"Hai.. come on Shippo" As she said this, Shippo climbed onto Sango's shoulder as they walked to a corner.  
  
Miroku watched Kagome's sleeping form and then he sighed. " 'Sumimasen, Kagome.'" he thought to himself.  
  
The next morning, everyone was asleep in the hut, Shippo had gotten the last shift, and even though he was supposed to watch over her for an hour only, he had fallen asleep next to her.  
  
Inuyasha walked in anf found everyone sleeping. He saw Shippo curled up next to Kagome, and when he shifted his gaze towards Miroku and Sango, he got a funny awkward angry expression while a sweatdrop fell down his head. Sango was sleeping, curled up in a corner, Miroku was sleeping and his head rested in Sango's *ahem* behind, while his hand rested under his cheek.  
  
"Pervert..!" Inuyasha said in a soft tone of voice, making sure he didn't make much noise. He turned around when he heard someone moving and was surprised to find Kagome in a sitting position, holding her head. "D- Daijoubu??" he stammered.  
  
"Hai. though my head still hurts a little.." then she turned towards Inuyasha. "Ano.. Inu-san.."  
  
As he heard her calling him 'Inu-san' he got a funny blushing expression. "Inu.. san??" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Inu-san. all these people stayed up late taking care of me.. let's not make noise so we don't wake them up" said an innocent smiling Kagome.  
  
"H-hai.." stammered once again a blushed Inuyasha. "You should go back to sleep too.. you're not well." he said while sitting next to her.  
  
"Iiyo.. it doesn't hurt that much.. I don't remember how I got these wounds, but I seem to be ok now.." she said, smiling at him again.  
  
"Baka!!! Your wounds are still fresh! I." snapped Inuyasha, but then he realized Kagome had covered her face with the sheets, she'd gotten scared. Inuyasha's face softened. " 'Right. she doesn't remember anything at all you stupid Inuyasha..'" he thought to himself as he turned to Kagome once again.  
  
"What I meant was that you're not full recovered yet. you should. you should rest.." he said in an unusual soft tone of voice. Kagome lowered the sheet as she looked at the dog-eared person that sitting next to her.  
  
"Hai.." she answered with a smile. Inuyasha slightly smiled at her too.  
  
Miroku had woken up, but was still on his previous position though his eyes were half opened and he held a funny sleeping expression.  
  
"What's all this noise about?. Is Kagome up yet?" he mumbled rubbing his eyes and feeling the soft 'pillow' he had found. " hn.. kimochii." he stated with a funny expression.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Sango sat next to him with a funny angry expression as she got up.  
  
"You perv!!!" she yelled looking at the monk, who by this point had a huge red mark in the shape of Sango's hand printed on his cheek.  
  
"Ahh. now I know why I was sleeping so comfortable last night." expressed Miroku with a funny satisfied expression.  
  
"You!!!!!" Sango was about to burst into flames when she was interrupted by Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up!!!! You're gonna scare the wench!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Stop calling her that you ass!!!!!" yelled back Sango. She, Inuyasha and Miroku had gotten into an argument. While Miroku tried to calmn both of them down, Inuyasha and Sango stared daggeres at each other.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed with blinking eyes and a surprised expression.  
  
"Are they always like this?.." she mumbled.  
  
"Hai!!! And you better get used to it!" said Shippo while sitting on Kagome's lap. "Usually you end all the arguments.. but I think it's Miroku's turn now.." he stated as he saw the funny scene in front of them.  
  
Shippo didn't notice, but Kagome's expression had gotten a bit sad. She couldn't remember anything, but she assumed she knew all these people since she somehow felt safe there. Yeah, she could trust them, after all, no stranger could possibly stay up all night to watch over someone they don't know. As she stared down at Shippo's head, she smiled without noticing.  
  
" 'This feels right..'" she thought. " ' I've done this before. this little fox sitting on my lap talking to me.. wait a minute.THERE'S A LITTLE FOX SITTING ON MY LAP AND TALKING TO ME!!!!!!!!'" she thought to herself as she got a pair of funny swirling eyes and feeling a little light headed.  
  
Shippo turned around as he felt Kagome's body start to tumble. When he turned around and saw Kagome's swirling eyes he started to freak out. "Kagome!!!!???" he yelled. The others stopped arguing and turned towards Shippo and Kagome. Inuyasha ran fast towards her.  
  
"Kagome! Daijoubu ka?!" he asked with a concerned face.  
  
"There's a little fox on my lap talking to me.. hehhe" she said still with that funny expression on her face.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" asked Sango while sitting next to her.  
  
"Haaaiii.. Oh boy." she said in a funny way right before she felt herself drifting off.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" all four of them yelled at the same time with funny shocked expressions.  
  
Author's note: Ooooookkkkk!!!!! So what do you think of it!!! I hope you liked it! 'cause I have to say I'm having a great time while writing this fic!! Ok, so for the next chapter I'll include some Sango/Miroku things too (I think) though I'm still not so sure about it.. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and please keep sending your reviews!!! Ja ne!! 


	3. Learning to Love

WOOOW!!!! Thanks everyone who sent their reviews!!!! I'm really glad you're enjoying this fic!!! I really hope you like this chapter too! Ok, so you wont be seeing some Miroku/Sango things on this chappy, but I promise on the coming chapters you'll enjoy reading about them! Ah! I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters showed in here! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Learning to Love  
  
Kagome sat in the hut looking carefully at each of the facial expressions and details of the four people sitting in front of her. She could see they were worried about her even though they tried to hide it behind a fake smile and awkward expressions. Though she was a little nervous, there was an unknown reason why she didn't feel afraid or uncomfortable to be with them. Sure she had just found out she was in Japan's Feudal Era, and she could just glare at the little fox and that doggie-eared boy sitting next to her to prove that.  
  
Shippo had crawled all the way up to Inuyasha's head and was staring at Kagome with an intrigued expression thoughdetermined eyes. " 'Kagome doesn't remember anything at all.. what am I gonna do now??? I could understand her for forgetting about Inuyasha, but me????'" he thought to himself. Without noticing, Shippo had started bitting one of Inuyasha's ears, making him get an irritated funny angry expression.  
  
"OI!!! What do you think you're doing little brat!!" snapped Inuyasha while trying to get rid of Shippo.  
  
" If you're gonna start fighting you better step outside" stated Sango while looking at them with a funny careless expression.  
  
"Hey! How would you like it if this brat started bitting your ear, huh?" snapped Inuyasha once again.  
  
As they started yet another foolish argument, Kagome sat next to them. The sight of these fights these people seemed to get into for some reason amused her in some way. At first she had gotten a little scared, but now she actually was enjoying the scene. She glared at the doggie-eared boy as he continued arguing with the little fox and the girl and smiled innocently. Out of all of these four people taking care of her, he was the most threatening looking one, but somehow when he was around she felt the most safe.  
  
Inuyasha was still arguing Sango and Shippo when he glanced at the smiling Kagome from the corner of his eye. He blushed at the sight of this and turned towards her."What?.." he asked, trying his best not to do it in a loud scary way just like he was used to.  
  
Shaking her head and still holding that smile, she answered. "Nothing. I was just thinking about how normal this felt.." As she finished saying this, all four of them turned to her. "I don't really know if this is what I'm used to but it sure feels.. normal" Miroku, Sango and Shippo smiled at her while Inuyasha kept a quiet and thoughful expression.  
  
" 'I know she's just woken up. but how long will it take for her to get her memory back.that if she ever does.. I think it'll be better for her to get back to her time..'" he thought to himself while drawing a concerned expression on his face, without noticing.  
  
"Are you ok?. Inu-san..?" asked a now concerning Kagome. Everyone got silly funny expressions as they heard her calling Inuyasha 'Inu-san'. "INU-SAN JANAI!!" snapped Inuyasha while getting to his feet with a funny upset face. "Just call me Inuyasha!" he finally said after watching Kagome's blinking eyes.  
  
"Inu.."  
  
"YASHA!" he finished for her. "Feh.. you better get that in your head.. you wench" he said that last part in a low and soft tone of voice as he turned towards the door and started to walk away with a slightly sad expression.  
  
"Inuyasha!" snapped Sango.  
  
"I'll go get something to eat.." Inuyasha stated as he walked outside.  
  
"Matte Inuyasha!!! I'll go with you!!!" said Shippo while running after him.  
  
"Well that..!" Sango started saying but was interrupted by Miroku.  
  
"You better just leave him alone. this is the way he shows his feelings." he sighed. "Though I'm really beginning to question his ways.." stated a funny looking Miroku.  
  
"Ano. sumimasen.." Both Sango and Miroku turned towards a smiling Kagome. "Anata tachi."  
  
"Ah! But of course!" said a smiling miroku while turning to Sango, who was looking at him in a funny strange way. "We havent introduce ourselves yet.."  
  
"Oh!.." Sango looked at Kagome with a smile. "My name's Sango.. and this is."  
  
Sango got a funny upset expression as she saw miroku had crawled all the way next to Kagome and was now holding her hand. "Hello! There! I know you don't remember me, but I'm Miroku and you just had agreed to bare my."  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Miroku hit the floor with swirling eyes, Sango stood behind him with a funny upset expression holding her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"You perv!!!" she snapped as Kagome just smiled awkwardly at the sight of this.  
  
Walking around the village, Inuyasha and Shippo were searching for the one in charge. There was an ankward silence between them; just as if there had been a silent agreement for them not to speak about such a delicate situation. Shippo, who was holding onto Inuyasha's shoulder, grew an uncomfortable look with each step.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"What." he asked in a annoyed tone of voice. "You've hardly said anything today.. and yesterday.." stated a now worried Shippo while tightening his grip on Inuyasha's kimono.  
  
"So." asnwered Inuyasha in a careless tone of voice.  
  
Shippo got angry at his answer and jumped down, facing him with an upset look. "Arent you worried about Kagome!!!?? All you've done is yell and act like you dont care!!" Shippo stared at him with an angry look as he passed him. "WEL!!!!???"  
  
Inuyasha kept walking. "Let's find something to eat.." he stated in a careless tone.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!"  
  
"What good will it do if I start to behave like I'm worried.." Shippo stared at him in surprise. He had expected Inuyasha to snap at him like he usually does, but instead of that, he could hear Inuyassha's soft tone of voice, that showed him how he was feeling in some way.  
  
"It'll be better to act the way I normally do.. maybe that way she'll remember things.." he stated as he walked away.  
  
"H-hai." said a blinking Shippo.  
  
"Ikuso.. Shippo.." Shippo ran towards him as they continued to walk away.  
  
Back in the hut, Miroku was standing outside looking at the clear sky. Even thought it was the beginning of autumm and a cold breeze blew occasionally, he could say it was a nice day; not too cold, not too hot.  
  
"Ahh.. what a nice day.." he sighed. "If it wasn't for.." he started, but he quickly stopped as he heard some of the men talking.  
  
".hai, hai.. we sure have been blessed, in the past couple of days beautiful women have come to the village" one of the men stated.  
  
"You're right about that. just a few days ago, before this group of people arrived, this cute miko stayed for a few hours.."  
  
" 'Miko..'" thought Miroku to himself while staring with a serious look at the two men walking in front of the hut. " 'It couldn't have been her..could.'" he was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Sango walking out of the hut in her fighting outfit.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" asked Sango as she saw Miroku turning towards her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Hai.. eh? Why are you.."  
  
"Kagome's clothes arestained in blood. I offered her mine, I'll go wash hers." said Sango holding the blood stained clothes between her hands.  
  
" That'll be a good idea. has she." he didn't have to finish asking this, because Sango had already started shaking her head.  
  
"She still doesn't remember. Houshi-sama, she doesn't even remember where she came from.."  
  
"She doesn't?.." asked a surprised Miroku.  
  
"Uun.. she didn't even remember her name. I think this is gonna get.." she was interrupted as she saw Inuyasha and Shippo coming their way with some fruits and things for them to eat. "They're back.."  
  
Miroku turned around to see Inuyasha and Shippo approaching them with funny upset faces as if they were arguing.  
  
"Ja.. I'll got get these cleaned.." stated Sango as she walked away.  
  
"Hai.." said Miroku as he once again turned towards Inuyasha and the little fox.  
  
"Yarou!!! How did you expect them to have these. 'candy' thing you kept asking them for!!! You know those things only exist on Kagome's time!!!!!" stated an a funny angry looking Inuyasha.  
  
"But you didn't have to yell at me like that!!!!!"  
  
"Yes I did!!! You kept bugging them about those things!!!!! They don't know what they are!!!!!" stated Inuyasha once again.  
  
"Maa.. Maa.. you better stop before they kick us out of this village for good.." stated a calmed Miroku.  
  
"Feh.. you tell him.." Shippo glared daggers at Inuyasha for saying that. "By the way.. why was Sango wearing her fighting outfit.. is there any.." he was interrupted by Miroku.  
  
"Daijoubu.. she just lend her clothes to Kagome so she could go wash her clothes."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"I'll go with her!! Here!!" Shippo handed the fruit to Miroku as he quickly ran off to Sango.  
  
"How is she doing?" asked Inuyasha with a worried expression.  
  
"Mmm. she's ok now.. " Miroku was about to tell him about her not remembering where she came from, but he was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"I. I think it'll be better if she goes back to her time.." stated a now saddened Inuyasha. Miroku stared at him in surprise, but holding a thinking expression. "There's too many dangerous things here. it's not safe for her."  
  
"Are you aware of what you're saying?." asked a serious Miroku.  
  
"What do you mean.."  
  
"You know if we send her bak to her time. she probably wont come back.. ever" Miroku stared at Inuyasha in a serious way, waiting for his answer.  
  
"I know." stated a saddened Inuyasha. "But over there she wont be in danger.."  
  
"Danger is everywhere.." interrupted Miroku.  
  
"Fool.. over there she doesn't have demons chasing after her, she'll be safe. In her condition it'll be more difficult to look after her. and I cant afford for her to get injured again.. 'I cant afford losing her..'" he thought that last part to himself.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Will you risk never seeing her again? Could you handle that?"  
  
"Of course I could. anything but put her life in danger again"  
  
"I know. to be true I thought of that option myself.. but there's a little problem.."  
  
"What is it?" asked an intrigued Inuyasha.  
  
"She doesn't remember where she came from. hehehe, isnt that ironic?" said Miroku with a funny expression while rubbing the back of his head. Inuyasha fell on his back in a funny way.  
  
"What!!!!???? Why didn't you tell me that before you baka!!!!" snapped a funny angry looking Inuyasha.  
  
"What difference would it have made? Besides, we couldn't just send her back to her time in that condition.."  
  
"Feh.. you ass."  
  
"Answer to me Inuyasha. would you have been able to do that?"  
  
"To do what.." asked a funny looking Inuyasha while dusting off his kimono.  
  
"Send her back to her time and never seeing her again." They stayed silent for a while. "As long as she's safe." he stated as he turned around with the things. "I'll go wash these." he said after turning around and leaving.  
  
Miroku saw the half demon walking away. "Would you really.." He stated as he walked away to find Sango and Shippo.  
  
Inside the hut, Kagome stood by the door with a saddened expression. Inuyasha was washing the fruit the head of the village had given him and Shippo. He was next to the hut, washing the fruit carelessly as he heard some footsteps getting closer.  
  
"I don't want to hear any more of your stupid questions Miroku.." he stated while getting a funny upset look on his face.  
  
"Inu..san?" asked a soft voice, making Inuyasha turn around to find Kagome standing behind him with a smile and wearing Sango's clothes.  
  
"Kagome?. what are you doing here, you should be resting.." he said while turning again to the fruits.  
  
"Daijoubu.. I'm ok. all the pain is gone, and Sango-san was nice to lend me her clothes.."  
  
" 'Sango-san'? just call her sango. we're all.friends here.." stated Inuyasha. "And quite calling me 'Inu-san' you wench.."  
  
"Then you should just call me Kagome and not.. wench, ne?" Inuyasha turned towards her and saw her smiling. Then he turned around again and continued washing the fruits.  
  
"Feh. whatever"  
  
Kagome walked up to him and kneeled next to him.  
  
"Ano. Inuyasha.." she said with a kinda sad expression. Inuyasha turned to her as he heard her calling him by his name in a correct way. He noticed her expression and softened his face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How long have we known each other?"  
  
Inuyasha was confused by her question.  
  
"I don't know. I cant remember, but it's been quite a long time.."  
  
"And. you've been with me all this time havent you?. I mean.. you've looked after me all this time, right?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed a little and turned his face away from hers. "Hai" "Yokatta." Kagome smiled in a sweet way. "I knew there was a reason why I felt so safe everytime you were around.." Inuyasha turned towards her in surprise and blush. "I'm sure I was really happy and felt really secure when you were there with me. when I remembered. I don't know why, but I think I wouldn't feel this way if I were somewhere else" she turned to Inuyasha with a smile. "Arigatou.."  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her in surprise. Even when she didn't quite remember everything about him, Kagome was there for him, telling him it was ok; telling him she was safe when being next to him, that he wasn't a threat for her for being a half demon; it had always been that way. He didn't know why, but Kagome always gave him confidence, strength to keep going. And even now, being as vulnerable as she was, she kept reminding him everything was ok, that she was there for him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her with all those thoughts in mind. "You're welcome". He said while both of them stared at each other with smiling faces.  
  
Author's note: Yay!!!! That's a wrap for chapter 3!!!!! Sooo??? Did you like it???? I really hope you did! Please send me your revies so I know if I should keep updting or not!! Ja ne! 


	4. Dealing with the situation

Hello everyone!!!! I am so happy!!!! (*runs everywhere crashing things on the way*) Thank you so much for your reviews!!! (*gets a teary face while saying this*) I really appreciate them!Thank you Thank you Thank you!! All I can say is that I promise to make this a good fic just for all of you to enjoy!! I don't own any of the Inuyasha characthers showed here (*just like I've said in the last three chapters!*) Well, with nothing else to say, here goes chapter 4. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter4: Dealing with the situation  
  
Not too far from the hut, next to some trees and a small creek, Miroku and Shippo sat next to each other watching Sango while she was washing Kagome's clothes. As she rubbed her clothes to get the blood stains out, she couldn't help but to draw a slightly sad smile on her face.  
  
When Miroku noticed, he turned to Shippo faking a smile. "Why don't you go check on Inuyasha, I'm sure that with the way he does things, he'll end up smashing all the fruits.."  
  
"Hai!" stated a smiling Shippo as he ran off jumping up and down in a joyful way. Miroku turned once again towards Sango, who by this point had stopped washing Kagome's clothes and was resting, leaning against the tree behind her.  
  
"Arigatou, Houshi-sama. I didn't want to make Shippo sad again.." stated Sango as she looked at the monk.  
  
"Un.. daijoubu.. even though she seems better now, this is still a sad situatuion.."  
  
They stayed silent for a while watching some children play not far from where they were sitting.  
  
"Tsurai.." (*I think this means 'it hurts' if it doesn't, well at least you get the idea gomen ne?*) said Sango while closing her eyes and letting the breeze flow her hair in the air. Miroku stared at her waiting for her to continue. "I didn't know how close we had gotten until this.." she said while drawing a slight saddened smile on her face. " .It's been a while since I last saw Kohaku. you all showed support when I went through that.. and to be honest I was staring to think of you as family.."  
  
"I know, we all feel that way.." Miroku tried to make his statement short, so Sango could finish letting things out of her system.  
  
"That's why it hurts. just like with Kohaku, I wasn't able to do anything. I just stood there. watching the one I was supposed to protect.. get hurt.." her voice started to crack as she said this with a sad expression.  
  
Miroku sat next to her with a saddened expression as well. There in front of him was the always strong looking and determined Sango he cared about so much. But this time, she was as fragile as a small flower. It seemed as if all her strength had drained out of her. She seemed so vulnerable all he wanted to do was hug her; run towards her and just hold her in a strong embrace and tell her everything was going to be ok, and maybe that way she'd get some of her strength back. But he didn't, he couldn't do that.  
  
After all the things they went through in the last couple of days, she seemed to be the most calmed one; always knowing what to do and to say; always keeping that strong look of hers he loved so much. But the truth was another one. Sure in the outside she looked like that, but on the inside she was in pain, hurt. She'd been through so many things and yet she still held that strong appearance. No, he wasn't going to show pity towards her. He could never. As he sat there listening to Sango's confession, he could not do anything but draw a satisfaction smile on his face. His dear Sango was indeed like a small fragile flower, but what he was able to see was a small flower surrounded by a strong spirit. Surrounded by an invisible crystal bell that protected her from everything. Yeah, she was going to be ok.  
  
"No you didn't Sango.you didn't fail" she stared at him in surprise. "If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be as better as she looks now. you took care of her wounds, stayed up all night looking out for her. even now you're looking after her, that's why you shouldn't feel bad.. sure the demon got to hurt her, but there wasn't anything you or any one of us could've done to prevent that.. you said it yourself. I know it hurts Sango, but you should keep in mind that it wasn't your fault" Miroku said while watching the breeze blow some leaves and the children play around with them.  
  
"Even with what happened to Kohaku. you couldn't have done anything because it was all a set up Naraku had planned. and I'm sure he knows that too" he finished saying.  
  
Sango stared at him with a smile. It was the first time she had shared her feelings with someone, and she sure didn't expect those comforting words. She was glad she did anyway. " 'Houshi-sama always looks so careless and relaxed. but he knows what he's doing.. he always does. he sure understands.'" she thought to herself as she watched Miroku's smiling and calmed expression as he watched the children's play. "Arigatou, Houshi-sama" she said while looking at him with a smile.  
  
"You're welcome!" Miroku replied with a smile. He looked at Sango as she got up and picked up Kagome's clothes. Then he did the same.  
  
"Well, all we have to do is wait for these to dry. I'm sure the blood stains are out now.." she said while shaking the clothes to get all the water out.  
  
"Hai. we better get back too.. ne Sango.." he said as he stared at her while she was picking up Kagome's clothes.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What would you do if you were on Inuyasha's situation?.." he asked as he turned his gaze away from hers.  
  
"Eh?" asked a confused Sango.  
  
"If the one you loved tried to get back at you by hurting you and the ones you care about.."  
  
"Well. I really don't know. but if the one I loved tried to go after the ones I care about, I'd sure get mad.. I couldn't forgive him, because it's me the one he should take all his anger at.. not the others.. why did you ask anyway?" she stared at Miroku who turned towards her with a smile of satisfaction.  
  
"Nandemonai. I was just checking.."  
  
"Checking what?" asked an intrigued looking Sango.  
  
"Your answer. it was the one I was expecting, the one I thought you'd say.." he finished saying as he smiled sweetly at her and then turning around and starting to walk away. " 'You'll be ok Sango, everything will be ok, you have a really strong spirit'" he thought to himself as he walked away.  
  
Sango stood behind him with blinking eyes and a little blushed as a cool breeze blew once again. Then she noticed Miroku was far ahead now, and she picked her things to walk up to him.  
  
Back in the hut, Inuyasha, shippo and Kagome were washing the fruits. Shippo was sitting next to Kagome drying some of them as she looked at him with a sweet smile. " 'He looks like a little boy playing with his toys'" Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha was washing some fruits too, but he held a funny upset expression as he did. " 'Why did this brat had to come here. feh.. he's always so annoying'" he thought to himself as one of the fruits he was washing fell from his hands. "Kuso.." As he reached his hand to pick it up, he met Kagome's hand as she tried to reach for the fruit too.  
  
"Ah.. gomen.." said a blushing Kagome. Inuyasha stared at her slitghly pink cheeks.  
  
" 'Huh.. never seen her blush like this before..'" he thought to himself.  
  
Miroku and Sango walked up to them as they got a funny suspicious look while watching the scene.  
  
"Interesting.." Miroku while holding his hand on a thinking position.  
  
"Eh?" asked a confused Inuyasha. He hadnt noticed his hand was still on top of Kagome's hand, and when he did, he took it away really fast and got slightly blushed. "Feh.. the fruit fell, don't start.." he was interrupted by a suspicious looking Sango.  
  
"Are you sure? You wont happen to be taking advantage on the situation, would you?."  
  
"What!!?? Don't start with me Sango!!" he snapped with a funny expression as he got to his feet.  
  
"Ahh.. Inuyasha, you couldn't possibly make your move in a worst situation.." stated Miroku.  
  
"Hontou.." agreed Sango. Both of them stood there looking at Inuyasha in a suspicious and funny kind of way.  
  
"Well you!!!!" snapped once again Inuyasha as he walked up to them and started another argument.  
  
Shippo and Kagome were still sitting as they watched the scene.  
  
"What did they mean?" asked Kagome while looking at Shippo.  
  
"Eh?.. Iiyo.. they always argue like this. especially when it's about you." answered a careless Shippo.  
  
" About me?"  
  
"Nee, Kagome, let's wash these, I'm getting hungry.." stated Shippo as he went back to washing his precious fruits.  
  
"Hai." said Kagome while she glared one last time at the doggie eared boy.  
  
The hours passed and things went normally, luckily they hadn't come across any demon so far, and for the moment they could say they were safe by staying there. Inside the hut, Kagome was sleeping peacefully while Sango and Shippo were looking after her. Miroku had gone somewhere " 'He's probably trying to get one of the village girls to bare his child again..'" thought Sango while drawing an awkward upset expression.  
  
Inuyasha was not there either, and Sango was leaning on a sitting position while padding Kirara. Shippo sat next to Kagome, and from time to time, Sango could see his little body tumble from side to side as a sign he was falling asleep.  
  
"Why don't you take nap Shippo.. I'll look after her" she said in a soft tone of voice.  
  
In a sleepy tone of voice and with his eyelids half opened, Shippo answered. "Daijoubu..zzz.. I'm gonna look.zzz. after Kagome..zzz." after he said that, he fell to a side and stayed there sleeping.  
  
Sango drew a smile on her face as she approched Shippo and curled him up next to Kagome. "You must be really tired.." she said while placing him next to the sleeping Kagome, and then turned her gaze towards her with a sort of sad smile. " 'I still think of you as the same Kagome. even if you don't remember ..'" she thought to herself.  
  
Kagome was laying there in her sleeping form, and even though Sango had been close to her, she didn't notice the concerned expression on her face.  
  
*DREAM SEQUENCE*  
  
Kagome was standing in the middle of the woods, but she held a scared expression as she saw the woods was on fire.  
  
"Where am I?.." she asked to herself in a craking and scared tone of voice. All she could see were the trees and bushes next to her on fire. "Sango?.. Miroku? Where are you??" she asked as some tears formed on her eyes. "Shippo?. Inu-san??"  
  
She started to walk around in search for them, looking from side to side as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Inu-san?? Where are you?.. please answer.." she fell to her knees and started to cry. After a while she heard someone running and coming towards her; when she lifted her face, she saw Inuyasha running with a satisfaction grin on his face, holding a small bright sphere. Kagome smiled sweetly at the sight of him. "Inuyasha!.." Then her relieved and happy expression turned into a scared and surprised one.  
  
Right there in front of her, she saw Inuyasha's body being encrusted by an arrow agaisnt a tree. She stood there in shock as she saw the bright pearl fall from his hand. But what really shocked her was to see that the person that had made the shot was her. She stared at herself not believing she could've done something like that. She gave a step back in shock and with widened eyes. There she was, pointing at Inuyasha with a serious look on her face. Angry, hurt, betrayed.  
  
"No. that's.. that's not me.." she stammered as she continued staring at the girl who made the shot. She couldn't be her, this person reflected hate in her face; hate and anger. Kagome knew she could never feel those things towards Inuyasha.  
  
She suddenly gasped as she saw this girl staring at her with a serious and evil look.  
  
"It's your fault. it's all your fault" Kikyo said to her with an angry look that reflected as much hate as it did before. Kagome just stepped back in fear.  
  
"I will never forgive you. you took him away from me.."  
  
"..I. took him away?" asked a shocked Kagome.  
  
"It's your fault.. he'll die because of you.."  
  
These last words pierced Kagome's heart. How could she cause such pain to the one she felt so close to?.  
  
"You cant have him. you'll never have him" said an evil smirking Kikyo as she pointed her bow at Kagome, who stood in shock as she watched the girl standing in front of her make the shot.  
  
*END OF DREAM SEQUENCE*  
  
Back in the hut, Sango had gotten back to her previous position of padding Kirara while leaning agaisnt the wall. Then she suddenly lifted her face as she heard Kagome mumbling something and looking desperate.  
  
"Kagome!!" she yelled as she went really fast towards her. Sitting next to her she tired to wake her up. "Kagome!! Wake up!"  
  
"I'm. I'm sorry. I didn't. Inuyasha!!" yelled Kagome in fear as she suddenly woke up and sat on the floor, holding her head and breathing heavily.  
  
Shippo, who was sleeping next to her, woke up inmediatly with all the yelling and movement. "NANI?? DOKO!! DOUSHITA NO??!!" he said in quick way. Then he turned around and found Sango embacing a crying Kagome. "Ehh??!! What happened?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Iiyo.. Kagome-chan.. daijoubu.. it was just a nightmare.." said Sango in a soft and soothing tone of voice, while padding her back.  
  
Shippo sat next to them with a worried and sad look on his face as Kirara walked up to him. He carried her and held on to her strongly, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Shh. shh.. daijoubu." continued Sango as she drew a sad smile.  
  
"Watashi. I was. I killed him. it was my fault.." said a sobbing Kagome while holding onto Sango's waist tightly.  
  
"It was just a nightmare Kagome-chan. Inuyasha's fine." she said while looking at Shippo and nodding.  
  
Shippo understood what he had to do; he had to bring Inuyasha in order for Kagome to see that he was ok and that it was all just a horrible nightmare.  
  
"Hai!" yelled Shippo in a determined way before running out the hut in search for the half demon.  
  
"I. killed him!.that girl was right.it was my fault.." stated Kagome, who was still clenching onto Sango's waist.  
  
"What girl?" asked Sango in a soft way, while padding Kagome's back.  
  
"The girl holding the bow. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry" Sango's expression turned into a serious one as she heard Kagome saying that a girl with a bow had told her it was her fault. " 'Kikyo..'" she thought to herslef while getting an angry look on her face. Then she lowered her head as she felt Kagome's trembling body.  
  
"Daijoubu.. Kagome. it's not your fault. Inuyasha's fine.. it's not your fault.."  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Sango lifted her face really quickly and with a serious and angry look.  
  
Shippo was running towards the fences Inuyasha had mentioned he was going to be resting at. And when he saw him, he jumped towards him, making Inuyasha get a funny and angry expression.  
  
"Nandayou Shippo!!" he snapped.  
  
"Kagome!!! Kagome!!.." Shippo managed to say while holding onto his clothes.  
  
"What is it!!!.." Inuyasha snapped in concern.  
  
Before Shippo could answer him, they heard a loud crashing sound coming from the hut.  
  
"KAGOME!!" yelled Inuyasha with widened eyes.  
  
Somewhere in the village, Miroku was talking to some of the village's girls, when he suddenly heard the loud crashing sound and turned towards the direction of the hut with a serious and shocked expression.  
  
"Masaka!" he said before running towards the hut.  
  
Author's note: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Cliffhanger!! Gomen nasai! I hate cliffhangers too, but my head was about to explode!! I need some time to rest onegai! Hehehe, hontou ni gomen nasai! Sooo?? Did you like it? Did you like it? I really hope you did. What about Sango and Miroku's scene? How did you find it? I know you were probably expecting some Kagome/Inu-chan action, but as I promised, I had to add some Miroku/Sango-chan things in here too!Well, I gotta go, but please review and once again thank you so much for doing it! Ja ne! 


	5. Don't be scared

Hello once again minna!!! I'm really happy for all the reviews I've gotten so far!!! Thank you soo much!!!! Yay! I'm getting hyper here!!! I know you hated the cliffhanger, but I really needed a break! (*@.@!*) anyway, I just wanted to say I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters that are showed here, so please, once again, dont sue me!! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter5: Don't be scared  
  
As Inuyasha and Shippo ran towards the hut, the hanyou held an angry and concerned expression. Could it be possible that a demon had found them? Of course it was. He had some kind of hidden magnet that attracted all kinds of demons wherever he went. As he ran full speed towards the hut, the only thing that kept coming to his mind was a picture of Kagome being hurt again, and him not being there to do anything to stop it.  
  
" 'Kuso.. not again!'" he thought to himself as he raised his speed to the max. Shippo, who was holding onto Inuyasha's shoulder by grabbing his kimono, had a hard time while trying not to lose his grip, so he wouldn't fell.  
  
"Inu..yasha!!!" cryied Shippo in a cracking tone of voice as he felt he was losing him.  
  
"Shut up Shippo!! We've got to get there before." he was cut off as he stopped in front of the hut. The scene he saw paralized him; the hut where Kagome and Sango were staying at was completely destroyed. All that was able to be seen were pieces of cracked wood and not a single sign that could tell him that Kagome was ok.  
  
"Masaka!!" yelled Shippo with shocked and widened eyes as he stared at the hut. Inuyasha's eyes were widened in surprise and concern as well. Shippo shook his head in disbelief as he jumped down of Inuyasha's shoulder and went running towards the destroyed house. When he got there, he started moving all the pieces of wood in search for his friends. "Kagome!!!! Sango!!!. where are you!!!" he cried really hard, hoping for an answer that didn't come.  
  
As Inuyasha just stood there in a state of shock, Miroku ran up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha!!.. what." when he turned his gaze away from Inuyasha's shocked eyes, he got a shocked expression as well, as he saw the destroyed hut in front of them. Shippo was still trying to dig whatever little sign he could find that could tell them they had escaped.  
  
"Kagome!!!. Sango!!.. Kirara..." his voice was staring to crack as he couldnt find anything. He turned towards Inuyasha and Miroku with an angry and desperate expression. "What are you waiting for!! Why don't you come here and help me!!" he cried. When he didn't see any response from the two boys standing behind him, he got angrier. "Baka!! Why don't you come here and help me!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"They're not there." stated an angry looking though calmed Inuyasha. Miroku stared at him in a serious way. "I cant sense their blood.. neither their scent.. they're not there.." stated Inuyasha once again as he walked up to where Shippo was sitting.  
  
"Can you sense anything else?" asked Miroku while checking the wrecked hut and holding one of the pieces of wood that laid on the floor.  
  
"Yeah. demon blood." he stated in a serious way as he turned around towards Miroku, who was next to him and handed him the piece of wood he had taken.  
  
"I thought so. there's blood in that piece of wood.. I suggest we start looking for them.."  
  
"You and Shippo go find Kagome and Sango. I'll take care of that piece of scum.." Inuyasha said in an angry tone of voice as he threw the piece of wood away. Miroku just nodded and took Shippo by his collar as he started to walk away, leaving Inuyasha still sniffing the air in search for the demon's scent.  
  
In the middle of the woods that was not too far from the village, Kirara landed in her tiger-demon form, carrying Kagome and Sango on her back.  
  
"We're here." stated a serious looking Sango while checking the surroundings, making sure no demon had followed them. "Daijoubu. Kagome?" she asked while turning around and looking at the girl behind her. Kagome nodded with a concerned expression. As Sango climbed down from Kirara's back, she turned once again to see a worried Kagome, fear filling her eyes.  
  
"Iiyo.. Kagome. you'll be fine here.. demons wont find you if you stay here"  
  
"Was it a demon that attacked us?" asked Kagome as she climbed down Kirara's back and stared at Sango. "How come we didn't get to see it.."  
  
" I suppose he launched his attack from a distance, though I was able to see its arm when it crashed the hut."  
  
"You mean it stretched its arm to get us." Kagome asked as Sango nodded in response.  
  
"Hai." Sango turned towards Kagome with a serious look. "You'll have to stay here for a while.. I've got to get back and warn the others.." stated Sango as she climbed back on Kirara's back.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Daijoubu Kagome, you'll be ok.. just make sure you find a place to hide for the moment.. I promise I'll come back with the others.."  
  
Kagome stood there watching Sango settle her things to go off to battle. She felt like she was supposed to go with her for some reason. She couldn't just stay there while the others were out there fighting God knows what kind of demon that was after them.  
  
"Ja.. I've got to go now.. Kagome please find a hiding place until I come back.. I'm sure nothing will happen if you stay here, but just to be sure you should do it.." Sango stated as Kirara started to walk away. "I promise I'll come back with Inuyasha!" she said with a smile, hoping that would at least comfort Kagome in a way.  
  
Kagome nodded with a sad smile as she saw Sango waving at her. Even when she knew that she would just be a burden for them if she went with her, she couldn't help but to feel impatient. There was something wrong with this picture, she knew she should be there with them instead of hiding somewhere in the woods. As Kagome saw Kirara taking off, she reached her hand out, but quickly took it back as she lowered her head in sadness.  
  
"'It's your fault. he'll die because of you'"  
  
Kagome lifted her face in shock as she remembered those cruel words.  
  
" 'He'll die. because of you..'"  
  
Kagome got a concerned and kinda angry expression as she remembered the face of the girl that had told her that. Why was she feeling so troubled all of the sudden? Had it been a dream? Or was this a warning that told her things were not ok at all as Sango had promised. As she lifted her face to see Kirara running away, she got a determined face and started chasing after her.  
  
"Matte!!! Sango!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, making Sango turn around and order Kirara to go back to her. As Kirara landed next to a tired Kagome, Sango climbed down and approached her.  
  
"What is it?. are you ok?" Sango asked in concern. She was surprised as she saw Kagome shaking her head. "Eh? Are you injured?.."  
  
"Iie.. I just.. I just cant stay here.."  
  
"I know you're probably scared but.." she was interrupted by a determined looking Kagome.  
  
"No!.. it's not that.. I just want to. I just want to be there with you." Sango was surprised at her answer. She thought Kagome would be scared in a situation like this, any person would be if they didn't remember anything. But no, Kagome was different, she was not scared, she just felt the need to be with them, like it always had been.  
  
"I know you want to. but I cant take you with me, your life would be in danger.." said Sango while smiling sweetly at her, trying to convince her to stay.  
  
"Well so is your life.. and the rest of the guys lives too. please Sango.. don't make me stay here.. I know I wont be of help, but I want to be there.. I have to be there.." Stated Kagome with pleading eyes.  
  
Sango just stared at her and smiled. She was the same Kagome after all, even when she didn't remember, all she did was care about them. After a few seconds, Sango sighed and lowered her face with a smile of satisfaction.  
  
"I know Inuyasha will kill me for this.." she stated as Kagome drew a big sweet smile on her face. Then Sango stared back at her with a smile.  
  
"Ja. Ikuso, Kagome.." she stated as she turned to Kirara and Kagome ran towards her. As they got back on Kirara's back once again, Kagome held tightly to Sango's waist.  
  
"Arigatou Sango!" she said while hugging the girl in front of her.  
  
Sango just smiled. " 'No, thank..you. Kagome'" she thought to herself. "Kirara!" she yelled, and with that, they took off towards the village.  
  
Behind one of the trees, a shadow stared at the two girls as they took off. Kikyo stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding, holding a serious and angry expression, and she narrowed her eyes as she watched Sango and Kagome on the far distance.  
  
Running in the woods, Shippo was carrying Miroku on his back. He had transformed into a pony and held a funny angry expression on his little face.  
  
"Mou! Miroku!! Why do I have to carry you all the way while we're searching for Kagome and Sango!!" he snapped as Miroku just sat on his back.  
  
"It's your fault, if you hadnt tackled me I wouldn't have twisted my ankle.." he said while staring at the little pony-fox.  
  
"You should be taking this seriously Miroku!! Kagome and Sango could be injured somewhere!!" Shippo snapped once again.  
  
"No, Shippo that's where you're wrong. Sango was looking after Kagome, so they're fine. plus, they had Kirara, I'm sure they were able to escape from the hut in time.."  
  
"BAKAAA!!" yelled Shippo in desperation.  
  
As Miroku rolled his eyes in a funny way, he suddenly catched a glimpse of Kirara, with Sango and Kagome riding on her back.  
  
"Eh?.." asked a confused though funny looking Miroku.  
  
"What is it!!? Asked Shippo as he kept running in the wrong direction.  
  
"You see Shippo? They're fine!" stated a smiling Miroku.  
  
"Eh??" When Shippo turned around and saw Kirara with Kagome and Sango, he got a really happy expression. "You're right!!!!"  
  
"Ne.. Shippo.."  
  
*POOF*  
  
Dust surrounded Miroku as he saw the little pony-fox had started to run really fast towards their direction, not noticing Miroku had fallen.  
  
"Oi! Shippo!!" Miroku yelled from the ground and then he sighed.  
  
Inuyasha found himself running really fast following the demon's scent through a large field surrounded by trees. As the smell of the hideous monster got closer, his expression turned into an angry one. He suddenly turned his gaze to a side as he felt the youkai's evil energy, and just when he did a huge hand with ugly pointy nails was out to get him. Inuyasha quickly avoided the monsters attack as he landed on the field staring at the hand which quickly got back to hiding in the woods.  
  
"Come out of where you're hiding you piece of scum!!" yelled an angry Inuyasha. "What!? Afraid of attacking someone who can actually fight back!!??"  
  
As he said this, the demon stepped out of the shadows and showed itself. Sure it was a big one, but Inuyasha wasn't scared, he'd never been anyway.  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of the huge monster with an angry look. "You'll pay for what you did!!" he yelled as he took out Tessaiga in a quick move and ran towards the youkai.  
  
Sango and Kagome passed the village and saw the destroyed hut from the sky.  
  
"We sure were lucky to get out of there on time.." Sango stated as Kagome just nodded her head in agreement. "Let's go find the others.. Kirara!" with her command, Kirara raised her speed and they were off in search for the rest.  
  
Back in the field, Inuyasha hit the ground and after a few seconds, Tessaiga landed next to him."Damn it!!. 'I cant get to him because his arms stretch!'" he thought that last part to himself. As he was getting back on his feet he noticed the demon was about to launch another attack, and picking Tessaiga up, he jumped backwards.  
  
The monster's hand hit the ground making a lot of dust fly on the air. Inuyasha was ready to attack when he saw Kirara flying above them, and riding on top of her were Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
"Look out!!!" yelled Sango. Inuyasha turned his glare towards the monster only to see its left arm streched and ready to hit him.  
  
"The hell you're gonna get me!!!" yelled an angry Inuyasha as he swung Tessaiga, slashing the demon's arm. " 'Yes!'" he thought to himself as he drew a grin on his face.  
  
"He got it!" said Sango as she watched Inuyasha cut the demon's arm, but her expression turned into a worried one quickly as she saw that the arm was moving by itself. "No way.." Kagome held a concerned expression on her face as she tightened her grip onto Sango's waist.  
  
"What?!!" Inuyasha's eyes were focused on the moving arm. "Damn it! It's going back to its body!" Inuyasha was ready to perform another attack when he suddely felt some running steps. "Miroku!" he yelled as he saw the monk getting off Shippo's back.  
  
"Get away from there Inuyasha!!" he yelled with a serious expression as he held his hand pointing at the demon's arm. "KAZAANA!!!"  
  
A strong wind surrounded all the place, and as quick as a thunder, the arm of the youkai got sucked into the black hole he had on his hand. Miroku closed his hand and put the beads arround it.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!!" yelled Sango as she jumped and threw her boomerang at the demon's body. The demon avoided her attack and Sango widened her eyes in surprise as Kirara caught her on the air. "It didn't work!". Kagome held onto Sango's waist once again as she saw the threatening look on the youkai's red eyes.  
  
"Eh?!" Sango's eyes widened. "Hang on Kagome!!" Kirara stared to get away as fast as she could from the arm of the demon. It had stretched its arm really fast out to get them. Inuyasha grew angry and started to run towards it holding Tessaiga up. "KISAMA!!"  
  
"Inu-san!!" yelled Kagome as she saw that the demon had used its foot to get Inuyahsa from the back.  
  
"Argh!!" Inuyasha was on the ground now. Miroku and Shippo had serious and angry faces as they saw what happened. Shippo begun shaking in anger and started to run towards the demon.  
  
"I hate you!!" he yelled as he started bitting the demon's foot.  
  
"Shippo!!" Miroku tried to get to him but his hurt ankle didn't allow him to. Kagome and Sango gasped as they saw little Shippo being kicked hard and sent to the ground unconcious.  
  
"You bastard!!" yelled Inuyasha holding an angry look. He was about to run towards the moster again when Miroku interrupted him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Go get Shippo! I'll use Kazaana to get rid it once and for all!!" Inuyasha nodded and started to run towards the unconcious Shippo. "Kagome!! Can you see any bright spots on the mosnter's body!!?"  
  
Kagome looked at the monster searching for the bright spot Miroku had mentioned.  
  
"Can you see anything?" asked Sango in a soft tone of voice, not wanting to get her nervous. Kagome shook her head. "Negative Houshi-sama!! There are no shards on the youkai!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Good.. now all I've got.." he couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Inuyasha carrying Shippo and not noticing the youkai's arm was about to hit him. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Sango and Kagome got shocked faces."Inuyasha! Shippo!" yelled Sango from above. Kagome's eyes were widened in shock as she saw Inuyasha was in danger. "Inu-san!!"  
  
" 'He'll die. because of you.. he'll die'"  
  
Kikyo's voice kept coming back to her mind, these words kept tormenting her and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She felt so useless, not being able to remember was sure starting to make her angry. Especially since she started believing Kikyo's words, that because of her, Inuyasha was going to die; and it seemed to be true.  
  
Inuyasha slowly turned aound to see the demon's hand about to strike him. He couldn't use Tessaiga since he was carrying Shippo and widened his eyes in shock. Kagome sat looking at the scene, what could she do?. She got a concerned expression and closed her eyes tightly as flashbacks of the short time they spent together rashed through her mind.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!" Miroku and Sango turned to her in surprise. "OSUWARI!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. As Inuyasha fell, you could see the surprised and shocked expression on his face. Had she remembered? The demon's hand swung in the air, Inuyasha avoiding it by a hair.  
  
"Miroku!!" stated Inuyasha as he got back to his feet really quick and started to run away.  
  
"Hai!!. Kazaana!!!" yelled Miroku with a serious expression on his face while holding his hand pointing at the monster as the black hole on Miroku's hand started sucking everything around.  
  
Sango's face showed confusion while she stared at the girl sitting behind her. Kagome's eyes were focused on Inuyasha's as she stared back at him in concern.  
  
"Kagome.." said Inuyasha in a soft tone of voice while holding an unconcious Shippo by the collar, as he watched Kirara coming towards them. Once Kirara landed, Sango jumped off her back and helped Kagome get down. Miroku had finished his job and he started walking towards the rest.  
  
"Has she remembered?." he mumbled to himself as he walked his way to the others.  
  
"Kagome.." Sango started, but was quickly interrupted by Kagome.  
  
"I just. I don't know where that came from.." stated Kagome while faking a slight smile.  
  
"You don't know..?" asked Sango as Inuyasha just stared at Kagome. Shaking her head and still holding that smile, Kagome continued.  
  
"I just didn't know what else to say. it came out. naturally."  
  
"Kagome! Sango!.." Miroku joined them.  
  
"We're all right Houshi-sama. we're all right." Sango stated as she stared at Miroku and shook her head softly. Miroku understood he shouldn't ask anything else for the moment.  
  
"Ah.. yokatta.." he said as he smiled.  
  
"See Kagome?. Inuyasha's ok." stated Sango while smiling at Kagome.  
  
"H-hai.."  
  
"What do you mean?.." asked Inuyasha as he stared at Kagome.  
  
"You see, Kagome had a.."  
  
"Nothing!!.. it's nothing!.. I was just worried that's all.. I'm glad to see that you're all ok.." Kagome smiled and Sango held a surprised expression. Why didn't she want him to know?. Sango was about to say something when she noticed Miroku was sitting and looking at his ankle.  
  
"Houshi-sama. are you ok?.."  
  
"Hai, hai.. I just fell off Shippo's back on our way here. nothing to worry about.."  
  
"You fell off his back?.." Sango sighed. "We better take a look at it.." she stated as she helped Miroku get back on his feet.  
  
"Hey. take the brat with you." said Inuyasha as he handed Shippo to Sango.  
  
Kagome watched as Sango, Shippo and Miroku walked away, and she couldn't help but to sigh in relief.  
  
"What was it." asked Inuyasha in a concerned tone of voice.  
  
"Eh?.. no, nothing really. I think we should go with them, I want to make sure Shippo's all right.." she said while faking a smile.  
  
"Sure.." was Inuyasha's answer as he stared at her suspecting somethng was wrong.  
  
It was sunset now, and the group had settled next to the lake. As Miroku started the fire, Sango sat next to Inuyasha, who was leaning on a tree. Shippo was cuddled up next to Kirara, who kept her tiger-demon form to keep the little fox warm. Kagome was sitting in front of the lake watching the sunset, giving her back to the rest.  
  
"All right Sango.. what is it.." stated Inuyasha as he closed his eyes and waited for the girl's answer.  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"I know you're hiding something from me, so why don't you just go ahead and spit it out. it's not like I'm never going to find out about that anyway. what is it.."  
  
"I've got no idea of what you're talking about Inuyasha.." stated Sango in a funny way as she took a sip from her tea.  
  
"Come on Sango!! I know you're hiding something from me!! Don't you think you're fooling me with that!!" snapped Inuyasha in a funny way as a vein popped out on his forehead.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, your bad temper is not gonna make her confess.." stated Miroku as he sat back next to them.  
  
"What!! What are you.." snapped Inuyasha about to start another argument, when he was suddenly interrupted by Sango.  
  
"If you must know, she had a nightmare.." she said while getting a serious look on her face.  
  
"A nightmare?. Is that it?." asked a confused Inuyasha. What could she possibly had dreamed about to make her feel so uncomfortable? Yes, he had noticed she was keeping her distance ever since they got to the lake.  
  
"She dreamed. I think she dreamed she had hurt you.." stated Sango as she glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hurt me?.." he asked in surprise as he glared at Kagome. There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha got to his feet and started walking towards her.  
  
Miroku and Sango sat next to each other as they watched Inuyasha walking towards Kagome.  
  
"There's something else, isnt there Sango.." asked Miroku as he wathced Inuyasha walking away with a serious look.  
  
With the same look on her face, Sango nodded. "Un.."  
  
Kagome was sitting watching the sunset with saddened eyes, as she rested her head on her folded arms, her knees holding them. " 'Maybe if I just stay away from him these thoughts will disappear..'" she thought to herslef . She didn't notice Inuyasha was sitting next to her.  
  
"Oi.."  
  
"Ah!.. Inu-san!.." Inuyasha got a funny upset look on his face as she called him that way.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you??" he snapped at her. But then he changed his expression into a concerned one as he stared at Kagome and sighed. "Sango told me you had a nightmare. is that why you've been acting so weird?" he asked in a soft tone of voice, still staring at the girl sitting next to him. Kagome turned her gaze back to the sunset as she answered.  
  
"Hai.." They stayed in silence for a while, then Inuyasha turned his face towards the lake.  
  
"It was just a nightmare, I'm ok. you don't have to worry about me. and you don't have to worry about that silly dream of yours." Kagome shifted her gaze towards Inuyasha in surprise. "I know you'd never do something like that. hurting me or the rest that is. you'd never hurt any one of us, that's why you don't have to be scared. just wanted you to know that. you don't have to be scared, I'm here. and I'll protect you.." Inuyasha finished saying with a soft tone of voice as he watched the sun set. " 'After all, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now..'" he thought to himself.  
  
Kagome's blushing face was only dulled by her bright sweet smile as she stared at the caring hanyou sitting next to her. Inuyasha glared at her from the corner of his eye and got blushed as well. He'd never seen such sweet expression on Kagome's face before. It reflected such innocense, such sweetness. Why hadnt he noticed that before? He could feel something inside of him as he stared back at her, getting lost in his thoughts and her eyes. And though he couldn't tell what was it at the time, he felt right. it felt right.  
  
Author's note: Waaaaaaa!!!! So? What did you think if it??? I really hope you liked it. I know this chappy was waaaaaayyy longer than the others (*I think*) but I had to keep it this way just so I wouldn't leave you with another cliffhanger. Well, I hope you keep reviewing, and once again, thank you so much for doing it! Ja ne! 


	6. Inuyasha and Kagome

Hi there minna-san! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! As usual, I've got to say I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, but I would really love to.. anyways, I'll leave you now so you can continue finding out what's going to happen! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter6: Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
Five days had passed since the day Kagome lost her memory. She'd gotten some of them back, like this mysterious word "Osuwari", that made Inuyasha hit the ground instantly; the fact that all of them where after the Shikon shards for an unknown reason and that she was the only one able to see them. But still no memories of her family, how she got there in the first place or all the moments the group spent together. This made Kagome feel a little impatient and frustrated sometimes, and trying to remember things with all her heart and will wasn't making things easier, because all she could see where flurry visions of her past vanish just as quickly as she started remembering them.  
  
It was raining that day and Kagome sat under a tree. Even though the tree she was sitting under didn't stop the rain from getting her clothes wet, she could find a small shelter in Inuyasha's red kimono he'd given her for protection. '"Use this.. it wont help much, but at least your head will be dry.."' he'd told her as he threw his red kimono at her, getting a smile in response.  
  
They were alone that day. Inuyasha had offered to go find a place for them to stay, since the hut they were staying at was destroyed, and they didn't want to bring more problems to the villagers; besides, sleeping outdoors wouldn't be good for anyone. He was supposed to go by himself in search for another village, but as he got up to start his search, Kagome had already stood up next to him. Some arguments about her having to stay with the rest because it'd be better were heard, but things calmed down quickly as she told them everything would be all right, and that maybe this way she'd get to remember more things.  
  
Kagome smiled shyly as she remembered Inuyasha's cute upset face, and then turned around to find him sitting under the rain, all his hair and clothes wet, staring at nothing in particular, she smiled slightly at the sight of this and then turned her face away.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
The day before, Sango, Shippo and Kagome sat next to the lake watching Miroku and Inuyasha argue about something.  
  
"Feh! You perverted monk! I will not go in search for some village full of girls!!" he snapped in a funny way as Miroku turned around to the others with a smirking face and watched Sango and Shippo's 'we-shoul've-known-this- monk-was-was-going-to-say-something-like-that' expression.  
  
"Lower your tone Inuyasha! I don't think they heard you all the way to Kaede's vilage"  
  
"Feh.." was Inuyasha's answer as they kept arguing.  
  
"Mou! With them arguing all the time we're never going to find anything!" said Shippo as he got up and went running towards the two arguing guys, leaving Sango, Kagome and Kirara behind.  
  
"He's gonna get.." Sango started as they heard a bump and then Shippo's high pitched voice complaining and getting into the argument as well. "..whacked.." she finished saying.  
  
Sango drew a smile on her face and turned to see Kagome; she'd expected her to be smiling too, but instead, she found her expression to be sad in a way. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome answered. "No. it's nothing. Ano.. Sango. have I. have I ever been involved with him? I mean." asked a blushing Kagome.  
  
Sango blushed as well as she stared back at her. "Eh?.. you mean.. Inuyasha and you?.. as in more than just friends?" Sango turned her face towards Inuyasha, whon kept arguing with Shippo and Miroku.  
  
"Hai. have I ever told you if I felt something for him?.." she smiled slightly and lowered her head. ".. to tell you the truth, I've been having this feeling like . I don't know.. like I like him or something.. everytime I think of him I find myself smiling without even noticing it for some reason.." she lifted her gaze and stared at Inuyasha, and then at Sango. "Have I ever told you how I felt about him?"  
  
Sango was surprised, blushed and in a position where she didn't know what to answer. " 'Oh Kami! Why did you have to put me through this??.. what if I tell her the truth? No, that would just make her sad.. but if I lie and she gets her memory back. why me??" Sango's face was getting all red as she didn't come up with an answer.  
  
Kagome noticed her expression and her eyes got a little sad. "Uncorresponded love.. isnt it?.." she asked as Sango turned her face to her in surprise.  
  
"No!.. I never said that, it's just.."  
  
"It's ok Sango. I kinda got the feeling it was anyway. couldn't help but to feel a little sad whenever I thought of him . I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with that girl too.."  
  
"The one you saw in your dreams?" asked Sango as she got a serious look on her face.  
  
"Hai.. I don't know why, but I think she's got something to do with this feeling.. 'I think she's the one he's in love with'" Kagome thought that last part to herself.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence before Sango answered.  
  
"He cares about you Kagome-chan.." Kagome turned her face in surprise. "He just hasn't noticed yet. no guy ever does anyway.."  
  
Kagome and Sango drew smiles on their faces. "You shouldn't worry about that, I'm sure he cares deeply about you. 'More than he knows, I'm pretty sure'"  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
It had stopped raining and Inuyasha stood up shaking off all the water he'd gotten from sitting under the rain for so long. As he turned around towards Kagome, he found her intrigued though slightly saddened expression.  
  
"Oi Kagome!.. are you ok?" he asked as he walked up to her.  
  
"Hai!" said a now smiling Kagome while getting up and handing him his kimono.  
  
"What's with that expression on your face?" he asked getting a silly intrigued expression.  
  
"Eh?.. It's nothing! That's the face I was born with Inu-san!"  
  
Inuyasha's expression changed quickly to an upset one as he snapped. "INU- SAN!! How many times.. feh.. fine, call me whatever you want.. you wench.." he finally stated as he turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"..Wench?.. hehe.. Inu-san?" asked a smiling Kagome as she saw Inuyasha turning around and then getting a silly face. "Osuwari!" she stated calmly.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Inuyasha found himself kissing the ground, and as he lifted his upset though cute face, he saw Kagome kneeling in front of him with a smile.  
  
"Guess I know what I used this word for , ne?" she stated as she begun giggling.  
  
As Inuyasha got back to his feet, he couldn't help but to smile at the sight of her. Sure he was upset for what she just did, but he was glad to see her smiling after all. " 'Feh.. you wench..'" he thought to himself.  
  
"You better not do that again! I don't want to kiss the ground everytime I call you wench.." he stated in his usual tone of voice.  
  
"Sure.. I guess I should get used to my nickname, ne? Inu-san.."  
  
"Feh.. let's get going would ya.." and with that, they started walking again, in search for another village.  
  
"Ne, Inu-san. I'm not from around here, am I?" asked Kagome as she walked next to the hanyou.  
  
"What do you mean.." Inuyasha glared at Kagome from the corner of his eye.  
  
"These clothes.. they're different from Sango's. they're different from the rest of the girls outfits we've seen.."  
  
"Yeah, well.. does it matter?. everyone dresses as they please. 'Should I tell her she's not really from this time? What if it makes her feel uncomfortable.. damn it!'" he thought that last part to himself.  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha was getting pretty frustraded for a reason, and she smiled at the sight of his funny weird expression. Maybe she wasn't from this Feudal era, but she didn't care much about it then. Sure she wanted to remember everything but she was actually enjoying discovering all this 'new' things for her; she could see why she felt so comfortable around them though. Everyone cared about her, looked after her; they were all like family. And she wondered how things were before she lost her memory, she wondered how she was before. How she reacted to all their common fights, how she used to deal with all the demons that came after them, but mostly, she wondered how her relashionship with Inuyasha was like. As all these questions appeared on her mind, she found herself once again staring at Inuyasha.  
  
He seemed so strong and full of confidence that all she could do was feel glad he was there to protect her. But not just because of that; she was glad he was there with her. It wouldn't have mattered to her if he hadnt told her that he would protect her. She just wanted to be there with him, just be there for him. Without noticing, she'd gotten a sad expression on her face. Thinking about him didn't always make her feel happy. She understood then what Sango's silence meant before.  
  
Back in the lake, Miroku and Sango sat under a tree while watching Shippo play with Kirara in one of the ponds caused by the rain, though they held serious expressions as they watched the little fox playing.  
  
"Hmm. so it was Kikyo the girl in Kagome's dream.."  
  
Sango nodded in response. " I'm pretty sure she was.. Kagome told me she looked like her, but that somehow she felt it wasn't her.. I'm sure it was Kikyo the one she was talking about."  
  
"I don't believe it. too many coincidences involving Kikyo.." Sango turned her gaze towards him in surprise as she heard him say this.  
  
"Eh?.. what do you mean by that.." Miroku stayed silent and with a serious expression. "Houshi-sama?. What did you mean by that?.."  
  
"I overheard some men talking the day before the village was attacked.. they said a miko had stopped by.."  
  
"Miko?. could it have been.." Sango was quickly interrupted by Miroku, as he got back to staring at the little fox and cat-demon.  
  
"I don't know that for sure.. and I'm planning to find out more about that. but not just now.." Miroku slightly smiled as he closed his eyes and lowered his head a little.  
  
"What do you mean 'not just now'? Houshi-sama! Do you realize this could be all a set up? We've got to do something now before.." Sango was once again interrupted by the monk, who was looking at her with a smile that made her blush a little as she sat back.  
  
"We will Sango.. we will.. but let's just let them enjoy this moment.."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that if Inuyasha finds out that Kikyo may be involved with this, he'll get all upset and frustrated. you know how he is. right now this is working as a break for them.. Kagome needs this time too. let's just wait a little while longer before we start doing our research.. don't you think?."  
  
"S-sure." Sango turned her gaze away from Miroku's. Miroku stared at the taijiya sitting next to him and smiled.  
  
" 'I'm sure Inuyasha's gonna need some time to put his thoughts in order..'" he thought to himself.  
  
It was around noon now, and Inuyasha walked in front of Kagome. He occasionally turned around to glare at her from the corner of his eye, only to find her observing the surroundings and lost in her own thoughts.  
  
" 'Feh.. what is she looking for here.. it's just an empty road full of leaves and grass..'" he thought to himself as he turned his gaze towards the road once again.  
  
"Ah!.. look Inu-san!.." Inuyasha turned around as he heard his nickname, and found Kagome kneeling in front of some plants. He walked up to her and kneeled next to her with a cute confused expression.  
  
"What is it?.."  
  
Kagome picked up some of the plants and held them close to her face, as she looked carefully at each one of the leaves. "This is a medicinal plant.. I'm not sure who told me about this, but I'm sure this will help Miroku's hurt ankle.."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her smiling face. " 'She's happy. don't know why, but I think she'll get all her memory back in a short time..'"  
  
"Ne Inu-san! Can you smell it! I'm pretty sure this is the right plant!" Kagome held the plants really close to Inuyasha's face, making him fall on his back at the sudden move.  
  
"OI! Be careful with that!" he snapped as he got to his feet, Kagome standing up right after he did.  
  
"Ah! Sumimasen1 I didn't notice I was holding them so close!"  
  
"Feh.. never mind.." he stated as he dusted all the leaves from his kimono.  
  
"I'm pretty sure.." Kagome stopped and got really red as her stomach begun grunting. Inuyasha's ears started to move at the funny sound coming from Kagome's stomach, and then he got a cute confused expression as he stared at the blushing girl.  
  
"Ah!! Never mind!! Why don't we just.." Kagome was surprised as she felt Inuyasha's hand take hers and started pulling her towards a tree.  
  
"If you were hungry you should've said so." stated Inuyasha as he dragged her towards the tall tree next to them. "I don't have a radar for this kind of things.."  
  
"Eh?. don't worry I'm not that hungry really.. I was just.."  
  
"Just be quiet while I get something for you, would ya.." as he finished saying this, he let go of Kagome's hand and started to climb the tree.  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts!! If you get weak now I don't want to be the one to carry you all the way back!!" he yelled as he disappeared from Kagome's eyes. " 'Feh!.. climbing trees to get her food..'" he thought to himself as he searched for something to eat. " I know there are some berries here somewhere.. I can smell them.." he muttered as he sniffed the air, following their scent.  
  
Kagome stood under the tree waiting for Inuyasha. The soft breeze that blew occasionally made her hair flow in the air, and as she closed her eyes to feel the cold wind caressing her skin, some flashbacks appeared on her mind. Some of them were of the time they spent together in search for the shards; others when they were just sitting around having dinner; and the last one was a closeup of Inuyasha's face the day she found out he'd chosen Kikyo.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes suddenly as the image of Inuyasha's eyes vanished once again. All her doubts went away; all the hope this would just be some odd coincidence vanished. And then, there was only sadness reflected on her eyes. " 'Why did I have to remember this. why didn't it just escape my memory like everything else..'" she thought to herself. Then, she smiled saddly as she continued thinking. " 'Maybe this is just a reminder. fate keeps telling me to let go. even now.'" she lowered her head but quickly lifted it up again as she felt something hit her head. "Eh?" As she lifted her face towards the tree top, she felt more things were hitting her head and shoulders. As she turned her gaze towards her shoulders, she caught a few red berries, and then lifted her head towards the direction of the one throwing them at her.  
  
"Inu-san!" Kagome covered her face with her arm as she saw more berries coming her way. "Matte!"  
  
Inuyasha climbed down to one of the braches of the tree, holding lots of berries and some apples he'd found. " Stop complaining would ya! Look at all the things I found!" he yelled with a smirk as he saw Kagome covering her face. "Don't be such a baby! These are just berries!" he said while smirking and throwing some berries at her again.  
  
"Inu-san!!" Kagome kept avoiding the berries and Inuyasha kept his smirk at the scene. Suddenly he turned around as he heard some noises coming from his side, and what he found was a small squirrel staring daggers at him for taking its fruits.  
  
"And what do you want?" asked a funy looking Inuyasha as he as well glared daggers at the little animal standing next to him. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then the squirrel jumped towards Inuyasha, making him get a surprised/scared expression and lose his balance.  
  
Kagome took her arm away from her face only to see a whole lot of berries coming down her way. "Eh?" she said while getting a funny 'what-the-hell?' look on her face.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground with swirly eyes, the little squirrel grabbing what was left of the berries Inuyasha was carrying, and then taking off.  
  
"Wait until I get you! You little.." Inuyasha suddenly stopped and slowly turned around to find Kagome covered in berries, with all her face stained and with little berry crumbs hanging from her hair and clothes. Inuyasha gasped and expected the worst.  
  
Kagome lowered her head and her fists begun shaking in anger. " 'Oh no.. here it comes..'" Thought Inuyasha to himself as he got a funny scared expression.  
  
"You. you ought to be more careful next time.. INU-SAN." said Kagome trying to hold back from bursting into flames and snapping at him while a huge vein popped out on her forehead. Inuyasha stood there with blinking eyes at her reaction.  
  
"Sure.." was all he managed to say.  
  
A few minutes later, they were both sitting under the tree, eating the berries and apples Inuyasha had gotten. They were both silent for a moment, then Kagome speaked. "Right! I better go get those medicinal plants before I forget!" and with that, Inuyasha was left alone.  
  
As he stared at Kagome while she was getting the plants, his eyes got a slightly sad expression. " 'I had expected her to snap at me, but she didn't.. huh.. that's weird.. I kinda wanted her to snap at me.. just like she ususlly did when..'" he started shaking his head. " 'You fool! She's ill and all you're doing is complain about her not being. not being herself... not being herslef... feh.. what I am saying..'"  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head and started playing with the apple on his hand. " 'The 'new' Kagome is ok.. at least I'm not fighting with her for any stupid reason now.. yeah.. now I don't get that freaking word so often!.. and this one is way nicer! She's not bugging me all the time with her stupid questions.. 'are you ok Inuyasha?'" he mocked her. " 'Feh.. am I ok, am I ok.. of course I am.. she's not noisy now.. she's not..'" Inuyasha lifted his face and stared at the smiling Kagome. As he softened his expression and his tone of voice, he continued. " 'She's not Kagome... sure she lost her memory and she's still technically her... but she's not the same... I hate to admit it... but I'd like her to snap at me like she used to do it...'" Inuyasha finished his thoughts with a slight smile as he stared at the apple on his hand once again.  
  
" 'She may not the the same Kagome... but even if she doesn't get her memory back... even if she stays like this forever... I'll still look after her... I'll still protect her.. always..'"  
  
Inuyasha lifted his face as he heard his name being called. He got a little blushed as he saw Kagome's smiling face approaching.  
  
"I got them! Now we can continue looking for that village!"  
  
"Hai... are you ready?" asked Inuyasha as he got up and saw Kagome nodding in response. "Ja... Ikuso!" and with that, they were off in search for the village.  
  
When they finally got to a village, they found themselves in the middle of a large group of walking people. It was a pretty crowded place and everyone seemed to be busy for some reason. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to a side of the village.  
  
"You better stay close to me, there's too many people here, you can get lost.." Inuyasha stated as he watched all the people walking in front of them. As Kagome nodded, Inuyasha caught a glimpse of a familiar face and his eyes widened in shock. "K-Kikyo?.." he stammered in a low tone of voice.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as well as she heard him whisper that name. " 'Kikyo...'" she thought to herself as she watched Inuyasha's shocked expression. " 'That's her... that's the name of that girl...'" Kagome was about to say something to him, but Inuyasha suddenly cut her off before she was able to say anything.  
  
"Kagome you've got to stay here for a while... I'll be back in no time, promise me you wont move.." he said, not taking his eyes off from the road he thought he'd seen Kikyo.  
  
"H-hai.." Kagome stood there watching as Inuyasha quickly chased after the shadow of the girl he loved. "No problem.." she said while lowering her head in sadness.  
  
A cold breeze blew once again and Kagome lifted her face in shock as she sensed something that scared her. She slowly turned around and widened her eyes in disbelief. "K-Kikyo??." she stammered as she watched the miko walk out of the shadows and stand in front of her with a cold emotionless expression.  
  
"We need to talk..." stated Kikyo in a cold tone of voice that made Kagome's body tremble.  
  
Author's note: Waaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Gomen nasai!!! Another cliffhanger!!! Please don't kill me!!! I'm really sorry, but I had to stop writing otherwise you would've gotten swirly eyes from all the time you would've spent staring at the screen!! So??? What did you think?? On the next chappy you'll find out why Kikyo's been seen in the surroundings so often!!!.. or will you? Nah! Just kidding, I hope you review this one! I hope you liked it. I hope many things, but anyways, Ja Ne! 


	7. Truth Hurts

Waaaaaaaa!!! Thanks a lot everyone!! I just love your reviews!!! Anyways, I hope you keep doing it!! I don't own any of the Inuyasha's characters showed here! (*sigh*) I wish I did though... anyway, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter7: Truth hurts  
  
Kagome stood in shock as she stared back at the miko standing in front of her. Her eyes were widened in shock while her body started to tremble. Kikyo's aura frightened her, she frightened her. Her only presence was enough for Kagome's heart to start beating fast in frustration and fear. As she stared at the cold hearted and expressioned miko, Kagome got lost in her deep cold eyes. Those eyes full of emptiness and hate. Yes, it was hate the only thing Kagome could feel while staring at her, the girl that he loved.  
  
"We need to talk..." Kikyo said, not taking her cold piercing eyes from Kagome. "Let's go..." she stated as she turned around and walked towards the woods behind her.  
  
Kagome just stood there as she watched Kikyo leaving. She didn't know whether to follow her or just stay in that place like she had promised the hanyou. But there was something inside her disturbing her thoughts. She had to go with her, she had to find out what she wanted. After all, it could be important. Kagome's eyes were determined, and as she narrowed her eyes, she started following the priestess.  
  
As they walked into the forest, Kagome's eyes kept that determined expression. She stared at Kikyo's back, not knowing what would come next. " 'What are you doing Kagome... You're getting into something you probably don't want to know...'" she thought to herself. As she made these statements to herself, Kikyo kept her usually cold, non expressioned face; but then she smirked evilly at the thought of Kagome following her. " 'Like a baby duck follows its mother...'" she thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha ran quickly through the people searching for Kikyo. He held a worried expression, though serious eyes. " 'I know it was her... I just know it!'" he thought to himself as he suddenly jumped to one of the roofs of the houses that were nearby, trying to get a better look of everything around him. "Damn it!!" he yelled as he jumped off and started to run once again, leaving the people around him with confused expressions.  
  
Kagome kept her eyes on Kikyo's back. How could've she taken off with someone she had only seen in her dreams? What if this was just a disguised demon trying to kill her?. These any many questions popped into her mind as she followed the miko. But then again, what if it was something important; what if it involved Inuyasha. Kagome suddenly stopped when she noticed the miko did the same. She turned around and noticed that they were deep in the woods, the road wasn't able to be seen anymore, only her and the miko's breathing were heard. And though it was still daytime, the part of the woods where they were standing was dark. Only a few sun rays managed to illuminate the place, givin her at least a little bit of comfort.  
  
Kikyo turned towards her and stared at her for a few seconds. There she was, standing in front of her... The reason why Inuyasha smiled now; the reason why he had changed so much; the reason why he'd eventually forget her. She hated her as well. Kagome represented her failure. She was her reincarnation, but she represented all the things she wasn't able to do for Inuyasha. Kikyo's eyes narrowed at the thought of this, but then her expressioned changed quickly into a malicious smiling one. Sure she could just get rid of her now. She could just kill her and take off; but that wouldn't be fun.  
  
" 'I'm gonna make him hate you... I guess I'll have to play Naraku this time...'" She thought to herself as she watched Kagome's determined eyes.  
  
"You... you're Kikyo right..." Kagome's voice was startig to break, but she held back from doing it. She wasn't going to show fear. Not anymore. She was there to find out whatever it was Kikyo wanted to tell her, and she wasn't going to back off now.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What do you want to tell me..." Kagome asked not taking her eyes off from her.  
  
"I know you've lost your memory, and that you don't remember anything..." Kagomes eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"How? How did you..." she was cutt of when she noticed Kikyo's smiling face.  
  
"I just do... I know you don't remember anything, but I'm sure you've realized by now about my relationship with Inuyasha..." Kikyo started to walk towards her. "I can tell because your eyes reflect sadness... I can tell because you love him as well..."  
  
Kagome was taken back by her words. How could she notice? Was she so obvious? No she wasn't; there was something more to this Kikyo girl. Kagome turned her gaze away from her with a frustrated expression.  
  
"Inuyasha and I are engaged..." Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she heard those words and stared at the miko once again. "He very well knows he belongs to me... his love is mine, his life is mine..." Kikyo noticed Kagome's expression was angry, and she waited for a statement.  
  
"What??"  
  
"You heard it... he belongs to me..." Kikyo narrowed her eyes as Kagome interrupted her.  
  
"No he doesn't! He doesn't belong to you!..." Kagome stopped briefly as she heard herself say that, and then softened her tone of voice. "Just because he loves you doesn't mean that you own him... his life belongs to him only... what he does concerns to him only... and also who he loves... you don't have the right to..."  
  
" 'I' don't have the right to??... who are you to tell who's got the right to anything??" Kikyo snapped at the shocked Kagome, smirking evilly. "Havent you ever wondered why he cares about you? Why he tells you he'll protect you?"  
  
Kagome's eyes reflected hurt as she waited for the miko's answer.  
  
"It's because we look alike... To him you're nothing but a reflection of me, nothing but that..."  
  
"No I'm not! We're not alike, I'm..."  
  
"You are my reincarnation..." Kikyo smirked in satisfaction after she said this. As she watched Kagome's shocked expression, she could not do anything but smile at the sight of her. Confusion, frustration, fear, hurt; all those emotions reflected on her face made Kikyo feel good.  
  
"Reincarnation... what... what are you talking about..."  
  
"Oh... didn't he tell you?... Well I guess I'm gonna have to tell you the truth now... you see, I don't know how you got here, but what I do know is that you come from another time... that's right, you're not from this era... and what's most important, you're My reincarnation... you know what that means, don't you? It means you're just a copy of me, the souls you've got in you are mine... so in a way, you belong to me too..."  
  
Kagome's eyes were angry now. Even though she didn't remember Sango or anyone telling her about that, she knew it was true. Deep down she knew Kikyo was telling the truth. But what made her angry was the fact that she talked about her and Inuyasha belonging to her like they were simple objects. Maybe she was her reincarnation, but her mind was hers; her feelings were hers.  
  
"Stop it! I don't belong to you! Even if you say I'm your reincarnation I have a mind of my own! A heart of my own! You cant say I belong to you because that's not true!" Kagome snapped at her.  
  
"Hn... you can say anything you want, but the truth is still the same... Inuyasha only sees me whenever he looks at you... that's why he keeps looking after you... only because it's me the one he says those words to... Plus, he's only using you as a shard detector..."  
  
"Shard... detector?" Kagome's voice started to crack.  
  
"That's right... The Shikon shards You broke into a thousand pieces. Once the Shikon no Tama is completed, your job will be done, and Inuyasha will return to me... You did know he's collecting those shards only to give them to me in the end, don't you?" Kikyo was thrilled to see Kagome's hurt expression. " Hn... and you thought you were just a regular girl with several 'friends' well let me reveal the truth to you... they're all after the shards because it'll increase their powers, and you're the only one able to see them, so... you're just a shard detector to them... nothing but a shard detector..."  
  
"That's not true..." Kagome interrupted her with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"You can ask them if you don't believe me... but I think you already know... havent they asked you if you saw any bright spot on a demon they were fighting against ? Think about it..."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she remembered what had happened a few days ago. It was true, they really did ask her if she saw a bright spot on the demon's body before they attacked.  
  
"I guess you didn't notice yet they were just using you..." she stopped for a moment before she continued. "Truth hurts... doesn't it?"  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. There were so many things on her head at that moment that she just went blank. All these new things that were revealed to her hit her with the strength of a thunder. She had found out about so many painful things at a time, she could only stand there, lost in her thoughts.  
  
Kikyo walked up to Kagome and stood close to her, watching her suffer. Then she smirked. "Inuyasha loves me... and he can only think about me when he looks at you... I know you're in love with him, but that's never gonna happen... he could never love you back... and even if he could, could you be sure that his thoughts are all about you? Or will you be thinking if it's me the one he says 'I love you' to..."  
  
Kagome didn't answer, she just lowered her head and let Kikyo finish. " You better just forget about him... all the pain you're feeling now will go away if you just do it..." Kagome widened her eyes in shock as she felt Kikyo's cold embrace. Her body felt so cold, and Kagome could feel all the sadness in kikyo's heart. Yes, she felt sadness, but why? Didn't she just tell her that Inuyasha loved her?  
  
Kikyo smirked evilly as she tightened her left arm around Kagome's back while her right arm held her neck. "I don't want you to suffer later...I'm just doing this to protect you..." Kagome's eyes widened as she heard this and she quickly let go off the cold embrace.  
  
Kagome stared at her with anger filling her eyes. "Protect me?? Is that why you told me all those things??" she snapped at her.  
  
"I care about you... after all... you are a part of me..." Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Kikyo's soul snatchers surround her and lift her up. "I will see you again... dear Kagome" Kikyo finished saying with an evil grin as she disappeared.  
  
"Kikyo!!!... come back!!! I know you're lying!!!!!..." Kagome's voice softened and started to crack. " I know you're lying Kikyo..." as she said this, tears rolled down her cheek. Standing all alone in the middle of the woods, Kagome's eyes stared at nothing, reflecting confusion and hurt.  
  
Inuyasha kept looking around the people for Kikyo. He had searched in almost every house in the surroundings for her, but there was still no sign of her.  
  
"I guess she wasn't here after all..." he said while taking one last look at the walking people before turning around. " You're such an idiot... why do you have to go chasing after her like a stupid dog everytime... especially now... Damn it!! Why did you leave Kagome like that! You stupid hanyou!'" he snapped at himself.  
  
As Inuyasha walked back to the place he had left Kagome, his expression saddened as he pictured her standing by herself in the middle of the road.  
  
" 'She's always been there for you in the worst times and the first thing you do is leave her alone in her conditions... you really are an idiot...'" While having these thoughts in mind, Inuyasha started getting flashbacks of the time they had spent together; when they first met, when they started their journey to get the Shikon shards; when they met the others; when he told her he had chosen Kikyo. He stopped when the memories of that day hit him. He started remembering the day when he was headed for the well to say goodbye to her, and found her sitting by it. Even then she told him she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be with him, with the hanyou that had just rejected her.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his face with a determined look in his eyes and started to jump from roof to roof really fast headed for the place he left Kagome at, scaring all the people around him. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to see her; he just had to. His expression suddenly changed into a concerned one as he approached the road where he had left Kagome and didn't see her there. When he got there, he started searching for her in every direction.  
  
"Kagome!!... Kagome where are you!!?" He was starting to get desperate when he heard no answer after a few seconds. "Damn it!!!... Kagome!!"  
  
He was about to go off in search for her when he suddenly turned around after he heard some noises coming from behind him. "Kagome??..." He saw her fragile silhouette walking towards him, though he could notice something was wrong. Her expression was different, it was as if she had been on a fight, because her eyes reflected hurt and angriness at the same time.  
  
"Are you ok?? What happened??" asked an impatient Inuyasha trying to find out what had happened to her. He was surprised when she lifted her head and stared at him with sad eyes.  
  
" 'Is it true you're just using me to find the shards?...Am I only a shard detector for you?..." she thought to herself as she stared at the worried hanyou standing next to her.  
  
"Kagome?... Daijoubu ka?..." Kagome was brought back from her thoughts as she heard his soft tone of voice. She could see he was really worried about her, and for a moment she forgot about all those terrible things Kikyo had told her earlier.  
  
" 'Why should you believe everything she said...'" Kagome thought to herself. She wanted Kikyo's words to be just lies she could forget, but she knew they werent. She lowered her head and Inuyasha stared at her. "Let's just go..." she stated in a soft tone of voice while walking away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Oi! What's wrong!? What happened?? Did someone hurt you???" Inuyasha was angry now. What could've possibly happened for her to behave that way? He wanted to kill the person that had done this to her. As he grabbed Kagome's arm and turned her to face him, he met Kagome's fake smile.  
  
"I ran into the head of the village... and he said we couldn't stay here..." Kagome watched Inuyasha as he sighed in relief.  
  
"Is that all?? You fool, I thought someone had done something to you... Feh... is that why you're upset?" Kagome nodded slightly faking a smile. " We can always find another village..."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Why don't we..." Inuyasha was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice calling for him. As he turned around, he lifted his face and saw Sango, Shippo and Miroku riding on top of Kirara's back. "Feh.." he maged to say while getting a funny look on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Kagome!!!" cried a happy Shippo while waving his hands at them.  
  
"Shippo calm down! you're gonna make us fall!" stated Miroku trying to keep his balance while the little fox jumped up and down on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to them as they landed.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"We just came to check... you were taking too long to find a village and we thought you might have found some 'obstacles'" stated Miroku as he jumped off Kirara's back.  
  
"Feh!... well you came for nothing... we didn't have any troubles, but the head of the village doenst want us to stay here..."  
  
"Why not?" asked Sango as she walked up to them.  
  
" I don't know... Kagome was the one who ran into him..." As they turned around to see her, they noticed Kagome's saddened and thoughful expression.  
  
"Is that why Kagome's..." Miroku stopped when Inuyasha nodded in response. "Well, there's nothing we can do then..."  
  
"Yeah well..." Inuyasha and Miroku kept talking and Sango got suspicious eyes while looking at Kagome.  
  
Shippo went running towards her and jumped to her arms surprising her. "Mou daijoubu Kagome!! We'll find another village!! Besides, this place is too crowded!!" stated a smiling Shippo while Kagome just nodded faking a smile once again.  
  
Sango walked up to them withn a concerned expression. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Eh?... hai. hai... I just thought it'd be nice to sleep indoors tonight... but they're right! We can always start searching for a new village tomorrow..." She tried her best to smile in a normal way, but she couldn't help getting a sad expression every now and then.  
  
"Kagome! Don't be sad! I'm sure we'll find another village tomorrow!" yelled Miroku with a smiling expression.  
  
"Hai!" was Kagome's answer as she started to walk towards them with Shippo on her arms. Sango stayed behind watching as Kagome met the others.  
  
" 'This is not right... there's something else...'" she thought to herself as she turned towards the woods. " 'I get the feeling that...'" she was cut off when she heard Shippo calling her.  
  
"Sango!! Let's go!!"  
  
"Hai!" and with that, she walked towards the others, still thinking there was more to Kagome's sad expression than they thought.  
  
Kikyo was walking in the woods with an evil smirk on her face. She was proud of what she had done. But her expression quickly changed into an angry one as she stopped next to some bushes.  
  
"Will you come out of there once and for all? Or will I have to make you..." As she finished her threat, Naraku stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I see you're happy Kikyo... did you get what you wanted?..."  
  
"Yes... as a matter of fact, things are going better than I thought..." Kikyo turned to face Naraku with her usual cold expression.  
  
"I'm glad then... did the shards you asked for worked?... I wonder what you're plannig to do with the shard you've still got left..."  
  
"That's not on your business... but don't worry, I'll give you the shard once I'm done..."  
  
"It surprised me you came to me... I thought you hated me..."  
  
"Yeah well... I hate him even more than I hate you..." As Kikyo finished her sentence, she quickly used her bow and cut off Naraku's head. As she saw him vanishing in front of her eys, she smirked evilly. "All I've got to do now is wait... just wait..."  
  
Kikyo's soul snatchers surrounded her and started to lift her up again. She stared at one of them especially; the one that was holding a bright soul next to her. " 'Pretty soon... and he'll have to chose between you and me..."  
  
Soon Inuyasha would have to decide. Kikyo disappeared, leaving the sight of a dark part of the woods, as dark as coal, just like her heart.  
  
Author's note: Yay! That's a wrap for chappy 7!! Wow! I never thought this was gonna take me so long! (*the chappy I mean*) Cause I usually just take two hours writing, but this time it took me four! (*it's probably because I've been very busy with all the homework from the university!*) Ahh. I just want vacations!! I don't know when I'll be updating again, 'cause I'm getting tons of assignments!! But if I get lots of reviews for this one, I'll update in two or three days max. (*waaaa! I'm so mean!*) anyways, I hope you review! Ja ne! 


	8. Friends no matter what

Waaaa!! Gomen nasai minna-san!!! I know I said I'd update soon but I've just been really busy!!! Gomen ne?. Anyways, I hope you still keep reviewing!! I love your reviews!! Hehe. Anyways, I (once again) have to say I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters showed in here ok? Hehehhe, well Enjoy!  
  
Chapter8: Friends... no matter what  
  
Inuyasha and the rest had found a village to spend the night at. Two days had passed since the day Kagome ran into Kikyo, and she had decided to pretend like nothing had happened that day. Maybe because it'd be better to keep those things to herself. Maybe because this way it wouldn't hurt as much; after all, even when Kikyo's words were true, she still owed them for all the time they had spend taking care of her, and she just couldn't forget that. And even though she still held a smile everytime she talked to them or just stood there watching Shippo play around, the others had noticed her behaviour had changed. Especially Sango; being the only girl next to Kagome, she could tell she was faking all those smiles. She knew something was wrong.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Sango stood up with an angry though funny expression, holding some clothes as Miroku blinked in shock on the ground with a red mark on his cheek.  
  
" I just wanted to offer you a hand Sango!..." said Miroku while getting up and dusting off his clothes.  
  
Sango kept walking towards the hut with a huge vein popping out on her forehead. "Well your hands are nowhere needed here!!"  
  
"Hn... I'll go get some medicine supplies! Be right back... Oh! and could you tell Inuyasha he's got to fix the hut he destroyed??!..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
The day before, Inuyasha stood behind one of the huts; he had taken out Tessaiga and was swinging it around violently.  
  
" 'AHH! Why doesn't this feeling go??!... Something's wrong with that wench!! Sure she's all smiles now but I know something's wrong with her...'" he softened his expression. " 'Ever since we got here she's been acting weird... Damn it!!! What the hell happened back there!!?'"  
  
Inuyasha kept swinging Tessaiga around with all those things in mind. He knew it wasn't because of the head of the village Kagome was sad that day. He knew it was a lie. But it couldn't have been Kikyo either, because he didn't feel her presence coming from the woods; he had followed her towards the village, that's where it felt stronger. But what was it then?  
  
As these questions kept popping on Inuyasha's mind, he didn't notice Shippo walking up to him. Shippo stood behind him watching him working with Tessaiga and got a cute upset face.  
  
" 'Hmf... why does he do that?... Trying to show off his skills all the time... what a dummy..'" He thought to himself as he drew a grin on his little face. "INUYASHA!!" yelled Shippo at the top of his lungs.  
  
Inuyasha, who was pretty busy trying to answer all the questions he made to himself, was caught off guard by Shippo's high pitched tone of voice. He lost his balance and got a funny shocked expression as Tessaiga came out flying, escaping from the hanyou's hold as he landed on his butt.  
  
"Kuso!!! What are you trying to do Shippo!!" he snapped as he quickly got up and walked towards the little fox demon.  
  
Shippo turned around in a careless way, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Just came to tell you food's ready... what were you trying to do anyway?"  
  
"Feh... non of your business..." replied Inuyasha as he dusted off his kimono. "And you better not do that again! What would've happened if Tessaiga had hit you in that empty head of yours!! You've got to think things first before you do them Shippo!" Inuyasha scolded at him.  
  
Shippo was now looking at him with a cute sarcastic expression on his face as he pointed towards the place Tessaiga had landed.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and got a 'what-the-hell?' look on his face as he saw an angry looking man standing next to a half destroyed hut; Tessaiga had crashed into one of the walls of the hut.  
  
"I think you should apologize to that man...Ja ne!!" said Shippo with a happy expression as he turned around and left jumping up and down, waving his arms in the air.  
  
Inuyasha watched him as he was leaving and got a funny angry expression. " Shippo!!!"  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Sure!" replied Sango as she entered the hut and Miroku started to walk away.  
  
Inside the hut, Kagome was sitting in front of Inuyasha with Shippo on her lap. Both the hanyou and the little fox demon stared daggers at each other.  
  
"Mou!! You shouldn't have let go of Tessaiga!! It's your fault!"  
  
"What?? You took me by surprise you little brat!! You were lucky it didn't hit your big clumsy head!!"  
  
"Nani!!?" Shippo turned to Kagome with big teary eyes. "Kagome..."  
  
"Feh... 'Kagome, Kagome he's yelling at me'" Inuyasha mocked him. "Why don't you stop being such a baby..."  
  
Sango sat next to Kagome after placing the clothes on top of a blanket. "Still fighting over the same thing huh?" Kagome nodded in response with an awkward smile.Then Sango turned towards Inuyasha, who kept arguing with Shippo. "You've got to go back and fix the hut..."  
  
"Feh... I know..."  
  
"He should've done that yesterday... but because he's so lazy he told the owner he'd do it today... poor man had to sleep with half his house destroyed... I hope he didn't catch a cold..." mumbled Shippo as he glanced at the hanyou and noticed his upset expression.  
  
"What was that??!"  
  
"Enough!" interrupted Sango. "I think you should go fix that hut now Inuyasha... it's not the man's fault you were distracted..."  
  
"Eh?? Are you taking his side??" Inuyasha snapped at her punching the floor.  
  
"Ha!... eh?" Shippo changed his expression to a scared one as he saw Sango's.  
  
"I think you should go with him too Shippo... after all, you were the one that scared him..."  
  
"He did not!" snapped Inuyasha turning his face away.  
  
"Shippo you better go with Inuyasha, you're guilty in part as well..."  
  
"Mou!!" Shippo turned to Kagome with pleading eyes.  
  
"Gomen ne, Shippo... but Sango is right..." Kagome replied with a smile on her face.  
  
"Eh??"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and then grabbed the little fox by his tail, dragging him out of the hut.  
  
"See what you get for trying to get away with yours.."  
  
"Waaa!! Kagome!! Let go of me Inuyasha!!..." Sango and Kagome smiled as they saw them walking away.  
  
Kagome stood up and went towards the clothes. She knelt down next to them and started folding them carefully. Sango stayed on her position as she watched her folding the clothes. In the last couple of days Kagome had been awfully quiet.She merely nodded to everything in response, not saying more that was needed to be said, and smiling all the time. Faking a smile that is. She was staring to get worried, because whatever it was she was keeping to herself, it was obviously hurting her deeply.  
  
"Ne... Kagome..." Saango said not taking her eyes off her.  
  
"Hai" Kagome replied not turning back to face her.  
  
"Is something wrong?... I don't mean to annoy you, but you've got something that's troubling you, don't you?"  
  
"Eh?... n-no... why would you say that? Everything's ok..." Kagome faked a smile as she kept folding the clothes.  
  
"Oh... sure..." Sango turned her face towards the small pot in front of her and then her expression got a little upset. "No it's not..." Kagome widened her eyes as she heard her say this. "You're obviously hiding something... you've been acting strangely ever since we got here..."  
  
"You think so?" Kagome turned to her with a smile, trying to hide as best as she could her true feelings. "I think I'm just a little tired, that's all...I've been trying to remember things for some time know, but I still havent been able to... I think forcing my mind to do it has unconsciously gotten me tired..." She kept her smile for a few seconds and then changed it to a concerned one as she saw Sango's expression, concerned as well.  
  
"I don't know what happened back there... but whatever it was I'm here for you Kagome!" Kagome widened her eyes in surprise as she saw Sango's determined though soft expression. "You've always been there to support me whenever I needed it... and I'm here for you as well... I know you're going through a difficult time know, but I'm here for you, we all are... we're friends Kagome... no matter what... and if there's anything..."Sango continued talking as Kagome just stood there. She started remebering all the fun moments they all had spent together. Even when they werent many, she still felt happy when she remebered them. Images of them smiling; images of they holding a serious and concerned expressions; images of them just being together. Kagome lowered her head and drew a slight smile on her face.  
  
" ...that's why..." Sango was surprised now. She was interrupted bacuase Kagome had ran up to her and hold her in a hug. She widened her eyes at the sudden action.  
  
"Arigatou Sango... I'm sorry if I worried you... it's all right now... Everything is going to be all right... arigatou..." she whispered sweetly as she held Sango on a tender hug. It was going to be all right; it had taken her a few days to finally understand it. Maybe what kikyo said was true, maybe she was a shard detector like she said. But it was all right now. She understood her mission there was to help them find the shards, and as cruel as it might sound, she was in fact a shard detector, but that was not only it. The fact she was didn't mean she was used by these people because if she was then why did they care about her so much?. No, she was there because she wanted to. She wanted to help them.  
  
Sure Kikyo's words had shocked her, but it was mostly because of the way she had said them. It was the truth, but put in a hurtfull way.  
  
" 'Iiyo... I understand now...'" Kagome thought to herslef. But what was still unclear for her was the situation between Inuyasha, Kikyo and her. She realized now she was in love with him. She had known all this time in some way. And what worried her was Kikyo's words when she told her his life belonged to her. That she didn't understand, she didn't want to. One thing that was clear for her was that she wouldn't allow her to hurt him in any way. If they loved each other, she would understand, in fact she did, but what she was not going to tolerate was Kikyo playing with his feelings, playing with his heart. She'd be there to help him even if it meant getting hurt. That is just the way things were supposed to be.  
  
Later that day, everyone sat around in a circle having tea. It was around 5:30 p.m. and the sun was setting outside, giving the sky a lovely tone of orage and red. Kagome had gone back to beging herself, and they had noticed because of the change in her expressions and behaviour. As they talked about whatever had happened to them during the day, Inuyasha sat leaning on a wall watching Kagome's smiling face. He smiled too as he caught a glimpse on her sweet smile and got a little blushed.  
  
" 'Feh... like nothing had happened... I'm glad she's smiling though... hn... who'd say it. she's got a beau...'" he stopped and shook his head in embarrasment as he realized what he was about to say. " 'Kuso!.. what the hell are you thinking...'" he thought to himself.  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha's cute confused expression and smiled. "Inu-san are you..." she suddenly stopped and widened her eyes when she felt something wrong. She started to look around and she could see everything was in slow motion and her vision was turning flurry.  
  
Everyone in th room had gotten concerned expressions by this point. Kagome held her head as she kept feeling something was wrong inside her. It was like something or someone was trying to control her, but she didn't know what it was or who it was. She clenched her eyes tightly when she felt she was going to faint.  
  
"Kagome!! What's wrong?! Are you ok??" asked a concerned Inuyasha as he tried to approach her.  
  
He stood frozen when he noticed her expression.There she was in front of thim,still holding her head between her hands, hair covering her eyes. But he was able to catch a glimpse of her expression, her eyes were cold and angry. "Kagome?... are you ok?" he asked in a soft tone of voice.  
  
"Of course I am... I don't need help from a stupid hanyou like yourself..."  
  
Everyone widened their eyes as they heard those hurting words. Kagome's tone of voice deep and she was breathing heavily. Then they turned towards Inuyasha, who just stood there staring at Kagome, hurt reflected on his eyes.  
  
"What..." He held a confused and concerned expression. But inside him his heart hurt. It felt like a stab in the heart to hear her say those words to him. He quickly ran over next to her when he noticed she groaned in pain.  
  
"Kagome!!! What's wrong with you!?" asked Shippo, who held a really concerned expression and had gone over next to her as well.  
  
Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye, hate reflected on them. This made Shippo step back in shock.  
  
"Get away from me!" she yelled as she pushed the little fox to a side, making him fall.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Sango, holding her arm.  
  
"Ahh!" Kagome scremed in pain as she felt her head was about to explode. "What's happening to me!?" she cried.  
  
This made Inuyasha get angry, and he held her arms and knelt in front of her. He started to shake her, trying to get her back. "Kagome!! Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome held her head bettween her hands once again and Inuyasha let go of her. After that, everything was quiet. Silence filled the room in wich Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo, stood watching Kagome's sudden reaction. Sango was now carrying Shippo, who was scared and hurt at the same time.  
  
After a little while, Kagome took her hands away from her head and started breathing normally. She had some trouble with her vision at first, everything was flurry; she tried to focus on one thing but she couldn't. Then she felt a strong grip, and managed to focus on the one that was holding her. As her vision went back to normal slowly, she noticed Inuyasha's concerned expression.  
  
Kagome widened her eyes at the sight of his eyes. They were hurt. She had hurt him. Tears begun forming on her eyes as she turned towards the rest, only to find Shippo crying on Sango's shoulder and Miroku looking at her in concern.  
  
" What... what have I done?..." she quickly turned her gaze towards Inuyasha. "I...I'm sorry I.." then she quickly got up, all her body trembling as she started breathing heavily at the sight of what she had caused. "I... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha was interrupted when he saw Kagome's tears. He was about to say something when Kagome suddenly turned aound and ran out of the hut. "Kagome!!" and with that, he went chasing after her, leaving Sango, miroku and Shippo behind.  
  
"Houshi-sama..." said Sango not taking her eyes off from the door of the hut, as shippo kept sobbing.  
  
Miroku nodded in a serious way. " Someone was controlling her... I could feel a strong presence just a few minutes ago..." Sango and Miroku stared in a serious way.  
  
Not far from there, behind a tree that was near the hut, Kikyo stood with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"And this is only the beginning..."  
  
After a few seconds, Kikyo started to walk away, always holding that malicious smirk on her face. As the breeze blew, making her hair flow in the air, the turned one last time towards the hut. Her eyes were narrowed and empty, just as if her own escence had flown away with the breeze.  
  
Author's note: YAY!!! I got to finish this chappy!!! Once again, I am really REALLY SORRY for not updating any sooner. Waaaa!!!! I hope you don't hate me! Anyways, I do hope you keep reviewing like I said before. mmm.. anyways.. Ja ne!! 


	9. It's me the one now

Hello! Hello Minna-san! I am really happy because of all the reviews I'm getting!! Yay!! Thank you so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far! Ok, here it goes again: I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters displayed here, so please do not sue me, ok? Ok! Now that everything clear, I'll leave you with chappy 9! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter9: It's me the one now  
  
Kagome kept running as fast as she could, tears falling down her cheeks making her vision even flurrier than it was before. She couldn't think of anything right now, she just felt like running somewhere and get away from them before she started saying other hurtful things to them. Why had this happened? She didn't know the answer, and she didn't want to know. All she was able to remember were the shocked faces of the people that had taken care of her. Faces she didn't want to remember because it just brought her more pain to her heart. She didn't mean to say those things, they just escaped her mouth giving her no time to warn them. But even though she wanted, she wouldn't have had the chance to; because it wasn't her the one being in control of her thoughts, her speech. Now things were different.  
  
She stopped running when she reached the edge of a cliff. Her knees were weak, which made her fall to the ground, her head lowered, her hands resting on the soft grass as a support so her body wouldn't touch the ground. Kagome breathed heavily as she clenched her eyes, trying not to remember what had happened a few moments ago.  
  
"Why... Why did I say those things?... What's happening to me??..." she asked to herself in a soft though cracking tone of voice. She slowly openened her eyes. Her vision was back to normal now and she felt relieved in some way. Many questions were popping on her mind as she stared at her hands, but there was no answer; or no one who could tell her what was happening to her. Her eyes reflected frustration as she burried her nails on the ground, hoping that in some way, all the confusion filling her heart and mind would disappear. But they didn't.  
  
Behind her, Inuyasha stood quietly, watching her every move, her small figure resting on the ground. He could tell she was really confused and saddened for what she had done. Unintentionally of course, but she'd done it anyway. He stared at her with such sadness on his eyes; he wanted to say something to her, but right now, he couldn't find any words that could ease her pain, or his. He was sure she wasn't the one saying those things to him, but still, it hurt him to think about Kagome saying those hard words.  
  
" '...I don't need your help... stupid hanyou...'"  
  
He narrowed his eyes in anger as he remembered. He was sure he had felt an evil presence a few seconds before Kagome started to behave that way. How dare anyone take advantage of her? Or worse, how could've anyone taken possesion of her mind? Inuyasha took one step closer towards her.  
  
"Kagome?..." he asked in a soft tone of voice.  
  
Kagome turned around at the sound of the soft voice coming from behind her; she was surprised to find Inuyasha standing there, mostly because she thought after what she had said he'd be upset, but that's were she was wrong. Her eyes got even sadder as she saw his softened expression. His eyes were filled with sorrow even though he tried to hide it. Kagome quickly stood up, her body trembling a bit.  
  
"Gomen... I.. I didn't ..." her eyes started to get teary as she found herself speechless, not being able to think of something to say to him.  
  
"Why?..." Inuyasha turned his face away as he made the question. Kagome was taken back by it.  
  
" 'Why you ask?... didn't I just isult you?... After all you've done for me, I pay you back with hurtful words... how can you...'" her thoughts were interrupted as she turned to the hanyou.  
  
"Why should you be sorry for something you didn't do..." Inuyasha turned his face towards her with his usual smirk. "Feh... I was wondering when you'd snap at me again... you wench..." Kagome looked at him in surprise, but with a saddened face.  
  
" Hn... that Shippo had it coming too, being as noisy as he is I would've whacked him on the head as well... 'It'll be better not to tell her... I don't want her to get scared...'" he thought to himself as he stared at the falling leaves, but suddenly his expression changed.  
  
Kagome had ran up to him and embraced him tightly as she burried her face on his chest, crying. Inuyasha was taken back by her sudden action, he stayed still for a few seconds before his face softened and drew a slight smile.  
  
" I didn't mean to say those things... I don't know what's happening to me... please forgive me Inu-san!... I never meant to hurt you or Shippo... I just couldn't control myself, I don't know what's happening..."  
  
Inuyasha started caressing her soft silky hair as he held her close to him, trying to comfort her in some way. His eyes reflected all his frustration for not being able to put an end to her suffering.  
  
" Daijoubu... I know you didn't mean to... it's all right Kagome, it wasn't your fault..."  
  
"It was my fault, I said those horrible things didn't I?... I don't want to become a burden for you! What if I..."  
  
"Enough!..." Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha. He held her even tighter than before. "You could never become a burden for me, you understand!? Stop saying those things and stop apologizing!... Cant you undersntand I cant forgive you because you havent done anything to me?..." he stated that last part in a soft tone of voice. "You havent done anything wrong Kagome, that's why you don't need to apologize..."  
  
From behind some trees, Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood spying on them; all of them with concerned expressions. Sango turned to Miroku with Shippo on her arms.  
  
"Houshi-sama, you said it before... she was being controlled by something..."  
  
"Hai" replied Miroku with a serious expression, not taking his eyes from Inuyasha and Kagome. " But the thing is who was doing it, I'm pretty sure I've felt this presence before... however, I cant tell yet if it's from a youkai or from..."  
  
" A human being..." Sango finished for him. " Do you think a person could have such strong powers to control another person's actions?"  
  
"I don't know... but if there is, we should start preparing for a great battle... 'Because if it is true, then this person is not gonna be easy to defeat'" he thought to himself.  
  
Sango turned towards Shippo who still held a saddened face. "Ne, Shippo... you know it wasn't Kagome the one who said those things, right?" Shippo nodded in agreement as he stared at the ground.  
  
"Shippo, you better change that face now, you don't want Kagome to get scared because of those puffy eyes of yours, do you?"  
  
"Houshi-sama!"  
  
Shippo tried to fake a small smile as he heard them arguing in a low voice so they wouldn't be heard.  
  
"Hn... that was obviously not Kagome... Shippo, she would never say those things to you... or anyone of us, you know that..." Miroku stated as he stared at the little fox with a slight smile.  
  
"Hai! I know... Kagome wouldnt say those things... 'But it still hurts a little bit... Mou Shippo! Stop thinking that way! You're not the one who's suffering the most here!! Ja!! I will not forgive the one who did this to her! Gambare Shippo!! You can do it!!'" As he scolded himself, he didn't notice that Miroku and Sango were looking at him in a funny way.  
  
"What is he doing?" Asked a confused Miroku as he watched the little fox getting his fists together in front of him and with a determined face.  
  
"He's all right now... I think..." whispered Sango as they both stared at the strange movements Shippo was making.  
  
Kagome still held on to Inuyasha's kimono, but she wasn't crying anymore. All he had said to her had comforted her, but she still felt guilty. Inuyasha had tried his best to make her see she was not, but this feeling just wouldn't go. Maybe he was right about not being her the one who said those things, and she knew she wasn't, but she could've stopped herself from saying them. She just wasn't strong enough. Her will wasn't strong enough. Even when she felt she was actually being controlled, there was still a part of her that resisted it, but she couldn't do it in the end. Her will to fight that power had betrayed her. Or had it? Why didn't she just fought until the end?  
  
All this questions rushed on her mind as she felt the soft fabrics caressing her skin. Inuyasha's warmth felt so good. While leaning her head on his chest, she could feel the movements of his breathing, which seemed to have a soothing effect on her.  
  
Inuyasha felt the same way as well. Having this girl so close to him seemed to calm all his senses. He could've stayed that way forever if it was possible. Smelling the sweet fragrance coming from her as the wind made her hair flow in the air made him wanna stay that way forever.  
  
" 'This feels so nice...'" Kagome thought to herself. " ' I just wish...'" Kagome was suddenly interrupted by someone.  
  
"You'll never have him... He's mine..."  
  
Kagome widened her eyes in shock and her body started to tremble as she heard this familiar cold tone of voice.  
  
"He is mine"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he felt Kagome's trembling body. "Kagome?" He suddenly widened his eyes in surprise as he saw Kagome's scared face. "Kagome! what's wrong?!"  
  
Kagome couldn't hear him anymore, she was now lost in her thoughts, in her mind. This voice again, this voice made her feel like her head was about to explode and it scared her deeply as well. She held her head with both her hands as her vision got flurry once again, and she felt as she was about to do what she had done earlier.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha kept calling her name, but he got no answer. He recognized that expression; the same one she had gotten before she started being controlled.  
  
"N-Not again!!... p-please go away!!" Kagome yelled both in fear and desperation.  
  
Inuyasha started looking everywhere in search for the one who was doing this. "Who the hell are you!! Come out of were you're hiding you bastard!!"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo were still hiding behind the trees when they heard Inuyasha yelling and turned around to see what was going on. Sango widened her eyes when she saw Kagome on her knees and grabbing her head.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled, she was about to run up to her when Miroku stopped her. "Let go Houshi-sama! I've got to go with her!"  
  
"No! All you're gonna do is confuse her even more!" Sango loked at him in a serious way as she waited for his explanation. "Right now Kagome's struggling with whatever it is that's inside her mind... she's obviously very troubled, and if we go there she might get even more desparate and try to run away..."  
  
"But Miroku!..." yelled Shippo with an angry face.  
  
"No buts! There's a cliff right behind her!"  
  
Sango turned around as she heard this. She handt realized about the cliff.  
  
"Inuyasha will know how to handle this... we've got to trust him... he'll know what to do..."  
  
Sango nodded in agreement as she stayed back, watching with concerned and serious eyes.  
  
Kagome started breathing heavily as she felt her body was starting to feel heavy. She looked around and saw everything was on slow motion once again. She turned her gaze towards Inuyasha, who was standing in front of her searching for something with his eyes.  
  
"Inu... yasha... go away..." she managed to say with a cracking voice.  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned towards her and knelt in front of her, holding her arms. Kagome's face reflected tiredness and this made Inuyasha get even angrier.  
  
"Kagome!! I know you can resist it!"  
  
"Please... go away... I don't wanna hurt you anymore..." Kagome's eyes started to get teary as she lowered her head.  
  
"No! Kagome!!" Inuyasha got a shocked expression on his face as he saw Kagome lifting her head. Her eyes were different now, just like when they were inside the hut.  
  
"I said go away!!!" Yelled Kagome while trying to get off of Inuyasha's hold. " Take your filthy hands off me you bastard!!"  
  
Inuyasha turned his face away and closed his eyes, but he didn't let go of her.  
  
"Take your hands off me you stupid..." Inuyasha turned towards her again when he heard she had stopped. He looked at her with saddened eyes as she saw Kagome's tears. "Gomen... Inu... yasha... Argh!!" Kagome clenched her eyes. " Go... argh!... Get away from me!!! Leave me!!!" she continued yelling in an angry way.  
  
After a few seconds, Kagome stopped. She widened her eyes at the sudden action. Inuyasha had embraced her again, and had pulled her close to him. She still tried to let go of his embrace, but started to calm down slowly.  
  
"Leave me alone!!... Get your hands off me you idiot!"  
  
"No..." Inuyasha replied in a soft tone of voice while tightening his grip. His eyes were closed as he embraced Kagome in a sweet way, making sure his hold was not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough for her not to let go. " You can say anything you want... but I wont let go of you..."  
  
"Just leave me!!"  
  
"I said no... Kagome I know you can hear me... I know you're tired, you've fought this thing that is controlling you and I know your strength is almost gone... that's why you can let go now... it's my turn to fight it, don't worry I'm here..."  
  
"You!!" Kagome tried to let go, but it was useless. Little by little tears begun falling down her cheek while she continued fighting the warm embrace. "Leave... me..."  
  
"I wont leave you... not because I'm forced to stay here, but because I want to..." Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and lowered his head. He spoke softly on Kagome's ear as he felt she still was trying to let go. "I want you to know... I know what you did the day I finally was able to manage Tessaiga's Bakuryuuha..."  
  
Kagome widened her eyes in surprise.  
  
"I don't know if you remember, but that day I was fighting the Dragon my father sealed a long time ago... I know you were there, everyone was... but they were scared...I don't know if it was because of me or because of the Dragon's power, but I couldn't blame them though, I wasn't being myself; my demon blood was taking over me and I could hardly resist it..." Inuyasha smiled sweetly as he continued speaking to her in a soft and soothing way.  
  
"Shippo told me Totosai said it would be better for all of you to run away from there, but that you said no... you said no..."  
  
Kagome had stopped briefly, but then continued. "Let go of me! I want you to leave!"  
  
"No... that day you stayed there risking your life for me, now it's my turn to be here for you... It's me the one that'll help you through this now... I am not leaving you Kagome..."  
  
Kagome's eyes finally got back to normal. Because everytime she felt this coming, her eyes turned a bit darker and lost focus. She blinked a few times, making more tears to fall down her cheeks. As her vision went back to normal she felt light headed. She had been trying to stop this situation, and it had worn her out.  
  
"Inu-san..." she said in a soft way with a slight smile on her face, feeling like she was about to give in. "Arigatou..."  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes in shock as he felt Kagome's body getting lighter. When he let go of his embrace, he found Kagome's sleeping form. He quickly checked her to see if she was still breathing, and sighed in relief as he noticed everything was all right. He gently took a few strands of hair away from her face and stared at her in concern.  
  
"You must be really tired... 'I don't know what I can do for you... but I'll find the one who's doing this and make him pay for this...'" he thought that last part to himself.  
  
Inuyasha stood up with Kagome on his arms and turned around to go back to the hut. He saw Sango, Shippo and Miroku running towards them with concerned faces.  
  
"What happened? Is she ok?" asked a worried looking Sango.  
  
"Yeah... she's just sleeping..."  
  
"Hn... yokatta... let's get her to the hut, I'll go get some medicines just in case" stated Miroku as he turned around and started to walk away.  
  
Shippo jumped to Inuyasha's shoulder and stared at Kagome. "She'll be all right, wont she Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at the concernes little fox and then replied. "Of course she will... feh... she's not a weak little girl like you Shippo..." He smirked as he finished his statement and saw Shippo's reaction.  
  
"NANI??!! Little girl!!?" Shippo got a funny angry face while Sango took him with her.  
  
"Let's go Shippo... don't start arguing now, Kagome-chan needs to rest...she's sure had a rough day..." Sango started to walk away with Shippo complaining to her about Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stared once again at Kagome's sleeping face. He was glad the worst part was already over, but was angry at the same time for being her the one needing help this time.  
  
" 'I swear I'll kill the one who's done this to you... No matter what or who it is...'" he thought to himself, and then he started to walk to meet the others.  
  
Author's note: Yay!!!!!! Chappy 9 is finished!! So?? What did you think of it?? I'll try and not leave in cliffhangers 'cause I hate them too!! But sometimes, I cant help it!! Gomen ne! Mmm... I thought it'd be nice to see Inu-chan's sweet side!!(*blushes and runs everywhere bumping into chairs and lots of other stuff*) I don't know if you liked it, but oh well.. anyways, I hope you keep reviewing! I really love all your reviews!! Ok, See you next time! Ja Ne! 


	10. You are my boat

Hello minna-san!! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner! Waaa!! It's just been crazy these days! I've started a new Inu-chan fic! Yay! I'm happy that you're enjoying that to! Anyways, I hope that you like this chappy too. Ah...I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters here... waa... so sad... anyway. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter10: You are my boat  
  
The chirping birds outside the hut made the atmosphere soothing for everyone in the surroundings. It was a cool autumm morning and it would've been perfect if it wasn't for the fact that a ceirtain girl was in pain. Not exactly physical pain, but mostly emotional.  
  
Kagome was awake, but she didn't open her eyes. She could feel the few sun rays that had made their way through the rustic window of the hut caressing her pail skin. She could also hear the chirping of the birds outside.  
  
" 'What happened...'" she asked to herself in a soft tone of voice, still confused about what had happened hours ago. She quickly opened her eyes in shock as the memories of what she had done hit her with the strength and speed of a thunder. And just as quick, as if it was a reflection, she sat on the the floor letting the sheets that were covering her fall to her lap.  
  
"Inu-san!" she gasped in concern and with a worried face.  
  
"Calm down Kagome-chan... he's all right..." stated Sango in a soft tone of voice and with a sad smile on her face, while sitting next to her.  
  
"Sango...?" Kagome stared at her. But quickly turned her face away in embarrasement. "Did I..."  
  
"No..." Sango interrupted her as she reached for a cup and the tea pot. She started pouring hot tea as she continued. "You didn't do anything Kagome- chan... you don't have to worry... Inuyasha took care of you..."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she turned towards Sango again. "Inu-san! How is he! Did I say..." Sango didn't let her finish. She had placed her hands on Kagome's and was staring at her with a smile on her face.  
  
"Just turn around..." Sango stated with a smiling face. When Kagome did, her eyes widened in surprise to find Inuyasha curled up in one of the corners behind her, sleeping peacefully.This made Kagome soften her expression as she stared at the sleeping hanyou.  
  
"Yokatta..." She stayed that way for a while, not taking her eyes off him. Just staring at the sleeping form, which seemed to be pretty uncomfortable, but yet suited for the occasion. Then she turned towards Sango, who offered her the cup of tea. "Arigatou..."  
  
"You're welcome..." stated Sango with a smile. But that smile quickly changed into a concerned one as she observed the fragile figure of the girl next to her. Kagome had lowered her face and was now staring at the cup, watching how the tea moved from side to side as she did the same with her hands.  
  
"What is happening to me Sango?..." she asked in a soft tone of voice, trying her best not to let the tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't know..." Sango wanted to kill herself for that. Those words came out without notice, not giving her the time to think for a more comforting answer. A soft cool breeze entered the hut, making the steam from the cup fly around them. She could notice Kagome's sadness. She could noice her confusion and desperation for not knowing what was happening to her or how she could fix it. Sango's eyes met the sleeping hanyou and then she smiled.  
  
" He stayed up all night looking after you..." Kagome lifted her face with a surprised expression and a slight blush. " We all took shifts during night to do it, but he always stayed next to you... he refused to go to sleep..." Kagome turned around and stared at Inuyasha with a sweet smile drawn on her face. Then Sango continued. "I guess he was just too tired and he fell asleep..."  
  
" 'Inu-san...'" Kagome thought to herself. Then she turned towards Sango again. " Gomen..." Sango looked at her in surprise. " I don't remember exactly what I said yesterday... but if I said something that hurt you..."  
  
"You didn't... Kagome-chan, there's nothing you should be apologizing for... you didn't do anything..." Kagome's eyes started to get teary as she listened to her. Sango was actually repeating what Inuyasha had told her before without even knowing it. That she remembered. She remembered Inuyasha's strong embrace that saved her from whatever it was that was controlling her. "Ja... I think you better go back to sleep now..."  
  
"No... I'm ok now... I don't need to sleep anymore..." she replied with a smile. " 'Because if I do, then I'll only remember what things I did yesterday...'" she thought to herself.  
  
"Are you sure?... I think you should go back to sleep, it'll make you feel better..."  
  
"Hai... arigatou... I don't know why, but I feel ok now, really..."  
  
Sango smiled back at her and then nodded. "Ok then..."  
  
Kagome looked around and got a concerned face. "What happened to Miroku and Shippo?"  
  
"They went to look for some food and medicines, they should be back soon..." Sango replied with a smile, letting her know that they were ok.  
  
"Have you... have you talked about..." Kagome didn't want to finish the sentence, and Sango noticed so she interrupted her before she did.  
  
"Hai... we've been talking about the possibilities... about the demons or persons that might be involved with this..." Sango had a serious expression now.  
  
"Were you able to find something?" Kagome's gaze went back to staring at the tea cup.  
  
"Not yet... but we're getting closer, don't worry, we'll get to it..." Sango smiled at her as a sign that everything would be ok. This made Kagome smile in relief. Sango watched her as she took a sip out of the cup and then got a serious expression once again.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo were hiding behind some trees. Sango was carrying Shippo on her arms and they were all silent.  
  
"Houshi-sama... who do you think could be doing this?" Sango asked not taking her eyes off of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"I don't know Sango... but this presence is just not normal... I don't know why but I feel like..." Sango interruped him.  
  
" Is Kikyo..." Miroku turned towards her and Shippo just looked at her in confusion.  
  
"How are you so sure?" asked the monk.  
  
"Yeah! Kikyo's not been around, has she?" asked a concerned Shippo.  
  
"No she hasn't... but I just know it's her... this feeling keeps telling me that she is..." Sango narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Hm... We should keep this to ourselves then..." stated Miroku as Shippo and Sango turned to him in surprise. " If it is true that Kikyo's the one behind all of this then it would just make things worse... Inuyasha's heart would be divided... wether to chase after the one he loves knowing that she's responsible for Kagome's condition... or to stay with Kagome and watch her suffer... that if Kikyo's indeed the one to blame for all of this..." Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement. " I think we should keep Kagome out of this too... this would just confuse her greatly... I say we start paying attention to everything around us... maybe that way we'll be able to discover who or what is doing this..."  
  
Sango, Shippo and Miroku turned their gazes towards Inuyasha and Kagome once again.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
The hours passed and Inuyasha was still asleep in the hut. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt some strange noises and a funny smell coming from around him. He slowly sat and started to rub his sleepy eyes.  
  
"What is going on?..." he asked in a sleepy tone of voice. As his vision got clear, he noticed Miroku was inside the hut preparing some medicine with some plants he and Shippo had collected. When his gaze met the empty spot where Kagome was supposed to be sleeping, he quickly got an angry expression and stood up.  
  
"What?? Where's Kagome!!" he snapped at the monk who seemed not to care about it. "OI!!"  
  
"Inuyasha you better start controlling that morning mood of yours... well, that afternoon mood of yours..." stated the monk as he glared at the hanyou.  
  
"Afternoon?" Inuyasha asked with a cute and innocent tone of voice. But then he shook his head and his glare was back to reflecting anger and concern. "Wait a second!! Where is Kagome??!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha she's fine... she's outside with Sango and Shippo..." Miroku followed Inuyasha with his eyes as he saw him going towards the door of the hut.  
  
Inuyasha stood there watching Kagome's smiling face. She was actually smiling! It was like nothing had happened to her. Then he smiled in relief. "Feh... what is she doing up... she should be resting..." he stated not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"She said she was feeling ok... there's no reason to keep a person in bed if she's not ill..."  
  
"What?? You know what just happened a few hours ago!"  
  
"Didn't you hear me Inuyasha? She said she was feeling ok..."  
  
"Feh... whatever..." stated Inuyasha as he went back in the hut and sat behind the monk, leaning on the wall. " Did she really said she was ok? Did something hurt her?"  
  
"No... that's what she said... she's feeling ok... just as if nothing had happened to her..." said Miroku while preparing the medicine.  
  
"And what's that for?... it smells funny..."  
  
"Just some medicine in case any one of us gets injured..." The hanyou's expression turned serious.  
  
"Why... do you think we'll be going on a battle any time soon?"  
  
"No one knows that... it's just in case, you never know when you're gonna need one..." Miroku glared at the hanyou from the corner of his eye. " Maybe the one who's causing this will show up soon..."  
  
"Feh!! I'd like to see that filthy demon get any closer!!" snapped an angry Inuyasha as he closed his eyes. "I'd sure get rid of him with Tessaiga's Bakuryuuha..."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Of course I would! What is wrong with you!" snapped an angry Inuyasha. Why was he making stupid questions like that?  
  
"Well you know Inuyasha, what if you're wrong and it's not a demon the one causing all of this?" Miroku stated with a serious face. Inuyasha then widened his eyes. Could it be possible for a simple human to be doing all of this? No, impossible.  
  
" What? Are you trying to say that a human is the one causing all of this??"  
  
"Well... 'not a human actually'... you cant be sure a demon is after this... what if it's someone with great powers..."  
  
"Someone with great powers..." Inuyasha got a thoughful expression and then he gasped.  
  
" 'He got it'" Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"Are saying that Naraku could be after this??" Miroku got a sweat drop.  
  
"Hm... possibly but..." Miroku was interrupted by Inuyasha, who stood up quickly with an angry expression.  
  
"That Naraku's gone too far!! I swear I'll cut him up to little pieces!!"  
  
"Wait Inuyasha you didn't let me finish!... Yes, it could be possible that it was Naraku the one behind all of this, but have you felt his presence these last few days?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped. Miroku was right, Naraku's presence was not even near them. But then who? "You're right... I havent..."  
  
"You should stop jumping into conclusions so fast... but one thing is for sure... the one behind this has great powers... if he, she or it can control a human's mind then we should be careful... it can probably happen to us too..."  
  
They stayed in silence for a while. Then Inuyasha spoke in a soft tone of voice. " Yeah... but it's only happened to Kagome..."  
  
Outside, Kagome, Shippo and Sango were sitting on the grass watching the lake in front of them. They closed their eyes as they felt the breeze blowing, caressing their skins and taking away all the bad things with it.  
  
"Ah!! This feels so good!!..." stated a happy looking Shippo while he rested on Kagome's lap. He was happy to know that Kagome was back to being 'normal' now. He was happy to know his friend was back.  
  
"Hai!" replied a smiling Kagome as he watched the little fox-demon resting on her lap.  
  
Sango turned around as she felt someone was approaching. She smirked and then turned towards Shippo.  
  
"Ne Shippo... what do you say we take a ride on Kirara? We need to go get 'those things' for Houshi-sama..." she stated as she glared at him.  
  
"Eh?? What things?? I wanna stay here with Kagome!!"  
  
Sango got a sweat drop on her her head and then faked a smile as she made signs with her eyes. "Shippo! Come on!..."  
  
"No! I said no Sango!..." Sango quickly got up and took Shippo with her as Kagome only smiled. "Sangoo!!!" Shippo cried, but then he quickly stopped as he met Inuyasha's eyes. "Oh..." was all he managed to say.Then they started to walk away.  
  
"Ne Shippo... didn't you notice the hints I was giving you?" Sango whispered as she walked away, carrying Shippo in her arms.  
  
"Hints? You mean that eye twitching thing you were doing? I thought something had gotten in your eye..." he whispered innocently as Sango got a sweat drop on her head and a funny upset expression.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and stared at the lake. She turned to him in surprise and then smiled as she understood the reason for her friend's behaviour.  
  
"Ohayou!" she said in the most cheerful way she ever had. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. Was this the same girl who was crying in his arms some hours ago? Unbelievable. How could she be so calmed?  
  
"Ohayou..." he replied in a dry tone of voice, still having doubts on his mind.  
  
Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha's concerned expression. " I wanted to thank you for what you did..." Inuyasha turned to her in surprise. "Sango told me you stayed up late to take care of me... Arigatou..."  
  
Inuyasha shifted his gaze somewhere else so that she wouldn't see his blushing face. "Sure..."  
  
"It's such a beautiful day isnt it?... well, afternoon actually..." she said while drawing a smile on her face.  
  
Instead of making Inuyasha happy, her smile only made him angrier. How? How can she hold such a happy expression after what she's been through? This was not normal. No normal person could be at such ease under this circumstance. Then he snapped.  
  
"Why?? Why are you so calmed after what happened??" Kagome only stared at the lake in front of them. " How can you not show any worries Kagome?? Your life could be in danger!! Your life IS in danger!! Cant you understand that??"  
  
Kagome smiled. Inuyasha stayed in silence and with widened eyes. Not taking her eyes off the lake, she started speaking. " Nee... Can I tell you a story, Inu-san?"  
  
Inuyasha was confused, but he only nodded as he too stared at the same lake.  
  
"I don't really remember who told me this... but it just keeps coming to my mind for some reason... Once upon a time, there was a fisherman... this fisherman was all alone, he had no family or friends, he only had a boat he used everytime he went fishing... As the days passed, because of the lack of friends he had, he started to talk to this boat, as if it was a person... the fisherman started telling him about all the things he did during the day... 'I couldn't sleep last night because of some noisy kids...' he told the boat. 'I cant believe what kind of parents let their kids play at such late hour'..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her as Kagome told the story. He was listening to her but at the same time he got lost in her eyes, her soft tone of voice. And then he blushed.  
  
"And so the days passed and turned into weeks, and the weeks into months... and the fisherman thought of the boat as a friend now. He didn't realize the boat had become his friend... And so did the boat... It had listened to every story the fisherman had to say; it had listened to every problem he had had; it had stayed with him feeling the tears that fell from the fisherman's eyes; 'I understand your pain' the boat wanted to say to him. 'I understand your suffering, because I've also been left alone'. Of course the fisherman couldn't hear this from the boat. But what he felt was relief after he told him all the stories, all his feelings... as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders..."  
  
"He felt relieved?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded with a smile.  
  
"Hai... telling the boat all he was feeling freed him from carrying it all by himself...; one day, the fisherman and the boat went to the sea. But what they didn't expect was a terrible storm coming towards them. Many times they had confronted storms, but not like this one. This storm was the most violent one they had ever been up against. They were afraid; the fisherman held on to the boat as hard as he could... 'No! I'll never let you take it away from me!' the fisherman yelled to the storm as if it was someone trying to take his precious boat away from him. The boat was also screaming, but no one could hear him... 'No! don't take him away from me!' it yelled. The boat started struggling against the waves that hit it hard, but the fisherman just couldn't take it; 'Hang on!' the boat seemed to be yelling at the fisherman, who was trying as hard as he could not to let go. But, who was pushing the fisherman so hard towards the bottom of the ocean? Why? Just then, a huge wave hit the side of the small boat, but the boat tried with all it's strength not to sink, and it didn't..."  
  
Inuyasha was listening carefully as Kagome told the story. She seemed so into it that he didn't want to interrupt her.  
  
And Kagome continued. " Soon after, the boat felt pain. It wasn't because the wave had destroyed part of it, but because his dear friend, the fisherman, was gone. He just couldn't resist it anymore and fell into the ocean. 'Friend!!' the boat seemed to yell, but he got no answer back. The boat was ready to sink, thinking that his dear friend the fisherman had died... But he said no. 'No! the fisherman is not dead! The fisherman is not dead! I'll save him!' and so the boat started to look for the fisherman, struggling against the waves. Then it spotted him, there he was! The fisherman was asking for help! He was still alive! The boat made its way through the waves and just when a wave hit it, he made a piece of rope fall in the ocean. The fisherman caught it just in time and climbed up; 'I did it!' the boat cried in happiness... 'I saved my friend!'; Soon after, the storm was over. The fisherman layed on the deck of the boat, happy that he was alive after such a terrible storm. 'Arigatou!!!' he yelled at the top of his lungs. The boat understood then, the fisherman was thanking him.Thanking him for not leaving him alone. And that's where the story ends..."  
  
Kagome turned towards Inuyasha with a sweet smile. Inuyasha just stared back at her. "Do you want to know why I'm not worried now Inu-san?" Inuyasha just nodded.  
  
Kagome turned her gaze towards the lake once again. " I don't know if I'm being selfish here... but the reason why I'm not scared is because I trust you..." Inuyasha widened his eyes. Kagome turned towards him smiling once again. " You are my boat Inu-san..." Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"I'm... your boat?..." he asked not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Hai" replied a smiling Kagome. "Just like the fisherman from the story trsuted his dear boat, I trust you... I trust you Inu-san... you are my boat... you saved me from the storm, remember?"  
  
Inuyasha was deeply blushed now. He only smiled at her. "Wakatta..."  
  
Inside the hut, Miroku, Sango and Shippo leaned over the wall to catch a glimpse of them.  
  
"Why are they staring at each other like that??" asked an intrigued Shippo.  
  
"Shippo just be quiet and learn..." replied Miroku.  
  
"Learn??" asked an annoyed Sango.  
  
"Shh!! Let's just watch them!" stated Shippo. And they all smiled at the sight of it.  
  
Not far from where they were, Kikyo stood with a serious expression. She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes in anger. Then, she turned around and started to walk away.  
  
Author's note: Waaaa!! So??? What did you think of it??? I hope you liked this chappy as much as I did! What did you think of the fisherman and the boat's story? Did you enjoy it? Please review and let me know ok? Ja ne! 


	11. Unexpected Visitor

Waaa!! Hi again!! Ok, I'll explain everything on the author's note, ok? Don't own any of the Inuyasha characters by the way. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter11: Unexpected visitor  
  
Twelve days had passed since the day Kagome lost her memory. Twelve days that seemed to have flown away just as quickly as the cool autumm breeze that blew around them. It was almost unbelievable that in such a short period of time, such unexpected and terrible things could've happened to them. From the moment Kagome lost her memory, to the 'incident' that happened just a few days ago.  
  
Everything seemed so unreal that sometimes Inuyasha and the rest wondered if this wasn't some sort of dream they were having, or if it was some kind of trick a demon was playing on them. But it wasn't; all they had to do was turn around and look at Kagome. The once cheerful and loud girl was gone. Well, not exactly 'gone', because she was still there, she was still Kagome, but her strong personality and loud tone of voice were not there anymore. She was more quiet now, and she didn't snap at Inuyasha or anyone of the guys like she usually did when they werent behaving correctly. Though she still held that smile of hers that could ease anyone's heart, especially Inuyasha's.  
  
The last couple of days had been difficult ones; the thing or person that was trying to control Kagome's mind kept tormenting her and the rest. She had snapped at Inuyasha and little Shippo again in one occasion, and Miroku and Sango in another. But now everything was ok, or at least it seemed to be. Whenever Kagome felt like she was about to start saying hurtful things to the people she cared so much about, she'd clench her eyes tightly and hold her head between her hands in an attempt of taking back the control of her mind. And it seemed to work, because after a few seconds of struggling agaisnt this power, she'd get back to normal, breathing heavily and with her eyes out of focus, but with control of her own mind and thoughts again. Of course everytime she had one this outbursts, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo would be right there next to her; and it did have a good effect on her, because it gave her the strength to keep fighting it. She felt glad they were right beside her, even when it was under such stressful situation.  
  
But things were ok this morning. Inuyasha and Miroku had gone who knows where. Probably the hanyou chose to practice his sword skills and went in search for a quiet place so no one could interrupt him while he was practicing; and the monk probably went chasing after the village's girls like he used to do everytime they got to a new village.  
  
Sango, Shippo and Kagome were sitting under a tree that was next to the hut the head of the village had given them. Sango was petting Kirara while Shippo sat on Kagome's lap watching the little cat-youkai sleep on her friends lap.  
  
"Ah!! This feels so great!!" stated Shippo with a big smile on his face as he stretched his arms.  
  
"You're right Shippo... The weather is great, we've already cooked what we're going to eat, we don't have to hear Inuyasha's complains every five minutes..." Sango got a funny angry expression before she got to say the last part of her sentence. "... and we don't have to worry about a ceritan Houshi's perverted hand..."  
  
"I think that hand is not 'our' problem really..." stated a smiling Kagome. They all giggled at her comment and then Shippo turned his face towards her.  
  
"Ne, Kagome... feeling ok?" the little fox-demon asked with a slightly concerned face, getting a sweet smile in response that assured him everything was fine.  
  
"Hai... don't worry Shippo everything's ok..." Kagome started staring at the clear autumm sky above them, her smile not leaving her face. " I think I'm finally able to control it... now things are easier for all of us to handle... ne?"  
  
"You're right Kagome-chan... everything is ok now..." stated a smiling Sango.  
  
"Hai... arigatou Sango-chan, Pou-chan... if it wasnt for all of you then I dont think things would be... eh?" she stopped and stared at the surprised faces of her friends. "Is everything ok?" she asked in concern.  
  
A blinking Sango stared back at her in surprise before she answered. "Hai everything's fine... Kagome-chan... how did you... call us?..."  
  
"Sango-chan and Pou-chan of course..." She windened her eyes in surprise as the little fox youkai started jumping up and down on her lap. Happiness spreading all around him as he stared at Kagome with big sparkling eyes.  
  
"Kagome! You called me 'Pou-chan'! you remembered!" he stated in the most happy tone of voice ever.  
  
"Pou-chan..." she mumbled softly to herself, a smile already forming on her lips. "That's what I used to call you, isnt it? Pou-chan and Sango-chan..."  
  
"Yes! Kagome you're starting to remember!" cried a happy looking Sango, getting a nod and a smile in response. "This is great!"  
  
"Hai!"stated a smiling Kagome.They turned around when they heard someone approaching, and when Shippo noticed it was Inuyasha, he ran off to meet him.  
  
Inuyasha saw Shippo approaching at high speed towards him, and got a suspicious face as he thought of a reason why he was so happy to see him.  
  
" 'Eh? And just why is he running towards me now? I bet he did something wrong... Feh! I will not stand up for him if that's what he's thinking! That's Kagome's job...'" he thought to himself as he stopped his way towards them.  
  
Shippo jumped to his head and sat on his shoulders while grabbing Inuyasha's dog ears, forgetting completely about the most sensitive part of the hanyou's body, and making him get an angry expression.  
  
"OI!! What do you think you're doing you little brat!!?" asked an annoyed Inuyasha while trying to get rid of Shippo.  
  
"Kagome! She called me 'Pou-chan' again! And she called Sango 'Sango- chan'!" cried an excited Shippo.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha turned towards her and met her smile, then he smirked and started walking towards them again. When he got near, Shippo jumped off his head and went running towards Kagome.  
  
"Isnt it great Inuyasha?? Kagome's starting to remember again!!" cried a happy Shippo.  
  
"Hai, Pou-chan and Sango-chan are happy that I called them that... It's funny, it just came out of my mouth..." stated a smiling Kagome.  
  
" 'Good then! This means you'll be callinng me Inuyasha again instead of using that stupid nick name...'" the hanyou thought to himself while drawing a smile of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Isnt it great?... Inu-san!"  
  
A sweat drop fell from Inuyasha's head. Well, at least it was a good thing she remembered.  
  
"Hai..." the hanyou grunted, arms crossed in front of his chest. They all turned around when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. And when they did, they found a smiling Miroku walking towards them, with a red mark in the shape of a hand printed on his cheek.  
  
"Hello everyone! I see you're all in a rather good mood this morning!" the monk stated happily as he approached them.  
  
They all stared at him with suspicious faces, even Kagome, who by this point had acknowleded the monk's odd behaviour when it came about women.  
  
"Houshi-sama..."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about this, it was just a little...mmm... misunderstanding with one of the girls... Ah, some people just don't appreciate it when you offer them a hand..."  
  
"Feh! I bet I know where that hand of your was Miroku..." stated the hanyou.  
  
"Please do not jump into conclusions Inuyasha... anyway, what are you so happy about?"  
  
Little Shippo widened his eyes in happiness. "Kagome called me 'Pou- chan'!..." As Shippo told the good news to Miroku, Kirara, who was resting peacefully on Sango's lap, started twitching her ears. She opened her eyes and jumped off her lap to everyone's surprise, and stared at the direction Miroku had come from.  
  
"Kirara?..." Sango asked with a worried expression on her face. Kirara changed quickly into her tiger-youkai form while grunting with a fiercing expression. Sango and Kagome stood up inmediatly.  
  
"What is it?!" asked a concerned looking Shippo.  
  
"It must be a demon..." Stated Miroku while holding onto his staff in a defense position. Inuyasha quickly unsheathed Tessaiga and turned towards the rest with an angry expression.  
  
"Sango! Shippo! Take Kagome out of here now!..." He turned around again when he saw them nodding. "I'll get rid of you piece of scum!!" he yelled while running towards the direction Kirara had sensed the shouki.  
  
"Inuyasha wait!" yelled Miroku while running after him.  
  
Sango, Shippo and Kagome turned around when they felt a strong breeze blowing in the area. Inuyasha and Miroku had to cover their eyes and stop at the sudden situation.  
  
"Damn it! Kagura show your face and stop hiding you coward!!!" yelled Inuyasha with an angry epression while holding Tessaiga in front of him. But his expression quickly changed into a surprised one as he saw Kouga bursting out from the trees behind him at full speed. Apparently, it was due to the incredible speed of his that made the breeze become stronger.  
  
Now they were all surprised. What was Kouga doing there? Miroku sighed and turned around.  
  
"Well, it was nothing after all..." he stated with a sigh.  
  
Inuyasha put Tessaiga back on its sheath and closed his eyes. "Feh! What are you doing here Kouga..." A sweat drop fell from Inuyasha's head when he noticed Kouga had run passed him and was now standing next to Kagome, holding her hands between his. Inuyasha turned around with a funny angry expression.  
  
"Kagome!! I knew it was your scent the one I had smelled!" Kouga stated with a grin on his face while staring at the shocked blushing girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Eh?..."  
  
"Boy he never gives up, does he?..." stated a funny looking Shippo while jumping to Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Some people just never seem to understand..." she replied also with a funny look on her face.  
  
" I knew it had to be you! I could never mistake that scent of yours Kagome..." Kouga stated still holding that smirk and her hands.  
  
"Eh... excuse me but... who are you?..." Kagome asked with an awkward smile on her face. Kouga's expression showed how shocked he was when hearing those words.  
  
"What??!! What do you mean who am I??"  
  
Inuyasha walked up behind him with a triumphant smirk on his face. "She doesn't know who you are Kouga, so why don't you just get out of here..." Kouga stared at him from the corner of his eye. "You'll just bring her bad memories..." Once again, a sweat drop fell from Inuyasha's head as he noticed Kouga gad stopped paying attention to him and was back to holding Kagome's hands.  
  
"Kagome! Is it true you don't remember me??" Kouga was shocked again when he noticed Kagome nodded in response. "No way!!"  
  
"Oi! Get your fitlhy hands off her!" Inuyasha snapped at him, but Kouga continued ignoring him.  
  
" Ah... I think this is gonna take way too much of our time..." stated Miroku while sighing.  
  
"You're right Houshi-sama..."  
  
"Why don't we go find something to eat... I'm getting hungry..." stated a funny tired looking Shippo. After all the encounters Inuyasha and Kouga had had, it was obvious where this one was going. Some name callings here and there, then of course death glares at each other, but in the end everything went back to normal. Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement and started walking towards the hut, leaving the three of them behind.  
  
"Don't you think we should bring Kagome-chan with us?..." asked Sango while glaring at her from the corner of her eye.  
  
"No, I think she'll be all right... I'm assuming Inuyasha wont be stupid enough to fight in front of her in her conditions... she'll be ok, I think..."  
  
"Ok then..." after that short talk, they continued their way towards the hut.  
  
Kouga stared at Kagome in disbelief of what he'd just heard. Was is possible that his woman had forgotten all about him?  
  
"... Kagome... what has this Inukkoro done to you!!??"  
  
Iuyasha was fuming now. He stood right in the middle of them with an angry look on his face. "What did you call me you wimpy wolf??"  
  
Kouga turned to him with anger reflected on his eyes. Inuyasha stared back at him as well. If glares could kill, both of them would've been dead by now. Kouga faced the hanyou in a defiant way.  
  
"What the hell is your problem dog face??"  
  
"What?? What the hell is YOUR problem?? What are you doing here anyway??" Inuyasha snapped back at him.  
  
"What do you care... I came because I smelled MY WOMAN'S scent!!"  
  
Kagome was blushing now. "Y-Your... woman?..." Kouga quickly turned to her and took her hands between his.  
  
"Yes! You're my woman Kagome! What has this retard done to you??"  
  
"KOUGA!!!..." Inuyasha was about to snap at him again when he suddenly stopped. He noticed Kagome's expression was rather upset now and he wondered what she had to say about this.  
  
"Kouga-kun...it's true that I don't remember you and I'm really sorry about that... but Inu-san, Miroku, Sango and Shippo have helped me a lot, and I wont let anyone insult them... I don't really know why you're refering to him as 'Inukkoro' but you should stop... if it wasn't for him then I wouldn't be here..."  
  
Inuyasha had a deep tone of red on his cheeks by now. As he stared in surprised at the girl who had stood up for him, he couldn't help but to smile slightly at her sudden change."'Hn... now that is something the 'old' Kagome would've said... She still has all that temper inside her...'"  
  
Kouga blinked at her and after a few seconds, he started laughing for no reason, leaving both, Kagome and Inuyasha, with surprised expressions as he chuckled. "Wahahaha... 'Inu-san'?? what kind of name is that??" he asked still laughing as hard as he could. The hanoyu held a reddened expression, but it was because he was deeply embarrased now.  
  
"Shut up!!! What the hell are you laughing about!!!? Feh! You better shut your mouth up you filthy wolf!!"  
  
" 'Inu-san'!!! Wahahahahaha..." Kouga kept making fun of him. He suddenly stopped when he noticed Kagome's saddened eyes.  
  
" I didn't know you were offended by me calling you that way..." Kagome stared at the hanyou, who had gotten an awkward expression and didn't know what to do by this point.  
  
"Eh??..." Inuyasha turned his head away slightly blushed and crossed his arms in front of his chest while closing his eyes. " Feh... I don't mind... you wench..." Kagome smiled slightly at his comment. Even though she knew he felt a little uncomfortable about his nickname, he let her call him that way. He could be so understanding sometimes.  
  
"What did you call MY WOMAN you half breed!!??" snapped an angry looking Kouga.  
  
"Quit calling her YOUR WOMAN stupid wolf!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga kept their argument for a while, with Kagome standing next to them, watching as they fought with confused and surprised eyes. She suddenly felt something pulling her skirt, and when she looked down to see what it was, she found Shippo's funny glare as he stared at the two fighting boys standing in front of him.  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
"We better get inside... these two are gonna be arguing all day here... don't you want to eat something?" he finnaly asked with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Sure!" replied a smiling Kagome. Then they turned around and walked towards the hut, not before Kagome turned one last time to watch Inuyasha and Kouga argue.  
  
"... Feh! Well you've caugth your food already! Why don't you go back to were you belong!!" snapped an angry looking hanyou while pointing at the boar Kouga was holding.  
  
" This is were I belong!!... I don't know how I could've trusted you Kagome's life! You stupid dog boy! Look at what you've done to her!"  
  
"What?? I didn't do anything!!"  
  
"That's right!! You didn't! And because of it, now Kagome's memory's gone!" The words hit Inuyasha's ears roughly. He widened his eyes at the wolf's comment. After all, it was true; what he said was true. If he had done something other than to stay paralized in that moment, he could've stopped the demon's attack. "Stupid dog... you're worthless even as a hanyou..."  
  
Kouga turned his back to him and then started heading towards the hut. "If it wasn't because I have to take this back to my gang and because we're damn busy with other things, you'd be damn sure I'd come back for my woman..." He turned once again to face Inuyasha, who just stood there staring at nothing. "If you fail one more time, I'll come back to get her for good... I cant trust you with her..."  
  
"She's not your woman, you're not gonna take her away from..."  
  
"From what? From you? I think she'd be safer staying with me than hanging around with you... you're obvioulsy not strong enough to protect her... damn dog..." Kouga turned around again and continued his way towards the hut, leaving a thoughful Inuyasha standing by himself.  
  
The hours passed rather quickly from that moment. Kouga had entered the hut and started behaving like he usually does when he's around her: calling her 'his woman', holding her hands and stuff like that. The only difference now was that Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Shippo tried hard to keep Kouga away from Kagome, but he just was a little kitsune standing up against a wolf. Kagome too tried to keep his hands away from hers, so she moved next to Sango and stayed there for as long as she could, she was a much better 'wall' between her and Kouga.  
  
Miroku and Sango explained all that happened in the last few days, and Kouga just sat there with a serious expression, listening to what they had to say. They didn't tell him everything, for he didn't need to know all the details. Actually, they wouldn't have told him anything if it wasn't for the fact that he already knew Kagome's memory was 'gone'. After some comments on how he could've protected her and how Inuyasha was just a lousy hanyou, which annoyed the heck out of Kagome, he stood up and left; but not before making clear that Kagome was HIS woman and that he'd be back for her.  
  
Now they were all sitting inside the hut, taking a break from the loud wolf who had just left.  
  
"Wow... that Kouga is sure a noisy and loud wolf!" stated Shippo with a funny annoyed expression on his face.  
  
Miroku sighed and leaned on one of the walls. "You're right about that Shippo... Kouga can be even more annoying when he's upset..."  
  
"I still don't like the fact that he keeps calling me 'his woman'... that is just wrong..." Kagome stated with an awkward smile on her face.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha doesn't like that either... usually he stays right next to you whenever he's around... I wonder what he's doing, he's not showed up..." stated Sango while sitting next to Kagome.  
  
"You're right... the sun is about to set and he's not showed his nose around here..." stated Miroku. They all turned towards Kagome, who'd gotten a concerned look on her face, though still smiling a little bit.  
  
"Do you think he's upset?... Kouga-kun said some really hurtful things to him..."  
  
"Nah!! Inuyasha and Kouga are always calling names to each other... he's used to it..." stated Shippo while jumping to her lap. Kagome smiled slightly while Sango and Miroku stared at each other.  
  
"Really?... But I think it'll be better to look for him... I'll go..." stated Kagome, but she was quickly interrupted by Miroku.  
  
"No, I think it'll be better for you to stay here... it's getting dark and we cant afford to let you go by yourslef... I'll go..."  
  
"Are you sure Miroku? You don't even know where to look for him..." stated a funny looking Shippo.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo, I have ways to know that..." he stated with an innocent smile while walking towards the door.  
  
"Houshi-sama... you're not planning to search for him as an excuse to go see the girls, are you?" asked a suspicious looking taijiya. A sweat drop fell from Miroku's head as he stood by the door.  
  
"Wahaha... of course not Sango!..." They all stared at him with suspicious expressions."Well... I better go now..." and with that, he left the hut.  
  
" 'Perverted monk...'"  
  
" 'Miroku never changes...'"  
  
" 'I hope Inu-san is ok...'" were the thoughts that ran through their minds.  
  
Inuyasha sat with his legs crossed, staring at the sunset with a thoughtful expression. The things Kouga had said had annoyed him deeply; not because it was him the one who said them, but because they were the truth. And even though he'd heard from Kagome herself that he did all he could, and that he didn't need to feel guilty about it, he still couldn't get those oughts about him not doing a thing off his mind.  
  
" 'Damn wolf! Why did he have to come anyway?...'" Inuyasha's thoughts were cut when he hear someone approaching. "What are you doing here..." he asked with a careless tone of voice.  
  
Miroku stood behind him and stared at the sunset as well. " I came because we were all wondering where you were... you've been gone for hours and you even missed lunch, besides, Kagome was worried about you..."  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
"Then why don't you come back to the hut?..."  
  
"I need some time alone, would you mind?..." asked a now annoyed hanyou.  
  
"Ah... of course... you're a loner... but being alone is not gonna help you solve your problems..." Miroku watched as the hanyou just made a signal for him to go away. Then he got a smirk. "You should learn from Kouga..." Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of his name. "He took Kagome with him and they both seemed really happy together..."  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet and quickly grabbed Miroku by his clothes. He had a really angry expression and was about to hit the poor monk.  
  
"What did you say???!"  
  
Miroku smirked to Inuyasha's surprise. " Well that's better... I cant stand it when you're in that depressed mood... makes me want to slap you..."  
  
Inuyasha let go of his grab and Miroku started dusting his clothes off. The hanyou went back to sitting on his previous spot, but this time, followed by the monk.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, spit it out..."  
  
"What..."  
  
"Why did you disappear? Usually you don't go anywhere when Kouga's around..."  
  
"Feh... that wolf just annoys the hell out of me..."  
  
"And that's why you left him to be all over Kagome?" Miroku turned to see his reaction.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twictched quickly at the thought of that. He also got a serious expression."One of the things he said was true... if I had just done something else than to stay there... then Kagome wouldn't be like this now..."  
  
Miroku looked at him and then went back to staring at the sunset. "So that's why you came here... to cry over spilled water..." Inuyasha turned to him with a serious look on his face."Well let me tell you you disappoint me very much..." after that, he got his feet and started to walk away.  
  
"What did you say??" asked an angry Inuyasha.  
  
"You keep feeling sorry for yorself even when Kagome has told you it wasn't your fault, in fact, we all know it wasn't, but you just insist on doing it..."  
  
Inuyasha quickly got to his feet and stared at the monk's back. "What the hell are you talking about?? You very well know that I..."  
  
"I, I, I... stop being selfish Inuyasha!..." the hanyou stood in surprise at the sudden outburst." Havent you ever stopped to think about how Kagome feels?..."  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes in surprise. "How... Kagome feels?..."  
  
"That's right... she is the one who's lost her memory; she's the one who cant even recognize her own friends; she's the one who doesn't even remember her own family... not you... You keep telling yourself it was your fault, but come on, we all know you couldn't do anything... WE couldn't do anything... I know you cant help but to feel guilty, we all do... yet when you think of her, she still has a smile on her face... after all she's been through..." Miroku turned to the hanyou. "So why don't you try and get over the fact that there was NOTHING you could do and continue with your life? We're all trying to help here, trying to make her feel ok; but with you behaving this way it only complicates things..."  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something, but Miroku interrupted him. " She is worried about you Inuyasha, havent you noticed? She is worried about you, she always is, she always has... while you're here complaining about how you didn't do things right, she's back in the hut thinking God knows what you're doing and if you're ok..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at him with a softened expression. "I want you to answer something to me, and I want you to tell me the truth..." Miroku stared at him with a serious expression. "If I had noticed the demon, would Kagome still have her memories?..."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence between them. Miroku kept staring at him and then, after a few seconds, he turned around and started to walk away.  
  
" 'I thought so...'" thought Inuyasha to himself as he watched the monk walk away.  
  
"You havent heard a word I've said, have you... What does it take for you to understand it wasn't your fault... And let me tell you just one thing before I leave you and your guilt alone..." Inuyasha stared at his back. "Kagome told Sango she was kinda glad this whole thing happened..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard his words. She was glad? How could she?  
  
"...Because it gave her the change to appreciate what she had... the friends she had... Yes Inuyasha what you're hearing is the truth, she is glad she lost her memory because it gave her the chance to appreciate us even more, isnt that something?..."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked now. After all the things she'd gone through, what she still thought of the most important thing for her was her friends. He understood then he had made a mistake. While his only concern was to get Kagome's memory back, he had missed a very importand thing. Her point of view. He had assumed that her only concern was too to get her memories back, but he'd failed there; she didn't feel sorry for what happened, she didn't blame anyone for what happned; she'd taken this bad incident and had turned it into something positive. Now this gave her the chance to meet everyone again, to get to know them again and appreciate all the things that maybe she wasn't able to see before.  
  
He smiled to himself after thinking this, how could he be so stupid? But now things were gonna change. No more feeling guilty about something that couldn't have been stopped. No more being selfish. No more words about this.  
  
Miroku kept walking away with a frustrated expression on his face. " '...why is he so damn stubborn?? I should just hit him on that big head of his so he can finally understand. That...'" Miroku was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice calling for him.  
  
"OI!!..."  
  
The monk turned around to find a smirking hanyou walking towards him.  
  
"What's for dinner..."  
  
Miroku smirked and then continued his way. "Ah... nothing unfortunately, since you were gone Shippo and I had to eat your portion..."  
  
"What??? You mean there's no food for me??" asked a funny looking hanyou while his stomach made funny noises.  
  
"You shouldn't have left... now that is your fault..." Inuyasha got an angry expression."Miroku!!"  
  
It was late at night and everyone was asleep inside the hut. Only a small candle managed to illuminate the whole place. Sango was curled up against Kirara, who held her tiger-youkai form to keep her owner warm. Miroku was sleeping on a sitting position and Shippo rested his head on his leg. Kagome was sleeping too, she was next to Sango.  
  
" 'Come...'" Kagome's eyes opened widely when she heard the voice. " 'Come to me... now...'"  
  
Kagome's body had stiffened.She tried to call out for someone, but her voice was gone. Sango was just next to her, but she couldn't reach out to her. Why? She tried to stretch her arm but it was useless. The voice grew louder on her head to the point of making her cry in desperation.  
  
" 'Not again...'" Kagome thought to herself before giving in.  
  
Outside the hut, Inuyasha rested leaning on a tree, on top of one of its branches. His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps coming from the hut. He opened his eyes slowly. At first, his vision was flurry so he rubbed his eyes to catch a better look of the person that was standing by the door. His eyes widened as he saw Kagome standing there, holding her bow and arrows.  
  
"Kagome??" His eyes widened even more when he met hers. Her eyes were dull, reflected nothing but emptiness, while her expression was that of an emotionless one. Kagome stared coldly at the hanyou sitting on one of the tree branches. She lifted her bow and placed an arrow on it to Inuyasha's surprise.  
  
"Sayounara..." she whispered before she made the shot.  
  
Author's note: Waaaaaa!!!! Cliffhanger!!! (*avoids rocks and tomatoes that are being thrown at her*) wahahahaha! Gomen nasai!!! I'm really sorry that I didn't update any sooner! You see, what happened was that I got grounded for breaking some rules! (*blushes deeply*) Minna-san, please be sure to read all the rules before you post a fic! Apparently I wasn't supposed to interact with the characters (*I made an 'ask and your questions will be answered' fic, and I wasn't supposed to actually interact with the characters*) Ok, anyways, I'm sorry about the chappy's length, I know it's long, but hey, I had about (*counts with her fingers*) 6, 7? Days that I couldn't update, so I got into writing this chappy and didn't notice it was really long! Gomen ne? Anyways, I hope you review this chappy like you've done with all the other chappies. I have to say I LOVE all your reviews!! They are awesome!! (*bows*) arigatou!!! Ok, I think I'm making this too long. Ja ne!! 


	12. Good Bye Kagome

Hello minna-san!!! I'm back with another chappy!! Yay!! I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters showed here!! (*sniff*) Anyways, Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter12: Good Bye Kagome...  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Kagome standing in front of the hut, holding her bow and arrows.  
  
"Kagome??..."  
  
She lifted her bow and placed an arrow on it to Inuyasha's surprise. "Sayounara..." she whispered before she made the shot.  
  
"Kagome!!" Sango yelled from behind her, standing next to Miroku and Shippo. They had woken up inmediately after hearing Inuyasha's voice. They eyes widened as they stepped outside and noticed Kagome was standing there, pointing her bow at Inuyasha. They widened even more at the sight of thin blood lines flowing in the air.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. As he stared at the girl pointing at him with her bow, blood started dripping from his cheek; he glared at the arrow encrusted on the tree's trunk and then back at Kagome. But the stinging pain coming from the thin cut that was recently made by the arrow's cold tip was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. Watching her expressionless and cold stare killed him, reminded him about the time he stood in front of Kikyo. Now it was happening all over again, though he never expected Kagome to be one taking Kikyo's place.  
  
Shippo's body started to tremble in shock and fear. All kinds of feelings mixed inside the little kitsune youkai as he stared at the back of the person he cared the most about. Anger, frustration, desperation, concern, sadness. It was just too much for him to bear. He clenched his little eyes filled with tears strongly before he yelled.  
  
"Kagome!! Don't do it!!" Shippo went running towards her and held tightly to her leg. His little arms tightly locked on Kagome's leg as he started yelling once again. "Kagome please don't do it!! Wake up!!"  
  
"Shippo!" Sango yelled in concern.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned angry as he jumped off his tree branch, landing in front of Kagome."Shippo!! Get away from her now!"  
  
"No! I wont leave her alone!" Shippo snapped at him with a cracking voice. He stared up with pleading teary eyes at the figure of the girl he thought more of to be his mother than his friend. "Kagome..." tears started falling down his reddened cheeks. "Please wake up..."  
  
His eyes widened at the cold angry stare she gave him. Her gaze pierced his heart instantly, for he never thought she could ever give him that stare, as if she was disgusted by him. But his eyes widened even more as he felt pain coming from the side of his body. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango also widened their eyes in shock at the scene they were watching.  
  
In a strong and really fast way, Kagome had taken her bow and swung it hard against Shippo's body, making him literally fly on the air and land on his back. No mercy, no guilt at her sudden cruel action. She just stared at the little fox-youkai's shocked and hurt expression as he was thrown away from her.  
  
"Shippo!!" yelled Sango as she approached him and bent down to carry him. Shippo's tears fell from his half closed eyes as he stared at the worried girl that held him carefully.  
  
"Gomen..." he whispered softly.  
  
Sango's eyes reflected anger and pain at the same time. She turned around with a menacing expression on her face. "Kagome!!"  
  
"Don't Sango!... she's not Kagome anymore!" stated Miroku with a serious expression on his face. "Kagome!! You've got to try..." he was suddenly cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
His expression had never reflected such anger before. It was even angrier and more fiercing than the look he got when he turned into a full demon. "Shut up!!..." he yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone was taken back by his sudden outburst. "Don't call her that! She's not Kagome!!..." he stated as he stared back at the emotionless girl standing in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha quickly unsheathed Tessaiga and held it in front of him. "Who the hell are you and why are you doing this to Kagome!! Come out now you scum!!"  
  
"You fool..." Kagome stated in a deep tone of voice. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Miroku!! Can you feel anything coming from the surroundings??"  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, but there was nothing. "No! I can only feel a strong evil presence! But it's coming from Kagome herself!..."  
  
" 'Kuso!!'" Inuyasha thought to himself. He widened his eyes when Kagome started walking towards him. "Stay back or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what... are you gonna use your sword agaisnt me Inuyasha?"  
  
His eyes widened in shock, but he still held Tessaiga in front of him as she approached.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be abe to use Tessaiga against me..."  
  
"Shut up!! You're not Kagome!!"  
  
"I'm not huh?... then why don't you go ahead and use it... slash this body, after all, it's not Kagome's like you said..."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her with a serious expression. Kagome stopped in front of Tessaiga and gave Inuyasha a cold stare.  
  
"Go ahead and finish this whole thing... isnt that what you want? To get this over with?... Maybe if you use Tessaiga's blade and cut me, this hole thing will be over, right?..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a second before he turned his gaze away from hers. Kagome drew an evil smile on her face as she saw this.  
  
"I knew you couldn't do it... you just care too much about me, don't you?..."  
  
When Inuyasha turned his gaze towards her again he widened his eyes, everyone did. Kagome was holding Tessaiga's sharp blade in her hand as thin blood lines started falling to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing??!" Inuyasha snapped at her.  
  
"There you go...you got what you wanted..." she stated with an evil grin after letting go of the sword's blade. "Stupid hanyou... only half breeds like you could think of this as a solution... slashing someone's body wont free the person from a possesion..."  
  
"Why are you controlling Kagome's mind?! Are you using her to..."  
  
"Stay out of this monk..." Miroku's eyes widened as he listened to her. "This doesn't concern you..."  
  
"Like hell it doesn't! We're not leaving our friend to be controlled by you anymore!!" snapped an angry looking Sango while holding Shippo on her arms.  
  
"And just what are you gonna do... you can fight me if you want... I wont do anything to stop it..."  
  
They stayed silent for a while. As they stared with serious eyes at the girl who used to be caring and generous, doubts started filling their minds and hearts. How could they possibly defeat this thing they were up agaisnt? How could they do it without hurting Kagome.  
  
"I suggest you just leave me alone..." she stated slowly. Then she stared at the half demon standing in front of her with a cold an emotionless expression. Inuyasha's face was filled with anger and hate. "I never thought you could be able to stare at me like that..." Inuyasha just stared at her. "Never thought I'd see hate reflected on your eyes agaisnt me... again..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. His and everyone else's widened even more when soul snatcher's came out of nowhere and begun surrounding Kagome's body.  
  
"What?..." he was shocked. As he saw the soul snatchers lift Kagome from the ground, he couldn't do anything but stare at her floating figure.  
  
"I loath you Inuyasha... don't ever forget that..." Kagome stated coldly as she slowly disappeared from their sight.  
  
"KAGOME!!" the hanyou yelled in disbelief of what he'd just seen. The rest just held shocked expressions. "What the hell is this!!?? Kagome!!!"  
  
All kinds of emotions rushed through him. He was confused, desperate, angry. Why was she taken by Kikyo's soul snatchers? Did she have anything to do with this? Why was Kagome the one to be possesed by this evil spirit?. All these questions just made his head ache and he felt as if it was about to explode. He was so confused.  
  
His hand let go of Tessaiga and it landed on the ground, transforming into its former shape. Silence took over them for a while before Miroku dared to speak.  
  
"I guess what we thought was the truth..." he stated seriously. " Kikyo's indeed the one behind all of this..."  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned to him with an angry expression. "What did you say??!"  
  
"We were suspecting Kikyo was behind this whole thing from the start..." Miroku was taken back when Inuyasha caught him by his clothes. His eyes were full of anger and frustration.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Miroku!!How are you so sure??!!"  
  
"You saw it yourself Inuyasha... those were Kikyo's soul snatchers... and we know she's powerful enough to control someone else's mind..."  
  
Inuyasha tightned his grab on the monk's clothes. " That's not enough!! You cant prove that!!"  
  
"Inuyasha don't blind yourself from what's happening! I'm telling you this for a reason... Kagome had been having nightmares about a girl that looked like her, a girl wearing miko's clothes..." Inuyasha widened his eyes in surprise, then he stared at Sango from the corner of his eye. She held a serious expression on her face. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you this before..."  
  
"You're sorry?? You're sorry???!! Is that all you're going to say?? Damn it monk you're such an idiot!! Why didn't you..."  
  
"If we had told you earlier... what would've you done... would you have chased after her and get rid of her?..."  
  
Inuyasha tightened his grab even more, but then he let go of the monk in a sudden and harsh way.  
  
"I'm really sorry Inuyasha but..."  
  
"Save it..." Inuyasha cut him off with an angry tone of voice as he turned around and walked towards Tessaiga. "It's your fault Kagome's gone now... If you had told me earlier I wouldn't have wasted my time and..."  
  
"And what... Houshi-sama's right, would've you been able to confront her?" asked a serious looking Sango. "You know Kikyo wouldn't have listened to you..."  
  
Inuyasha picked Tessaiga from the floor and put it back on its sheath. Without turning around, he answered. "Fools... If I'd know about this earlier non of this would've happened..."  
  
"You know that's not the truth..." stated a serious looking miroku as he watched the hanyou walk away.  
  
"Truth or not... Kagome's gone now and it'll be your fault if she gets injured... you told me not to be selfish once... but with what right ... when the real selfish one here is you... you all are..." he stated coldly as he continued his way. Miroku and Sango just stared at his vanishing figure with saddened expression on their faces.  
  
After about an hour, Inuyasha found himself sitting next to a pond. He was brushing off Kagome's blood from Tessaiga's blade. He was angry. He could still smell her blood on Tessaiga's blade, it just wouldn't go away. The stench coming from his sword was unbeareable to him, because it was Kagome's blood he was violently brushing off his sword, and he never thought he'd find himself doing that.  
  
"Damn it!! Why the hell did you have to do this!!" he yelled in anger. "Why Kikyo?? Why??!! What did she do to you??!!" he yelled once again in frustration. Inuyasha stood up and stared at Tessaiga, he clenched his hand around it and then threw his sword away.  
  
"This shouldn't be happening damn it!!" he stated as he dropped himself to the ground. He layed there staring at the sky full of stars he once shared with Kagome. His eyes softened as flashbacks of the time they spent together flashed through his mind.  
  
*Flashbacks*  
  
*Inuyasha and Kagome were by the lake*  
  
...  
  
"...What??!! I care about you enough to come here and see what's wrong and you act like this!!??" she snapped at him.  
  
"Of course I did!! After all, with that ugly face who wouldn't!!?" he smirked but quickly got a funny scared expression as he saw Kagome was now really angry.  
  
"Inuyasha. OSUWARI!!"  
  
...  
  
Inuyasha smiled sweetly as he remebered her upset expression.  
  
*inside the hut, when Kagome had just woken up*  
  
...  
  
"Are you ok?. Inu-san..?" asked a now concerning Kagome. Everyone got silly funny expressions as they heard her calling Inuyasha 'Inu-san'.  
  
"INU-SAN JANAI!!" snapped Inuyasha while getting to his feet with a funny upset face. "Just call me Inuyasha!" he finally said after watching Kagome's blinking eyes.  
  
"Inu.."  
  
"YASHA!..."  
  
*while washing the fruits*  
  
...  
  
"Ano. Inuyasha.." she said with a kinda sad expression. Inuyasha turned to her as he heard her calling him by his name in a correct way. He noticed her expression and softened his face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How long have we known each other?"  
  
Inuyasha was confused by her question.  
  
"I don't know. I cant remember, but it's been quite a long time..."  
  
"And... you've been with me all this time havent you?... I mean... you've looked after me all this time, right?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed a little and turned his face away from hers. "Hai"  
  
"Yokatta..." Kagome smiled in a sweet way. "I knew there was a reason why I felt so safe everytime you were around..." Inuyasha turned towards her in surprise and blush. "I'm sure I was really happy and felt really secure when you were there with me... when I remembered... I don't know why, but I think I wouldn't feel this way if I were somewhere else" she turned to Inuyasha with a smile. "Arigatou..."  
  
*after the fight with the demon*  
  
...  
  
"She dreamed... I think she dreamed she had hurt you..." stated Sango as she glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hurt me?.." he asked in surprise as he glared at Kagome. There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha got to his feet and started walking towards her.  
  
...  
  
"Sango told me you had a nightmare. is that why you've been acting so weird?" he asked in a soft tone of voice, still staring at the girl sitting next to him. Kagome turned her gaze back to the sunset as she answered.  
  
"Hai..." They stayed in silence for a while, then Inuyasha turned his face towards the lake.  
  
"It was just a nightmare, I'm ok... you don't have to worry about me... and you don't have to worry about that silly dream of yours..."  
  
...  
  
"I know you'd never do something like that. hurting me or the rest that is... you'd never hurt any one of us, that's why you don't have to be scared... just wanted you to know that... you don't have to be scared, I'm here... and I'll protect you..."  
  
*after Kagome's outburst*  
  
...  
  
"No one knows that... it's just in case, you never know when you're gonna need one..." Miroku glared at the hanyou from the corner of his eye. " Maybe the one who's causing this will show up soon..."  
  
"Feh!! I'd like to see that filthy demon get any closer!!" snapped an angry Inuyasha as he closed his eyes. "I'd sure get rid of him with Tessaiga's Bakuryuuha..."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Of course I would! What is wrong with you!"  
  
...  
  
"Why?? Why are you so calmed after what happened??" Kagome only stared at the lake in front of them. " How can you not show any worries Kagome?? Your life could be in danger!! Your life IS in danger!! Cant you understand that??"  
  
...  
  
Kagome turned her gaze towards the lake once again. " I don't know if I'm being selfish here... but the reason why I'm not scared is because I trust you Inu-san..." Inuyasha widened his eyes. Kagome turned towards him smiling once again. " You are my boat Inu-san..." Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"I'm... your boat?..." he asked not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Hai" replied a smiling Kagome. "Just like the fisherman, I trust you... I trust you Inu-san... you are my boat... you saved me from the storm, remember?"  
  
Inuyasha was deeply blushed now. He only smiled at her. "Wakatta..."  
  
*A few hours ago*  
  
...  
  
"Never thought I'd see hate reflected on your eyes agaisnt me... again..."  
  
...  
  
"I loath you Inuyasha... don't ever forget that..."  
  
*End of Flashbacks*  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes after that last flashback. He got up and went to pick Tessaiga up, then he gazed at the stars once again.  
  
" I promise I wont leave you alone Kagome... 'after all... I'm your boat...'" he thought that last part to himself while a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
In a dark place, Kikyo sat leaning on a tree surrounded by his soul snatchers.  
  
"This should be interesting... What will you do now Inuyasha?..." she smiled evilly as a soul snatcher holding a bright soul floated next to her. " Who will you chose?... Will it be me?..." She turned towards the girl laying next to her. "... or her?... I think you should be getting ready to hear this... 'Good bye Kagome...'" Kikyo smirked evilly as she saw Kagome's motionless body.  
  
"Inuyasha's feelings havent changed... he's still in love with me... we'll just have to wait and see what happens..."  
  
Kikyo turned her gaze towards the soul snatcher next to her. "He'll have to make a choice... and I'm sure it's not the one you have in mind..." she closed her eyes after she stated this.  
  
Kagome's eyes were open. A tiny tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Author's note: Waaaa!!! Another cliffie!! Gomen nasai!! I am so evil (*grins*) anyways, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. This chappy is interesting, isnt it? I hope you liked it. Anyways, I'll be waiting for your reviews! Tell me what you thought of this chappy! Ja ne! 


	13. What will you do

Hello hello minna-sama!! Waa! Another chappy! Well, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters showed here, that's a given. (*sighs*) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter13: What will you do  
  
Inside the hut, Miroku and Sango were in silence, holding concerned and saddened expressions as they watched the little kitsune attending the wound on his tiny wrist; the wound he'd gotten from Kagome's harsh treatment. Sango had offered to help him, but he declined it. Sure his whole body was aching, but he just didn't care; all he wanted was to get Kagome back. The thought of her being controlled by Kikyo only made him angrier, made him wanna make Kikyo pay for all her actions.  
  
Sango stared at the little fox demon as he rubbed his wrist with some of the medicine left in Kagome's first aid kit. His little eyes were not saddened as she thought they would be; they were angry. "Shippo... you know that she didn't..." she spoke softly but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Hai, I know..." Shippo stated, not taking his eyes off of his hurt wrist. He tightened the bandage around it and then stared at the floor. "Why is she doing this?... Kagome's not done anything to her, has she?..."  
  
"No she hasn't... I have no idea why Kikyo's doing this, but we sure are going to find out..." Miroku stated with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Houshi-sama... what do you think Inuyasha will do now..."  
  
"I don't know... he sure is confused now... and angry at us for not telling him about what was going on... I don't blame him though, by keeping this to ourselves we may have complicated things even more..." Silence filled the room for a brief moment before Sango spoke.  
  
"I don't think so..." she stated with a serious expression. Miroku's gaze turned towards her."If we had told him I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have believed us anyway... when it comes about Kikyo he doesn't listen and shuts everyone out... besides, we werent sure about her being the one behind all of this... he had to see it for himself...but I never expected he'd find out this way..." Sango stated and stared at the floor with concerned and angry eyes.  
  
As Shippo listened to her, he started shaking in anger while clutching his fingers on his clothes. "Baka!!" he he yelled in anger, Miroku and Sango turned towards him in surprise. "Inuyasha's a baka!!... I don't know why he cares so much about Kikyo!..." his eyes started to get teary as he continued, though he still held his angry expression. "She hates him! And now she's toying with Kagome!!... I hate her! I hate her!!!..."  
  
They suddenly turned towards the door when they heard someone come in. Inuyasha stood in the entrance with an angry expression as he stared back at them. Shippo stared in surprise at him at first, but then his eyes narrowed and he quickly turned his gaze away from his.  
  
An awkward silence fell between them and then, without saying anything, the hanyou turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku as he got to his feet with a serious expression, Sango and Shippo doing the same. The kistune youkai ran after him and stood in front of Miroku and Sango with an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha!!Are you just gonna walk away!!..." no answer was head from the walking hanyou. Shippo's fist started to shake. " 'He's leaving!! He's not gonna do anything for Kagome!!'" he thought to himself as he clenched his eyes and lowered his face. "BAKA!!!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
The hanyou stopped. "Let's go..." he stated in a serious tone of voice.  
  
Shippo quickly lifted his face in surprise as he heard him talk. "Eh??... what... where..."  
  
Without turning around, Inuyasha replied. "I'm going to rescue Kagome you little brat! Now, are you gonna stay there trashing me or are you gonna come and help??!"  
  
Shippo's eyes widened in surprise; behind him, Miroku and Sango stood with smirks on their faces.  
  
"Kagome's waiting... Ikuso!" he finally yelled as he started walking once again.  
  
"H-hai!!..." replied Shippo as he started running after him.  
  
"Well... you heard him..." Miroku stated with a smirk on his face. He turned towards Sango and noticed her serious expression. "What's wrong..."  
  
"I wonder what's gonna happen now... Inuyasha wont be able to do anything to Kikyo..."  
  
"Maybe he wont need to..."  
  
"I don't know... When the time arrives and he's forced to choose between them..."  
  
"It'll be hard I know... but he'll make the right decision... we'll just have to trust him on it..." Miroku stated as he stared at the hanyou's back.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Darkness surrounded the woods in which Kikyo stood, next to a motionless Kagome laying on the floor;her soul snatchers flying around her.  
  
"It wont be long until he shows up..." she stated coldly as she glared at Kagome from the corner of her eyes. "Get up..."  
  
In one sudden move, Kagome was back on her feet, her eyes dull and empty. Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she turned towards her. Kagome's vision was flurry and out of focus; she could hardly see anything from the darkness that surrounded the place.  
  
Kikyo stared at her as she notcied how little by little her eyes got back to normal. She also noticed the confusion and frustration on her face as she begun to 'wake up'.  
  
"K-Kikyo?..." Kagome muttered in confusion.  
  
"Get ready... he's coming here..." Kikyo stated coldly as she turned around once again and gave her back to her.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in surprise when she heard Kikyo's words. "Inu...!!"  
  
"That's right... he'll be here in no time... your scent is gonna drive him right here..."  
  
Kagome's eyes showed anger and resentment for the first time since she lost her memory."Why am I here?? What..." her eyes showed surprise and disbelief as she stared at the smirking miko. "You... you were the one controling my mind..."  
  
"That's right... I brought you here..." Kikyo stated still with that evil smile on her face.  
  
"Why?? What are you planning to..."  
  
"Your souls belong to me remember?... I can do whatever I please with them..."  
  
"What... no you cant... You don't own me! Why have you brought me here! What do you want with me!?..." Kikyo smirked evilly once again but didn't say anything. "Answer Kikyo!... Why did you bring me here? Are you trying to make Inu-san..."  
  
"Inu-san?..." Kikyo said while turning towards her; Kagome stood frozen by her stare. She was angry and somehow seemed disgusted. "What kind of stupid name is that... I cant believe he could actually bear having you around, calling him that way... how stupid..."  
  
At first, Kagome was taken back by her words, but she quickly focused on what was most important, why she had done this. "Are you using me to get him here?..."  
  
"Use you... that's right... I'm using you just like everyone else..." she turned away and faced the dark road in front of her. "I'm finally going to get him..."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the miko's back. "You're going to... Why? Why do you want to hurt him??..."  
  
"Who said anything about me hurting him..." the miko glared at Kagome from the corner of her eye. "I'm not gonna do anything to him... you are..."  
  
Kagome was shocked. Was she really gonna use her to hurt Inuyasha?Why?Several questions appeared on her mind as she found herself speechless, with nothing to say to her. What could she do, she didn't want to hurt Inuyasha, she would never, but now she wasn't in control. Now Kikyo had the power to make her do whatever she wanted, and that was to hurt Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head quickly and stared at the miko with angry eyes.  
  
"No you wont! I'll never hurt him! I'm never gonna..." Kagome stopped as she met Kikyo's angry stare. Her whole body was frozen, she couldn't move, she couldn't even speak now.  
  
"It's time for you to understand there's nothing you can do... you're my reincarnation and you're destined to go through the same things I went through... Inuyasha belongs to me, and if it wasn't because of you..." Kagome tried to say something to her, but it was useless; no words came out of her mouth.  
  
" 'Inuyasha...'" she cried softly to herself as her vision started getting flurry once again.  
  
Dull eyes replaced the once bright chocolaty eyes Kagome used to have. The miko stood in front of her with her eyes on the road. After a few seconds, her eyes narrowed. "It's time..." she whispered softly as some noises were heard on the distance.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo rode on top of Kirara while Inuyasha ran full speed next to them.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Are you sure this is the right way!??" yelled Shippo.  
  
"Shut it little brat! This is the right way!!"  
  
Shippo pouted at his comment. Ok, it might have been a stupid question, since Inuyasha had a keen sense for these things, especially when it came to Kagome, but it had been several minutes since they started heading towards the woods and there was still no sign of her. It was worse since everyone just stayed quiet and didn't talk.  
  
"Inuyasha!..." Miroku yelled with a serious expression as Kikyo's soul snatchers were able to be seen in the distance. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Let's go!!... what??!"  
  
Everyone got serious expressions as they saw a bunch of demons coming their way.  
  
"Youkai!..." yelled Miroku as he got ready to use his Kazaana.  
  
"Get out of my way!! KAZE NO KIZU!!!" Inuyasha quickly unsheathed Tessaiga and launched his attack agaisnt them. They all stopped and Miroku jumped off Kirara as they watched the demons vanishing in front of them.  
  
"What the hell were those demons doing here..." asked a serious looking Inuyasha. Miroku walked up to him, also with a serious look on his face.  
  
"I think we better..."  
  
"Houshi-sama! Look out!!..."  
  
Miroku turned around just in time to see another bunch of demons coming their way at high speed. Inuyasha and the monk jumped back just in time to avoid their attacks.  
  
"KAZAANA!!" Miroku yelled as he held his hand in front of him.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!!..."  
  
Demons ashes floated around them, but their fight was far to be over; as soon as they got rid of the first bunch of youkai, a second bunch would be right behind it, ready to attack.  
  
"What the hell??..." Inuyasha was about to use Tessaiga once again, but was stopped by Miroku. Sango and Shippo jumped off Kirara and rushed towards them.  
  
"Don't Inuyasha... these demons are here as a distraction... you go get Kagome, we'll take care of them..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and started running towards the place were Kagome and Kikyo were supposed to be.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Don't let anything happen to Kagome!!..." yelled Shippo from behind.  
  
"I wont!!... Get out of my way damn it!!" he yelled as he once again used Tessaiga to get rid of the demons in front of him. The rest stayed behind watching as Inuyasha disappeared in the distance.  
  
"We better get ready, there are more coming this way..." stated Miroku while holding his hand.  
  
"Houshi-sama... miko's don't have the power to control demons, do they?..."  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes with a serious expression. "No... but then again, they're not supposed to control minds and look at the situation before us..."  
  
"Stop talking!! There are more youkais coming right at us!!" yelled Shippo as he stood on top of Kirara. The battle had begun.  
  
Inuyasha ran thorugh the dark woods with a serious expression reflected on his face. Now that he knew Kikyo was the one behind all of this, he wasn't quite sure what would happen next; all sorst of mixed feelings rushed through the hanyou's heart. Could he be able to rescue Kagome? Or would he be blinded by the doubt that was clouding his heart and mind. Kikyo was responsible for all of Kagome's suffering. Kikyo was hurting Kagome. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the thought of this.  
  
" 'Damn it Kikyo!!... Why are you doing this?..." he thought to himself. A few seconds later he found himself standing in the middle of a darker spot in the woods. A shocked expression was instantly placed on his face as he saw the girl standing in front of him."Kagome..."  
  
There she was, standing in front of him holding her bow. The same empty eyes he'd seen before pierced his heart. They were so cold, so lifeless; this ceirtanly couldn't be Kagome. It was amazing how she looked so much like Kikyo now; her facial expression, the way she stood in front of him, they way she stared at him.  
  
Inuyasha clenched his eyes tightly and then opened them again, showing anger and determination at the same time. "Kagome!!"  
  
"She cant hear you..." replied a female voice. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw Kikyo stepping out of the shadows behind Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo..." he whispered softly as he watched her walking towards them. Another pair of cold eyes stared at him, making him feel even more uncomfortable and frustrated.  
  
"We meet again Inuyasha..."  
  
The hanyou's golden eyes got serious as he stared back at the miko. " Why are you doing this Kikyo??"  
  
She lowered her head and closed her eyes with a smirk on her face to Inuyasha's surprise. "I'm tired of your stupid questions... listen carefully Inuyasha because I'm not saying this twice... I'm tired..." Kikyo stated before she lifted her face and looked at the surprised hanyou.  
  
"You're... tired?..." Inuyasha asked in a softer tone of voice.  
  
"Yes... I'm tired of wandering around like a homeless dog... I'm tired of having to live only so I can see you die someday... I'm tired of all that... I'm tired of you..." Inuyasha remained silent for a while.  
  
" 'I know Kikyo... but...'" he thought to himself before gazing at her with a serious look. "I know! But if what you wanted was for this to end then you should've killed me when I ran into you in the woods!! Why did you have to get Kagome involved in all of this!!? She doesn't have anything to do with us!..."  
  
"Fool..." Kikyo stated coldly. " Do you think she doesn't have anything to do with us?, well you're wrong...Who broke the spell that sealed your soul? Who brought you back to life huh? Wasn't it her?... It wasn't just because of you that I was brought back to life... it's her fault also... if it wasn't for her then I wouldn't be here on the first place..."  
  
"You're wrong Kikyo! You cant blame her for what happened..."  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes in anger. "That is also why I want this whole thing to end... I cant stand the fact that you've already forgotten about us..." Inuyasha stared at her with a softened expression.  
  
"That's... that's not true..." he stated while looking away.  
  
"Hesitation?... that's a sign that proves what I've said is true... Everything you've done so far is protect her... you made the same promise to her that you made to me... but so far... I've not seen you keeping your promise... to either one of us..."  
  
"I swore I would protect you and I will!!..."  
  
"Is that so?... then can you tell me what you're gonna do right now?" Inuyasha widened his eyes at her comment. "In order to protect the two of us... one of us will have to suffer the consequences... who will you choose Inuyasha?... Will it be me or her?..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome and then back at Kikyo. What she said was true. If he wanted to rescue Kagome then he had to confront Kikyo; and if he wanted to convince Kikyo that this wasn't the only way out, then he had to confront Kagome, because he knew Kikyo would just manipulate her and made her fight him. Inuyasha's fist begun shaking in anger and desperation, for he couldn't find a way to solve this problem without the need to confront them. He was about to say something when he was suddenly interrupted by the miko.  
  
"Do you love her?..." Kikyo stated coldly as she stared at the shocked hanyou.  
  
"What..."  
  
"Do you love her?..." the miko asked once again. Inuyasha lowered his head with a saddned expression. Silence took over the place for a while as a soft breeze blew by, then Kikyo smirked.  
  
"Hesitaion again..." the hanyou looked up at her in surprise while Kikyo glanced at Kagome from the corner of her eyes. "That must be hard for you... ne?..."  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned his gaze towards Kagome and widened his eyes at the scene. She still held that emotionless expression on her face, but this time, a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Kagome!..." Inuyasha took a step closer but was stopped by Kikyo.  
  
"Don't even think about it..." she stated coldly as she started to walk towards the girl. " I bet you already knew this was gonna happen..." she said while stopping right beside her. "But it still hurts... doesn't it..."  
  
Inuyasha stood in surprise when he noticed her nodding in response. "Kagome!!..." he said as he started running towards them with an angry expression.  
  
" Then you should just get this over with..." Kikyo stated and then narrowed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes in surprise and then jumped back as he saw Kagome's angry expression. She quickly took an arrow and placed it in front of her, aiming for the hanyou's heart.  
  
" 'Good bye Inuyasha...'" thought Kikyo to herself as she saw the arrow being shot.  
  
Sango and Shippo were riding on Kirara while Miroku ran next to them. Lots of demons blood and parts were laying on the ground behind them as they rushed to meet Inuyasha.  
  
"Houshi-sama!"  
  
"I know! We're getting closer!!..."  
  
"Faster Kirara!!" yelled Shippo with a serious face. After a few seconds they suddenly stopped when they reached the place Inuyasha had rushed to before. Widened eyes and shocked expressions quickly appeared on their faces as they saw the hanyou holding Tessaiga in front of him, with lots of cuts on his clothes and thin lines of blood dripping from his cheek. but what shocked them the most was to see Kagome holding her bow aming for his heart and with Kikyo standing behind her.  
  
"Kagome!!" Shippo yelled from behind. Inuyasha turned his gaze towards them and after a few seconds felt a sharp pain coming from his leg.  
  
"Inuyasha!..." yelled Miroku with a serious expression on his face as he saw Inuyasha kneeling.  
  
"You better not get distracted..." stated Kikyo.  
  
" 'Kuso!!... I cant do anything to her!... damn it! What can I do then??... argh!!'" Inuyasha thought to himself while pulling out the arrow encrusted on his leg.  
  
"Kikyo!!..." Sango yelld with an angry expression on her face as she took a step forwards and held her Hiraikotsu, ready to launch her attack. Kikyo narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Sango wait!..." Miroku yelled, but it was too late, Sango stood in front of her with a menacing look on her face.  
  
" How could you play with Kagome like that!! I'll never forgive you!..." she suddenly stopped and widened her eyes in surprise as she saw Inuyasha standing in the middle with his back to them.  
  
"I'll take care of this Sango... stay away!" he yelled with a serious and angry expression.  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes in anger. How could he be doing this? Kikyo was guilty for all that had happened to her friend yet still he was protecting her? Sango was really angry now.  
  
" 'What the hell is he thinking?? I'm not going to...'" her thoughts were interrupted when a ceritan miko spoke.  
  
"You're only interrupting..." she stated with a serious face as she narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, a group of youkai started coming out of nowhere and begun attacking them.  
  
"Houshi-sama! Shippo!!" the taijiya yelled as she rushed towards them. Inuyasha turned around with a shocked expression.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Shippo!!..." he was about to use Tessaiga when an arrow flew right from behind him, adding another cut on his cheek. He turned his gaze towards the girl standing behind him and stared at her in a serious way.  
  
"Shippo!!" yelled Sango as she took the little kitsune youkai by his collar and picked him up. Now the three of them were riding on Kirara as they watched the demons from the air.  
  
"We cant get near Inuyasha or Kagome... Kikyo will just keep sending more demons to attack..." Miroku stated with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Houshi-sama this is too strange... how can she manipulate demons to her will?..."  
  
"I've got no idea... look out!!" Kirara avoided one of the demon's attack by a hair.  
  
"We cant do anything!! We cant help Kagome!" cried a concerned looking Shippo while staring at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!..." yelled Inuyasha while swinging Tessaiga. Demon's ashes floated in the air after he performed his attack.  
  
"This is it!!..." yelled Miroku. "Let's get there before more youkais appear!..."  
  
"Hai!!... Kirara go!!..." the tiger youkai followed her command and rushed towards them at high speed. But what was their surprise when they found themselves being thrown away, repelled by the strong barrier the miko had created.  
  
"A barrier!..." Miroku stated as his eyes got angrier while looking at the scene.  
  
Inside the barrier, Inuyasha looked around only to see the glow coming from the barrior that kept his friends from coming near. He turned towards Kikyo, holding Tessaiga in one hand;Kagome took another arrow and placed it on the bow.  
  
"Have you made up your mind?..." Kikyo asked coldly as she narrowed her eyes. "It is time for you to decide..."  
  
The hanyou stayed silent for a while and then gazed at Kagome. His expression softened as he turned his gaze back at Kikyo. " 'I don't know what else I can do... I could never hurt Kikyo... and I would never do anything that could hurt Kagome...'" he thought to himself. Then he turned towards Kagome and stared at her dull empty eyes. A slight smile appeared on his face. " 'Those eyes arent yours... but I'm sure deep inside you're still Kagome... you're going through so much right now... gomen...'"  
  
Kikyo stared at the hanyou with angry eyes as she waited for his answer. Then, Inuyasha turned his gaze towards her.  
  
"You know I cant hurt you... I would be able to... but I couldn't hurt her either... never..." The miko's eyes kept their usual cold stare as she wathched Inuyasha letting go of Tessaiga. A dry sound was heard when the sword hit the ground, right next to his owner.  
  
"What is he doing!!??" yelled Shippo as he and the rest watched with shocked expressions at the action the hanyou had just made.  
  
"Inuyasha... he's finally made up his mind..." stated a serious Miroku. Sango and shippo turned towards him with shocked expressions.  
  
Kagome stood in front of the hanyou aiming at him. Her eyes were dull, but she was able to see things clearly though everything appeared to be in slow motion. Inuyasha's soft eyes as he spoke to Kikyo reminded her of all the times he'd given her that look. She felt an incredible pain coming from her heart; it was breaking. It wasn't because he was talking to her or giving her that loving look. But because she could see the blood and all the cuts on his kimono.  
  
Those cuts that were made by her arrows, by her. She had tried many times to get off Kikyo's control, but she was just too strong. Or maybe it was her the one being too weak. She didn't know, but it didn't matter anymore. There she was, standing in front of her dear hanyou, ready to seal his heart.  
  
" 'Shoot...'" Kikyo's command kept tormenting her thoughts. " 'Shoot and get rid of the pain...'"  
  
Kagome started crying. But no tears rolled down her cheeks; she was crying inside. She was aware of everything that was happening and she hated herself for not being able to do anything.  
  
" 'I cant!!... I wont!!... Inu-san... I wont!!'" she yelled inside her mind.  
  
" 'Get rid of the sadness... get rid of it once and for all... he'll never love you anyway...'"  
  
" 'I don't care!!... I wont hurt him!!...'" Kagome's tears burned her cheeks. Those tears were full of sadness and regret. Regret for not telling him how she felt, not that it seemed she was about to seal his heart forever. Then she started remembering. Flashbacks of the short time they had spent together.  
  
*Flashbacks*  
  
*standing near the cliff, after her first outburst*  
  
Kagome had ran up to him and embraced him tightly as she burried her face on his chest crying. Inuyasha was taken back by her sudden action, he stayed still for a few seconds before his face softened and drew a slight smile.  
  
Inuyasha started caressing her soft silky hair as he held her close to him, trying to comfort her in some way. His eyes reflected all his frustration for not being able to put an end to her suffering.  
  
" Daijoubu... I know you didn't mean to... it's all right Kagome, it wasn't your fault..."  
  
"It was my fault, I said those horrible things didn't I?... I don't want to become a burden for you! What if I..."  
  
"Enough!..." Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha. He held her even tighter than before. "You could never become a burden for me you understand! Stop saying those things and stop apologizing!... Cant you undersntand I cant forgive you because you havent done anything to me?..." he stated that last part in a soft tone of voice. "You havent done anything wrong Kagome, that's why you don't need to apologize..."  
  
...  
  
"Leave me alone!!... Get your hands off me you idiot!"  
  
"No..." Inuyasha replied in a soft tone of voice while tightening his grip. His eyes were closed as he embraced Kagome in sweet way, making sure his hold was not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough for her not to let go. " You can say anything you want... but I wont let go of you..."  
  
"Just leave me!!"  
  
"I said no... Kagome I know you can hear me... and I know you're tired, you've fought this thing that is controlling you and I know your strength is almost gone... that's why you can let go now... it's my turn to fight it, don't worry I'm here..." ...  
  
"I wont leave you... not because I'm forced to stay here, but because I want to..." Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and lowered his head.  
  
*Sitting by the lake, staring at the sunset*  
  
...  
  
Kagome turned her gaze towards the lake once again. " I don't know if I'm being selfish here... but the reason why I'm not scared is because I trust you Inu-san..." Inuyasha widened his eyes. Kagome turned towards him smiling once again. " You are my boat Inu-san..." Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"I'm... your boat?..." he asked not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Hai" replied a smiling Kagome. "Just like the fisherman, I trust you... I trust you Inu-san... you are my boat... you saved me from the storm, remember?"  
  
Inuyasha was deeply blushed now. He only smiled at her. "Wakatta..."  
  
*Sitting by the well, the day he told her he chose Kikyo*  
  
Inuyasha stared at the ground with a softened and sad expression, then Kagome spoke.  
  
"...when I started thinking about how kikyo and I shared the same feeling, I felt relieved... I mean, we both want to stay with you... that's why I got the courage to come and see you Inuyasha... all I want is to stay with you... I cant forget about you..."  
  
*End of flashbacks*  
  
Kagome widened her eyes when she remembered that last scene. This hadnt happened just now. No, it must have been when she still had all her memories.  
  
" 'All I want... is to stay with him...'" she thought. Then, that voice came back.  
  
" 'Get rid of the pain... shoot...'"  
  
Tears begun rolling down Kagome's cheeks. " 'No!! I wont!! I wont hurt him!!'"  
  
" 'Why... he'll never love you... never...'"  
  
" 'I don't care!... All I want... All I want is to stay with him...'"  
  
Kikyo stared at the hanyou with angry and cold eyes as always. "You're a fool Inuyasha..."  
  
The hanyou didn't answer.He just stared at her with soft and saddened eyes.  
  
"Shoot..." Kikyo stated, not taking her gaze away from him. Inuyasha widened his eyes and turned towards Kagome. Same empty eyes stared back at him as she aimed for his heart.  
  
" 'Inuyasha...'" Kagome thought to herself.  
  
" 'Shoot!...'" the voice said in anger.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered softly as her body started to tremble.  
  
"Kagome!" the hanyou yelled at the sight of this. Kagome pulled the arrow back, ready to shoot.  
  
Suddenly, her teary eyes got back to normal. "INUYASHA!!..." she yelled at the top of her lungs as she made the shot.  
  
Everyone stood with widened shocked eyes as they stared at Kagome. Breathing heavily and with tears rolling down her face she lifted her face and stared at the shocked hanyou. There he stood, frozen for what had just happened. The arrow had missed him by inches only and it was now stucked on a tree behind him.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered softly still not believing what she'd done. She'd used all the strength she had left inside her and managed to deflect the arrow's direction. Kagome had been fighting all this time and all he did was give up on her. His eyes widened even more when he saw her smiling sweetly at her, just like she usually did.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she started saying with a soft tone of voice. "Choose her..."  
  
"What..." the hanyou asked in disbilief.  
  
"Kikyo... she loves you deeply..." she stated with her eyelids half closed and still holding a sweet smile on her face. "All she wants is to stay with you Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kagome!" the hanyou yelled; his eyes widened and watery.  
  
"All she wants is to stay with you... just like me... I... I want you to be happy, I've known that from the start... even when I... when I cant remember everything we went through... I..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw her fragile figure drop to the ground. "KAGOME!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he stared rushing towards her.  
  
"Kirara!!" Sango yelled once again; the tiger youkai tried to break the barrier one more time, but they got repelled by the strong power. "Damn it!!"  
  
"Kagome!!" Shippo yelled with tears on his eyes.  
  
"One more time Sango!!" Miroku yelled with a serious expression on his face.  
  
Inside the barrier, Inuyasha stood in front of the two girls. Kikyo had used her power again and now Kagome was standing in front of him again; her motionless figure just hanging like a puppet.  
  
"Kikyo!!" Inuyasha yelled in anger, only getting a cold stare in response.  
  
"Hn... I never thought she'd do something as stupid as that..."  
  
"What??"  
  
Kikyo stared at the hanyou with angry eyes, then she smirked. "I'm not planning to make this easy on you... I'll give you a second chance to choose..."  
  
"What?? What are you talking about??..."  
  
Kikyo smirked once again and suddenly one of her soul snatchers appeared next to her. It was the same soul snatcher she'd stare at whenever she came back from checking on them.  
  
"This..." she started saying. "Is the soul from your little friend here..." Inuyasha widened his eyes in shock. "This bright soul you see here belongs to her... it's the part of her that's missing... the part of her that remembers everything..."  
  
Inuyasha was completely shocked and frozen as he stared at the bright soul next to Kikyo.  
  
"Now... you've got two options... the first one is you try and get it back from me... that means you'll have to fight me and defeat me in order to get it..." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in anger as she continued. "The second one... is that you let me keep this soul... and live with her memories..."  
  
"What did you say?..." he asked in disbelieve of what he'd just heard.  
  
"You heard me... either you fight me to death and get her soul back... or you let me keep her soul and live with her memories... after all she's my reincarnation... and technically, this is my soul... think about it, we could live together, we could be happy together..."  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head and let his hair cover his eyes. " 'Damn it!... I cant fight her! And I cant let Kagome like this either!!'" he thought to himself.  
  
" 'All I want is to stay with you...'" the hanyou lifted his face as he remembered her words. He then softened his expression and stared at the motionless girl.  
  
"Well... what will it be Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha turned his soft gaze towards the cold miko and stared at her in silence. "I..."  
  
Suddenly, everyone got surprised and shocked. Kikyo widened her eyes as she felt the burning feeling coming from her cheek. She touched it and blood was what she found when she stared back at her hand. The barrier was gone and little sparks floated all around them.  
  
Inuyasha slowly turned around with widenned shocked eyes and stared at the silhouette in the distance. "What??!..."  
  
Author's note: Waa!!! (*avoids sharp objects, tomatoes, chairs, rocks, etc.*) I know!! (*puppy teary eyes*) Gomen nasai!!! Waa, I know it was a long chappy too... Anyways, Who's that?? Ooo... guess you'll have to find out next week!! I'm sorry if the characters seemed a little OOC, but I promise you'll find out in the next chappy (*saddly the last one!*) yeah... (*dries tears*) It's about to end! ... or is it? Wa! (*avoids huge rock thrown at her*) Wahahahaha!! (*nervous laugh*) Gomen ne? Ja ne! 


	14. The silhouette's identity

Hi there minna! This chappy's a little long, so all I'm going to say here is I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter14: The silhouette's identity  
  
Widened eyes and shocked faces were reflected on everyone as they stared at the silhouette standing in the distance. The arrow stucked on the tree behind Kikyo, the one that had made that cut on her cheek, was the one that had destroyed the barrier she'd put up. Kikyo narrowed her eyes in anger as she saw the silhouette approching them.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all shocked at this sudden event. Who could've shot that arrow? And most important, who could be strong enough to break the barrier? The monk's gaze shifted towards the miko and his eyes widened even more at the sight of her.  
  
"What??..."  
  
"What is it Houshi-sama??"  
  
Shippo first glanced at the monk's shocked expression and then turned towards the miko, getting wide surprised eyes as well. "Masaka!!... Kikyo..."  
  
Sango's confused expression vanished when she focused on the miko's face. Blood was dripping from her cheek and her eyes were even angrier than before. "What??... Blood?..."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. Who was this person? And how could the barrior be destroyed so easily? He narrowed his eyes as he noticed the silhouette walking towards them.  
  
"Who's there?!!..." his tone of voice angrier than ever and his eyes focused on the walking figure.  
  
When the silhouette stepped out of the shadows and showed itself, nothing but widened shocked eyes were reflected on everyone's faces. Especially Inuyasha's.He stared at the cold expression of the girl standing in front of him, as serious as ever and with her eyes narrowed. Gasps and a 'What the hell??' were heard from the direction of Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Then, it was all silence. Some leaves passed the girl's face, blown away by the wind.  
  
"K-Kikyo...?" Inuyasha stammered in disbelief as he stared at the second miko holding her bow. The miko only stared with deadly eyes at the one taking her place.  
  
An evil laughter was heard and Inuyasha quickly turned towards it. Kikyo's evil laugh slowly came to an end, she stared at the serious looking miko before she spoke. "So... I guess you finally decided to show up..." stated the evil smirking 'Kikyo'.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with angry eyes. Then, he quickly picked up Tessaiga from the ground and held it in front of him. "Who the hell are you!!?"  
  
"Shut up stupid hanyou... this doesn't concern you..."  
  
"What??!!... what do you ..." Inuyasha was cut off by the miko behind him.  
  
"I came when I noticed the strong shouki (*negative energy that demon's expell*) in the area..." Kikyo stated with a serious look in her eyes.  
  
"Hn... then I guess you didn't know what was going on here..." the fake Kikyo stated with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Of course I did..." 'Kikyo' narrowed her eyes in anger. " I've known about this little play of yours since the beginning... I just wanted to see how far you'd get... Tsubaki..."  
  
Everyone widened their eyes in surprise and shock. Tsubaki the black miko? But she had been destroyed! This whole situation was getting more complicated by the second.  
  
Up in the sky, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were staring at the situation in disbelief. They knew Tsubaki had been defeated a long time ago, and if she wasn't, then how could she have taken Kikyo's form?  
  
"So that's were the strong shouki came from..." Miroku stated with serious eyes now. "I knew I had felt it somewhere else... though I didn't expect it to be Tsubaki's..."  
  
"I know... but how can she control Kagome like this?" asked a concerned Sango.  
  
"Why don't we leave the questions for later!! We've got to help Kagome!!" yelled the little determined kitsune. Both Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement as Kirara headed towards them; but suddenly a large bunch of youkai came in their way once again.  
  
"Look out Sango!!..."  
  
"Kirara!!" the tiger-youkai roared and then turned around, avoiding the deadly demons that were coming their way.  
  
"Miroku! Sango! Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled when he heard them being attacked.  
  
"They shall now interfere in this..." Tsubaki stated, not taking her eyes off Kikyo's serious ones.  
  
Inuyasha turned towards her and snapped. "How the hell did you come back to life Tsubaki!!!"  
  
Tsubaki laughed once again and then her eyes got angry as he stared at the hanyou. "You..." Inuyasha widened his eyes in surprise. "It was because of you that I couldn't complete my revenge... you just had to interfere, didn't you? All of you did... even this lifeless puppet got in the way..." she stated as she glanced at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
"Her spirit was strong... even though she'd just a copy of Kikyo..." Tsubaki narrowed her eyes, still holding Kikyo's form, and then she continued. " I was so angry... I had been defeated by Kikyo's reincarnation... her reincarnation!! This stupid girl's power is nothing compared to Kikyo's and yet she had dared to do the same thing she did..."  
  
Tsubaki's fists begun shaking in anger. " That's why... before I completely vanished I wished with all my heart to be given a second chance... and finally that day came... lots of demons surrounded what was left of my soul and then ate it... they gave me the body of a human who had just died... and then this body turned into Kikyo's shape... because that way... I'd be able to get to you... disgusting hanyou..."  
  
Inuyasha's hands clenched around Tessaiga as he heard all of this. Then, Tsubaki continued her explanation. " In a way you could say I did the same thing as Naraku..."  
  
Kikyo drew a slight smirk on her face. "Then I guess you're just as fool as he is... if you think you can get to me by hurting Inuyasha you're wrong..." Inuyasha turned to look at her. " I told you before his life belongs to me and me only..." Kikyo narrowed her eyes with a serious expression. " ... and I told you I'd send you to hell if you tried anything..."  
  
"That's right... but guess what... this time you'll be the one going back to hell Kikyo... and don't worry... Inuyasha will go there with you as well..."  
  
Inuyasha was fed up by now. All this talk had annoyed him from the start. How dared she take Kikyo's form? And what was the thing that made him angrier, how could she have used Kagome like that. He held Tessaiga in front of him in a defiant way as he stared with angry eyes at the black miko that had Kikyo's image.  
  
"Tsubaki!!!" he was ready to attack when he was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Don't even try it..." Tsubaki stated not taking her eyes off Kikyo. Inuyasha stood frozen and with widened eyes as he saw Kagome standing in front of him, holding her bow and arrows once again.  
  
"Leave her alone!!" Inuyasha yelled, standing in front of Kagome.  
  
Tsubaki drew an evil smirk on her face before she answered. " I don't think that's an option... "  
  
"Why?? Why do you have to do this to her!!"  
  
"Because... it would just please me to see you get killed by the girl who loves you... just like 50 years ago..." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in anger and so did Kikyo. Kagome held her bow up and placed an arrow in it, aiming for his heart once again.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!!" yelled Sango as she threw her boomerang and saw how the demon's body was slashed.  
  
"KAZAANA!!..." Miroku yelled as well, with several demons being sucked into the black hole in his hand. He made an effort to close it and put the beads around it. "Argh!"  
  
"Houshi-sama are you ok?!"  
  
"Hai... I think I've used Kazaana too much... it's staring to hurt, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't worry Houshi-sama... these demons are no menace, they're just... too many that's all..."  
  
"Eh??!" Miroku and Sango turned to Shippo, who was looking at the scene between the two Kikyos, Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"What is it Shippo??"  
  
"Kagome!! She's... she's going to shoot Inuyasha again!!"  
  
"What??..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome's empty eyes. They looked so sad and lonely all he wanted to do was run up to her and embrace her like he had done before. But it was impossible. He was sure that if he tried anything, Tsubaki would just do something to her and hurt her and he wasn't going to allow that to happen. He got lost in his thoughts for a few seconds, and then, he lifted his face when he heard the bow's string being pulled back.  
  
" 'Damn it!!!'" He thought to himself as he held Tessaiga up. Tsubaki was smirking behind Kagome.  
  
But suddenly, all of them widened their eyes in surprise. The bow and arrow Kagome was holding were now flying away from her hands as the bright purifying arrow made its way and got lost in the far distance.  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned to Kikyo and saw her hlding her bow up and with an angry expression on her face.  
  
"Kikyo..." the hanyou muttered softly as he stared at the young miko.  
  
Kikyo lowered her bow and stared at Tsubaki. Her usual cold expressionless look was now gone and replaced by a serious and angry one.  
  
"Even though your body is mostly made of demons there is no way you have the power to control someone else's mind... where did you get that Shikon shard... did Naraku gave it to you?..."  
  
The hanyou's eyes widened in shock as he turned towards Kagome, who was now on her knees. Tsubaki hel an evil smirk on her face as she answered.  
  
"And I thought you hadnt noticed... but of course, you're the only one who can see the shards, how foolish of me..." Kikyo stared at Kagome and noticed a bright spot on the back of her neck. "That fool Naraku didn't even notice I wasn't you... I guess I'm good at pretending to be you... even when I hate to have this form now..." Tsubaki smirked evilly.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(*Back when Kagome and 'Kikyo' were in the woods; the day she told her she was just a shard detector to her so called friends*)  
  
...  
  
Kagome widened her eyes in shock as she felt Kikyo's cold embrace.  
  
...  
  
Kikyo smirked evilly as she tightened her left arm around Kagome's back while her right arm held her neck. "I don't want you to suffer later...I'm just doing this to protect you..."  
  
Kikyo smirked evilly as she held Kagome's neck. She quickly introduced a Shikon shard she was hiding and then narrowed her eyes. She tightened the embrace for a few seconds so she wouldn't feel the sting.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she heard this and she quickly let go off the cold embrace. Kagome stared at her with anger filling her eyes. "Protect me?? Is that why you told me all those things??" she snapped at her.  
  
...  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"I did the same thing I did back when I was still... 'alive'... only this time things were just easier..." Tsubaki started chuckling. "This girl just followed me into the woods... thinking that I was you and maybe I had something to say to her about Inuyasha... of course... I did tell her the truth... that she was just a shard detector..."  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes. " 'That was the day I thought I'd seen Kikyo... that's why she looked so sad!! All this tme she'd been sufering thinking that we were only using her!!'" Inuyasha thought to himself as his fists started to shake in ager. "That's why Kagome was acting weird!! Because of your lies!!!"  
  
"Lies?... is it so?... don't you use her to find the shards? Isnt that the truth?..."  
  
"No it isnt!!"  
  
"Oh really... what is she then?..."  
  
Inuyasha's anger had increased greatly by this point. Without thinking, he started running towards Tsubaki and held Tessaiga high in the air. "Take this you scum!! AAHHH!!!..." then he widened his eyes.  
  
Tsubaki only grinned as she saw the hanyou's attack being repelled by the new barrier she had created. As she watched him jumping back and landing on his knees with an angry expression, she smirked evilly once again. " I told you... it's useless..." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in anger as he got back to his feet and once again went after the dark miko.  
  
Kikyo stood behind watching how Inuyasha's attack got repelled over and over by the strong barrier. He looked so angry, angrier than other times she'd seen him this way. Then she shifted her gaze towards Kagome, who was still on her knees and her head lowered, strands of her hair covering her dull eyes.  
  
She shifted her gaze towards Tsubaki, who was smirking evilly all the time, and caught the moment of Inuyasha being repelled once again by the negative energy. His clothes were torned, and she noticed he was breathing heavily from all the attcked he had performed. But he just wouldn't give up. This was something she admired on him... always so persistent, so stubborn... but that just was a sign of how he never gave up. She stared at his angry face with her usual cold eyes... and for a moment there, she wished all his efforts were made because of her...  
  
Inuyasha held Tessaiga up once again and faced the smirking dark miko in front of him. "I'll get you for this Tsubaki!!!..." He was ready to attack when he was stopped suddenly by one of kikyo's arrows that flew by in front of him at high speed.  
  
"What?..." He turned his gaze towards Kikyo and noticed she was staring at Tsubaki. Then, something surprised him. Kikyo had taken out another one of her arrows and was aiming at the barrier.  
  
"Don't you think I'm doing this for you or her Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kikyo..." stated the hanyou as he watched the miko pull the bow's string.  
  
"I don't plan to let her take my form anymore... she disgusts me..." Kikyo narrowed her eyes and aimed for Tsubaki.  
  
"What... you think one of your little purifying arrows are gonna break this barrier?? Things are different now Kikyo... the power of several demons are with me now..." Tsubaki said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes and whispered. "We'll see about that..." Then she made the shot. The purifying arrow she had thrown was brighter than ever was. Even Inuyasha, who was staring at Kikyo in disbelief, had to cover his eyes for the brightness of the arrow was just too much for his eyes.  
  
"What??..." Tsubaki yelled as she saw the barrier being destroyed in front of her eyes. Kikyo's arrow had indeed destroyed her barrier and was now heading towards her. "This cant be happening!!!..."  
  
A loud crashing sound was heard and after that, sparkles of what was left of the barrier that had been created by Tsubaki floated in the air. No sign of her in the surroundings.  
  
Inuyasha stared with widened eyes at the whole scene. Colored sparks floated all over the place, making it a colorful and bright scene. It would've been a pretty thing for him to watched if this hadnt been caused by the barrier and if he wasn't in such a confusing and sad situation.  
  
Then he slowly shifted his gaze towards Kikyo, who was still on the same spot she'd been standing since the beginning. She lowered her bow slowly and then turned to face Inuyasha, with narrowed and cold eyes.  
  
Inuyasha was taken back at first, but there was one thing that was different this time. He turned around when he heard running footsteps behind him. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were running towards him with worried though expecting faces.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Are you ok?? What happened??" Shippo cried as he jumped to his shoulder. But the hanyou didn't pay attention to him, he was just staring back at Kikyo.  
  
All of them turned their gazes towards her and met her usual cold stare, even though it was directed only to the hanyou. They stayed in silence for a while, then, Inuyasha softened his expression and sad eyes replaced the once serious ones as they saw Kikyo being lifted by her soul snatchers.  
  
Kikyo hadnt taken her eyes off Inuyasha. Then, she stated in a cold though soft tone of voice. "Remember... your life still belongs to me..." They all watched as she disappeared in the sky.  
  
Miroku lowered his head and then lifted it back, glaring at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. The hanyou had not said a word, he just stared at sky where the miko had disappeared a few moments ago.  
  
"Are you ok Inuyasha..."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke. "Something's different..." he stated simply. Miroku raised an eyebrow and stared at him.  
  
They were both brought back to reality when they heard Sango and Shippo yelling. "Kagome!!..."  
  
"Kagome what's wrong!!?" Shippo yelled in concern.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku quickly turned around with concerned and serious faces. Kagome was standing in front of Sango, but her eyes were still empty. Inuyasha started running towards her as fast as he could.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" He was about to reach her when he suddenly stopped and turned his gaze towards the sky. An evil laughter was heard and they all narrowed their eyes in anger.  
  
"And you thought that was all that was needed to destroy me!! You fools!!!" Tsubaki stated.  
  
"KISAMA!!!" Inuyasha yelled in anger. "Come out of where you're hiding!!!"  
  
They all turned they gazes towards Kagome, behind her, an evil energy started to walk towards them. They widened their eyes when they noticed Tsubaki walking out of the shadows, surrounded by a dark blue aura and holding an evil smirk.  
  
"Tsubaki!!!..." Inuyasha yelled, ready to attack.  
  
Tsubaki smirked evilly and then stood right behind Kagome. Inuyasha stopped suddenly when he noticed.  
  
"Remember... I'm still in control..." she stated as she placed an arrow in Kagome's hand.  
  
"What is she talking about??" asked a desperate looking Shippo. Sango and miroku stood behind Inuyasha, that taijiya holding her Hiraikotsu and the monk holding his staff.  
  
"Tsubaki... she used the little strength she had to make a final wish..."  
  
"We know Inuyasha... we heard her when she explained how she made a deal with all those demons..." Miroku stated with a serious look on his face.  
  
"But that's not it... she used a Shikon shard and placed it on Kagome's neck..." the hanyou's fist started shaking in anger. "That's how she can control her..."  
  
"What??..." Shippo yelled in shock.  
  
"Just like what happened when she placed that curse on her..." added Sango, not taking her off Kagome.  
  
"That's not the worst part..." Inuyasha stated with his eyes narrowed. "She has her soul..."  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo widened their eyes in surprise. "What do you mean??" yelled a teary Shippo from behind him.  
  
Miroku turned his gaze towards the sky and noticed a soul snatcher. It was holding the most bright soul he's ever seen. Then he gasped. "Masaka!..." Shippo and Sango looked up as well and widened their eyes in shock.  
  
Author's note: REVIEW THIS PLEASE! Before you go to next and lat chappy... (*sniffs*) 


	15. Sayounara Inusan

Again, do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15: Sayounara... Inu-san  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo stared at the bright soul that was held captive by the soul snatcher.  
  
"Kagome's soul..." started saying Sango. "That means..."  
  
She was cut off by Inuyasha's nodding. "Hai... that's the part of her that has all the memories of her life here... and her own time..."  
  
"No way..." Shippo stated once again, his little eyes getting watery as he stared at Kagome.  
  
"Are you done?..." asked Tsubaki in a mocking tone of voice which made Inuyasha's blood boil. Damn was he angry at her, and fed up with this whole thing. All he was sure of was that he was going to destroy that miko forever, that he was sure of.  
  
"Feh!! Get ready Tsubaki!!!" he started running towards her, holding Tessaiga next to him. " 'I'll have to make this quick if I don't want Kagome to get injured... I'll jumped and land behind her... wont give her the time to react... yeah that's it! I'll make it!!'" he thought to himself as he rushed towards her.  
  
Tsubaki narrowed her eyes and an evil smirk appeared on her face. "Wake up..." she whispered to Kagome's ear, then she pushed her; Inuyasha stopped suddenly when he noticed this. Kagome had taken a step forward and he noticed how her eyes got back to normal little by little...  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
She started blinking slowly as her vision was focused on the face of the worried looking hanyou. " 'Inu-san?...'" she thought faintly to herself. She could see Inuyasha's lips moving, like he was yelling something. She clenched her eyes tightly and when she slowly opened them again, she met his soft and worried gaze. Her eyes suddenly wide opened.  
  
"Inu-san!!"  
  
"Kagome!! Are ou ok??" the hanyou asked. She wondered why he looked so concerned. Then it hit her; she turned her head a little to the side and looked from the corner of her eye. There she was, an evil smirking Kikyo. As she stared at her, Kagome's body started to tremble.  
  
"Kikyo...?" she asked softly.  
  
"No! Kagome!!" she quickly turned her face towards Inuyasha. "She's not the real Kikyo!!"  
  
"Not... the real Kikyo?..." Kagome asked. She was so confused, everything was so blurry in the back of her mind. " 'What does he mean not the real Kikyo?? I don't understand this!...'" she thought to herself.  
  
"Well does that matter really?..." Tsubaki interrupted. "I still have your soul..." she whispered again to her ear. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, Kagome gasped. Then, Tsubaki grabbed her chin and lifted her face towards the sky. Kagome widened her eyes when she noticed the soul snatcher and the bright soul it was holding.  
  
"That's my..."  
  
"That's right..." stated Tsubaki as she took her hand off Kagome's chin and her head dropped. "That... is the part of you that remembers everything... but don't worry... I'll give it back if Inuyasha is able to defeat..."  
  
"It's trap!! Sango yelled from behind. "I wont let you get away with yours!!! Kirara!!" Kirara started running and Sango jumped on top of her before she took off. They were headed towards the soul snatcher.  
  
"Don't Sango!!!" Miroku yelled, but it was too late. The taijiya held an angry expression on her head as she held her Hiraikotsu up. "Hiraikotsu!!!" she yelled before throwing her boomerang at the snatcher. But her surprise came after her Hiraikotsu bounced; there was a barrier protecting it. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw her boomerang coming right back at her.  
  
"KAZAANA!!!" Miroku yelled from the ground. The strong sucking wind coming from his hand managed to deflect Sango's Hiraikotsu away from her.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled in surprise as she stared back at the monk. He quickly put the beads around his hand again and looked up at her with a smirk. His Kazaana was hurting, but at least Sango was all right.  
  
"Sango!!" Kagome yelled; she tried to move but it was useless.  
  
"See all the problems you've caused?..." Tsubaki told her with an evil smirk on her face.Kagome lowered her head.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. Kagome quickly lifted her face and stared at him. "You are the one causing all of this!!! Not her!! Kagome's not done anything!!"  
  
"Well... she surely will..." Inuyasha widened his eyes as he saw Kagome was staring to walk towards him. She looked around not knowing what was happening; her body was moving by itself. Her stepd were short and it seemed as she was trying to hold back, but still, she was walking towards him with an arrow in her hand.  
  
"What's happening!!!" Kagome yelled in desperation. "Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Tsubaki started laughing again. "If you want to get her soul back you'll have to defeat me... but first... let's see how you get through my personal guard..."  
  
"What??..." He stared at Kagome and noticed the tears in her eyes. She looked around in despair, trying to hold herself back, trying to find a way to stop. But nothing seemed to work. Even when she was trying hard to stop herself from moving, she couldn't.  
  
"It's useless..." Tsubaki stated from behind her. " Until the Shikon shard that I placed in your neck stays there... you wont be able to do a thing..."  
  
"Shikon shard?... 'There's a Shikon shard placed in my neck... is that how she's controlling me??'" she thought to herself.  
  
"This is gonna be so much fun... you'll be able to witness everything... you'll kil each one of them and you wont be able to do a thing..."  
  
"Why are you doing this Tsubaki!!?" yelled Miroku with a serious expression. Tsubaki's face turned serious as she stared back at the monk.  
  
"Because... I will never rest until I see you all dead... you all interfered... and after I'm done with you... I'll go after Kikyo and send her back to hell..." she turned her gaze towards Inuyasha. "Don't worry... as I said before, you'll join her..."  
  
"KISAMA!!..." Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"You can yell all you want... but that's not gonna make any difference..." Tsubaki stated; then she narrowed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with angry eyes. "Inu-san!!" Kagome's voice made him look her way. He widened his eyes when suddenly Kagome disappeared. "What??!" He looked up and found her ready to attack him. She'd jumped just as fast as he did and was now holding the arrow up above her head as she aimed for him.  
  
"Kagome!!" yelled Shippo. He was about to run towards them when suddenly a demon stepped in front of him out of nowhere. "Eh??"  
  
"Look out Shippo!!" Miroku yelled as he threw himself towards the kitsune youkai. "Argh!!!" Thin blood lines flew in the air as the monk held his arm. The demon had managed to get to him and now he was injured, unable to use his Kazaana.  
  
"Miroku!!" Yelled Shippo as he crawled next to the injured monk.  
  
"Daijoubu Shippo... I'm... argh!!"  
  
"Miroku you're injured!! We've got to..." Both of them suddenly lifted their gazes when they felt a strong shouki approaching fast towards them. In front of them, a huge demon with sharp blades as arms was standing.  
  
"Miroku!!" yelled Shippo as he clenched his eyes tightly and held onto the monk's clothes.  
  
*crash*  
  
A loud crashing sound was heard. Dust surrounded the spot where Miroku and Shippo were standing as thin blood lines flew around in the air.  
  
" 'Oh my God I'm dead!!'" Shippo thought to himself as he still had his eyes clenched tightly. " 'I can feel the breeze blowing! I'm flying towards Kitsune's Heaven!!' Waaa!!! I'm so young to die!!"  
  
"You're not dead Shippo..." Miroku stated.  
  
"What?? I don't believe this!! Miroku's also going to Kitsune's Heaven!! Waaaaaa!!! It's all my fault!!!!" The little kitsune youkai started crying.  
  
"Shippo... open your eyes..." stated a calmed Miroku. Shippo slowly opened his huge teary eyes and noticed they were riding on Kirara, Sango in front of them.  
  
"Eh?? Sango!!"  
  
Sango turned her head towards him with a smirk. "Hai..."  
  
"Waaaaaa!!!! We're all going to Kitsune's Heaven!!!"  
  
*whack*  
  
Miroku sat behind Sango with funny upset expression as Shippo rubbed the huge bump on his head. " Calm down Shippo! We're not dead!..." he lifted his gaze and smiled at Sango. "We were rescued by a beautiful angel..."  
  
"Eh??..." Sango blushed.  
  
*whack*  
  
Now it was Miroku the one rubbing the bump on his head.  
  
"Baka!! This is not the time for your perverted manners!!!" Shippo yelled in anger.  
  
Suddenly, they all turned around when they heard a loud crashing sound. They widened their eyes when they saw Tessaiga back on it's former shape, encrusted on the ground. But what shocked them the most was to see Inuyasha laying on the ground, with Kagome kneeling on top og him; one of her hands tightly clenched around Inuyasha's neck, the other one holding the arrow above her head, ready to stab him.  
  
"Masaka!!" yelled Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha was struggling agaisnt Kagome. She had gained so much strength due to the Shikon shard that it was almost impossible for him to move. Both his hands were around the arm holding his neck.  
  
"Inu-san!!!" Kagome yelled. "Please stop me!!! I don't want to do this!! Please!!! Do something!!!"  
  
"Ka... Kagome..."  
  
"It's useless girl... when are you gonna get that..." Tsubaki stated from behind.  
  
"C-Coward!!" Inuyasha managed to say. Little by little he could feel all his body going numb. He still had little strength left inside him to fight, but it seemed it was useless just like Tsubaki said.  
  
Then he widened his eyes as he felt Kagome's wam tears on his face. She looked so sad, so tired. She was struggling too, he could feel it; she never had stopped fighting agsit Tsubaki's control anyway. She could be so strong, so determined when she set her mind into something; she could be so stubbron sometimes too...  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but to smile a little at the thought of this. Kagome was sure a strong girl, that's why he'd been able to keep up all this time, because Kagome gave him all the strength he needed.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widened; Inuyasha had stopped grabbing her arm. "Inu-san!! What are you doing!!??"  
  
"Ka... Kagome... I'm sorry... I think all my senses are going numb... I can barely see clearly now..." Inuyasha staed in soft tone of voice.  
  
"What?? NO!!! Please don't give up Inu-san!! Please!!!!..." she lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly trying to stop.  
  
"Kagome... it's... not your fault..." he stated. Kagome's eyes wide opened quickly as she head him. "Non of this is your fault... I just wanted you to know that..."  
  
"Don't say that... DON'T SAY THAT!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
" I know it is probably to late... and I know I'm stupid for saying this now... but I've just realized it..." Kagome stared at him with widened eyes and tears falling down her cheek. "I love you..."  
  
Kagome was both socked and saddened. Tears started falling once again as she stared at the soft caring expression the hanyou held. "Inu-san..."  
  
"... I guess I'm a real idiot for not realizing about this sooner huh... argh!!..."  
  
"Inu-san!!"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner..." His sweet smile broke her heart. After hearing those words she'd long for such long time to hear, she could only feel her heart breaking. Now that she finaly knew how he felt about her, she was about to end his life. Why is destiny so cruel to some people sometime?  
  
"Do it..." came Tsubaki's cold command from behind.  
  
Kagome widened her eyes as she felt her arm raising high. Inuyasha felt more tears hitting his face. He was so upset for this whole thing had to happen before he realized his true feelings. But then again, he was glad he told her after all.  
  
"Inu-san!!!! Please!!... Don't give up on me!!... Please!!" her voice cracking as she tried to convinve her hanyou to stop her. "Please Inuyasha!!" Inuyasha widened his eyes at the sound of this name. "You're my boat!..." she started crying softly. "You're my boat, remember?... please don't give up on me... please..."  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered softly.  
  
"Do it!" Tsubaki's angry tone of voice was heard once again.  
  
"INU-SAN!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha closed his eyes with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Gasps were heard, coming from Miroku, Sango and Shippo's direction.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly opened his eyes when he felt Kagome's hand, the one grabbing him by the neck, slowly loosened her tight grasp. He also noticed the arrow's tip had stopped right in front of his heart.  
  
"Kagome?..." His eyes widened when he noticed her sweet smile, it seemed as she was trying hard to smile for him, since she used all her strength to stop before she did something to him.  
  
"Inu-san..." she stated softly as she managed to turn the arrow back. "You make a lousy boat... ne?..." she stated with a sweet smile as she slowly drew the arrow towards the back of her neck.  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes even more at the sight of this. "What are you doing?!!"  
  
"I will not... allow her to take control over me again..."  
  
"What??!!" Tsubaki's angry stare showed all the hatred she had inside.  
  
"Argh!..." Inuyasha was shocked. Thin lines of blood flew in the air as the Shikon shard placed inside Kagome's neck came out flying as well.  
  
"Kagome!!" he quickly caught her before she hit the ground. He held her close to him as she stared at him with a sweet smile on her face. "Why did you do that for!! You're so stupid Kagome!! You're so stupid!!" he yelled as he tightened his embrace.  
  
For so long he had wanted to do this... for so long.  
  
"Finally..." Kagome stated softly. "I'm free... arent I Inu-san?..."  
  
"Hai..." he replied with a smile on his face. "You're back... you're safe now..."  
  
"I don't think so!!" yelled Tsubaki as she quickly went for the shard.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his gaze with angry eyes. "Tsubaki!!!"  
  
But before he could do anything, a strong wind blew and Kagura appeared in front of them.  
  
"Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Kagura picked up the Shikon shard and stared at Tsubaki, who still held Kikyo's image. "You failed again..."  
  
Tsubaki widened her eyes in shock. "What??!!"  
  
"Don't you think you fooled Naraku with your little trick... he knew from the start you werent Kikyo... he just decided to play along and see what you could do... but again... you failed..." Kagura stated and then took a feather and threw it in the air. Soon, she was gone.  
  
Tsubaki stared at her with angry eyes as she disappeared in the sky. Then her gaze turned towards Inuyasha. "I wont let you get away!!"  
  
"Like heññ you wont!! Hiraikotsu!!!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at her, throwing her against the trees that were behind her.  
  
"You'll pay Tsubaki!!" The angry kitsune youkai yelled. "Kitsune bi!!!" (*fox fire*)  
  
Tsubaki avoided the little kistune's fire by a hair.  
  
"Inuyasha! How is Kagome?!" Miroku asked him as they all approached her.  
  
"I'm ok..." she stated with a faint smile on her face.  
  
"Yokatta!" Sango stated with small tears in her eyes.  
  
Then they turned towards Shippo, who had been sniffing for a while now. "Waaaa!!! Kagome!!!" he yelled as he threw himself at her arms.  
  
"This is not over yet!!!" Tsubaki yelled as a large crowd of demons started coming their way.  
  
Inuyasha quickly stood up and left Kagome with Sango and the rest. He grabbed Tessaiga and it quickly transformed. "Get out of my way!!!... BAKURYUUHA!!!"  
  
Tsubaki's shocked expression was seen by everyone as all the demons vanished quickly in front of her eyes. Boy was Inuyasha angry now.  
  
"This is not over yet..." She stated once again, but this time, having a hard time believing it.  
  
"That's where you're wrong..."  
  
"Wait Inuyasha..." miroku stated from behind.  
  
"What!!"  
  
"She's using a barrier again... we need Kikyo's purifying arrows if we want to break it..."  
  
Inuyasha turned towards her and noticed it was true. "Damn it!!"  
  
"Inu-san..."  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned around when he heard her soft voice. She saw her standing being help by Sango.  
  
"What are you doing! You shouldn't..."  
  
"I want to do this..." she stated with a determined look in her eyes. "I may not have Kikyo's powers... but I want to try..."  
  
The hanyou noticed she was already holding her bow and arrow in one hand. All he had to do was nod. Sango helped her stand next to Inuyasha as Kagome placed the bow in front of her and the arrow on it.  
  
"Are you ready?..." the hanyou asked, not taking his angry eyes off Tsubaki.  
  
"Hai" Kagome pulled the arrow back and aimed for the barrier.  
  
"Ha!And you think you're gonna break it just like Kikyo did?" Tsubaki stated with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I don't know..." Kagome stated; Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "But that wont stop me from trying!..."  
  
The hanyou smirked and then turned his gaze towards the black miko once again.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
"Hai!!... Go!!!" Kagome shot the arrow and it quickly turned into a bright purifying one, just like Kikyo's.  
  
"What??" Tsubaki widened her eyes in shock.  
  
Inuyasha ran towards her with an angry expression. "BAKURYUUHA!!!"  
  
The arrow shot by Kagome broke the barrier, leaving again, sparks floating in the air. And right after that, Tessaiga's Bakuryuuha hit the miko.  
  
A scream was heard before everything went blank. The light coming from both Kagome's purifying arrow and Inuyasha's ultimate attack was so bright it almost blinded them.  
  
When they finaly oppened their eyes, they noticed Tsubaki was gone. She was finally gone. Miroku quickly ran up to the spot she was was standing before and sealed what was left of her soul with one of the sheets he carried to purify lost souls. After he did, he sighed and made a praying signal as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Now let your soul be free Tsubaki..." he stated softly.  
  
After that, he got to his feet and joined the others. They all had relieved smiles on their faces as they stared at each other.  
  
Suddenly, they all turned towards the sky, were the soul snatcher was holding Kagome's soul. The barrier protecting it had vanished and left sparkled floating all around them. Then, the soul snatcher disappeared and Kagome's soul slowly started to fall.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly and went walking towards it. Inuyasha stared at her and then followed; Shippo was about to run after then, but was stopped by Miroku, who shook his head with a smile on his face. Shippo understood and turned his smiling face towards the couple.  
  
Kagome stood under the falling soul, surrounded by colorful and brigh sparkles. Inuyasha stood behind her, now this was a pretty moment.  
  
"Ne... Inu-san..." Kagome stated, still with her back to him.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Do you think I'll remember all of this?" "I... I don't know..." Inuyasha lowered his face a little, he showed a liitle sadness on his expression as well. Maybe once Kagome got her soul back, all these memories would go away. It wasn't a bad thing, but he couldn't help feeling a little sad, Kagome had shown him a side of her he didn't know she had. She showed her her sweet side, her love. Not that she didn't do that when she remembered everything, but it felt as if this time was special; flashbacks started popping on his mind.  
  
*Flashbacks*  
  
(*when she first woke up*)  
  
...  
  
"Kagome! Daijoubu ka?!" he asked with a concerned face.  
  
"There's a little fox on my lap talking to me.. hehhe" she said still with that funny expression on her face.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" asked Sango while sitting next to her.  
  
"Haaaiii.. Oh boy." she said in a funny way right before she felt herself drifting off.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" all four of them yelled at the same time with funny shcoked expressions.  
  
...  
  
(*inside the hut*)  
  
...  
  
"Are you ok?. Inu-san..?" asked a now concerning Kagome. Everyone got silly funny expressions as they heard her calling Inuyasha 'Inu-san'.  
  
"INU-SAN JANAI!!" snapped Inuyasha while getting to his feet with a funny upset face. "Just call me Inuyasha!" he finally said after watching Kagome's blinking eyes.  
  
"Inu.."  
  
"YASHA!" he finished for her.  
  
...  
  
(*when they were in search for the village*)  
  
...  
  
"Hai!" said a now smiling Kagome while getting up and handing him his kimono.  
  
"What's with that expression on your face?" he asked getting a silly intrigued expression.  
  
"Eh?.. It's nothing! That's the face I was born with Inu-san!"  
  
Inuyasha's expression changed quickly to an upset one as he snapped. "INU- SAN!! How many times.. feh.. fine, call me whatever you want.. you wench.." he finally stated as he turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"..Wench?.. hehe.. Inu-san?" asked a smiling Kagome as she saw Inuyasha turning around and then getting a silly face. "Osuwari!" she stated calmly.  
  
...  
  
*End of Flashbacks*  
  
These were just some of the memories he'd forever save in his heart. He couldn't help but to smile sweetly as he remembered them, but was quickly brought back when Kagome started talking.  
  
"Daijoubu!" stated a happy Kagome. Inuyasha lifted his face with a cute surprised look. "It's ok Inu-san!" Kagome turned to him smiling. "Even if I don't remember right away... you can be sure this would not just go away..."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and then looked up. The bright souls was coming down and the moment were Kagome would recover her memory was about to come.  
  
"Inu-san... Will you tell me what you said to me earlier?..."  
  
Inuyasha was flushing deeply. "Eh??... What??... Erm... sure... sure..."  
  
Kagome giggled at the sight of the blushing hanyou. Her hanyou. "You promise?"  
  
"Hai..." he stated shyly.  
  
Kagome was so happy now, this moment was all worth it. She didn't care if she couldn't remember all this when she woke up. This was her moment, and she'd treasure it forever, no matter what.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with expecting eyes as he saw her lifting her arms, reaching for her soul. As soon as the tip of her finger touched it, a bright aura surrounded her. He widened his eyes at this.  
  
Kagome turned her gaze towards him with the sweetest smile ever. "Inu- san... arigatou..."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her. "You're welcome..."  
  
Soon after, the brightness disappeared and Kagome lost her balance. Inuyasha quickly caught her.  
  
"Kagome?? Kagome are you ok??"  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and at the sight of him she smiled. "Inuyasha..."  
  
The hanyou's eye grew wide as he heard his name. Then she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form. "I promise..." he whispered softly as the rest approached them.  
  
Three days had passed since the day Kagome got her memory back. As expected, she couldn't remember everything that had happened, probably because this was all so shocking that she pushed the memories away unconciously. Of course there were not all bad memories, but still she couldn't remember all the details.  
  
Inuyasha sat on top of his favorite tree branch, back in Kaede's vilage. A careless and bored expression reflected on his face. Everything was so calmed and nothing seemed to be able to destroy that peaceful atmosphere he liked so much.  
  
"Inuyasha!!"  
  
Kagome's loud voice startled him and made him lose his balance, but he quickly grabbed the tree branch and avoided hitting the ground. He got back his previous position with a funny angry look on his eyes.  
  
"What do you want now??!"  
  
"I need you to go to the woods and pick up some branches! I wanna have lunch before I go back!" she stated with a smirk.  
  
"Feh! Why don't you tell Shippo to do it!"  
  
"Shippo's gone with Sango to get some fruits! And don't even think about me telling Miroku because he's gone too!!"  
  
"So?? Why don't you go look for them yourself!!"  
  
"What?? Inuyasha you know I'm still recovering from all the events that have happened!!" she stated with a funny angry look on her face as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
The hanyou smirked. "Feh! Oh really? Then why were you running around with Shippo yesterday huh?? And let's not forget about all the food you ate !! Sick people don't eat that much!! If you keep eating like that you'll look like a cow!!... eh??"  
  
Inuyasha's expression turned from a mocking one to a scared one as he felt Kagome's strong and angry aura. He blinked a couple of times before he noticed how angry she was. He could've sworn he saw huge flames coming from her. Boy was he going to be sorry..."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome stated softly; but then she turned her gaze towards the hanyou, a deadly glare that is. "OSUWARI!!!"  
  
*crash*  
  
Poor Inuyasha's face was burried deep in the ground. His funny angry and moody face lifted up only to find Kagome walking back to the hut, mummbling something about how inconsiderate he was.  
  
"Feh!... you wench..." he whispered softly.  
  
"Osuwari!!"  
  
*crash*  
  
Once again, the hanyou found himself kissing the ground.  
  
Later that day, Inuyasha stood by the nearby pond, staring at how the wind the blew by startled the water in the surface. His ears started twitching as he heard footsteps coming his way.  
  
"What is it now... ?"  
  
"Nothing much... Kagome wanted me to tell you that she'll be leaving soon... she said she'd be back in four or five days..." stated Miroku as he stood next to the hanyou.  
  
"Hn... fine..."  
  
"We were all surprised when you didn't object... you usually get all cranky when she says she has to leave..." the monk stated with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Feh! Fool... after all she's been through she deserves it..."  
  
Miroku turned his gaze towards the lake as well and always holding a smile on his face. They stayed in silence for a while before the monk broke the ice. " There's something I've been meaning to ask you since we got back..."  
  
"What is it..."  
  
"What did you mean when you said 'Something's different', when you were staring as Kikyo disappeared..." Miroku looked at the hanyou from the corner of his eye waiting for an answer.  
  
" That's what I meant... something is different now..."  
  
"Are you talking about how you feel about Kikyo?..."  
  
There was a brief silence before he answered.  
  
"Hai... I understood then... when I stared at her and... I felt... I mean, I didn't feel the same way... I used to feel so guilty for what happened, the feelings I shared for Kikyo were still there... as if not a second had passed since the day she sealed me with her arrow..."  
  
"You mean your love for her..." Miroku stated, getting a nod in response. "And now?..."  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he looked at the surface of the pond. "Now... I couldn't feel it... I just found this great need to protect her, not because I love her... but because... I made a promise to her... just because I made a promise..."  
  
Miroku smirked and then turned around. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "Well finally you came to your senses..."  
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Oh, nothing... this was just something that had to happen... sooner or later... but tell me something Inuyasha... we all heard her saying that your life belongs to her... what do you think of that..."  
  
The hanyou turned around and they both started walking towards the hut. "I don't know... Kikyo still has many things to figure out... but one thing I've figured out is... no one owns no one's life... Kikyo sacrificed everything for me... so in a way I guess..."  
  
Miroku let out a funny sigh. "Are you trying to say you still think you owe her your life?... I cane believe how stupid one can be sometimes..."  
  
Inuyasha got a funny angry look on his face. "What does that mean??"  
  
"You can be such a fool sometimes Inuyasha... no wonder Kagome's always 'sitting' you..."  
  
Inuyasha stayed behind with a funny angry expression on his face as his fists shook in anger. "Oh yeah!! And who are you to call me stupid!!? At least I'm not a hentai!! And who gave you permition to ask those things huh??"  
  
Miroku's careless expression as he continued walking was reflected on both his face and tone of voice. "You did... if you didn't want to say anythingm then you should've just keep that to yourself..."  
  
Inuyasha's jaw fell wide open as a huge red vein popped out on his head. "Miroku!!!"  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! Kagome's waiting..."  
  
"Feh!" The hanyou stated as he started walking again, still with that annoyed expression of his. But after a few steps, his funny angry face changed into a smiling one. " 'Kikyo may own my life... but my heart already has an owner...'" he thought to himself as he made his way towards the hut.  
  
After saying her good byes to Miroku, Sango and Kaede, and explaing she'd be back in a few days to the huge teary eyed Shippo, she made her way towards the well with Inuyasha next to her. Once again, Shippo had to be held back from running up to them and ruining their moment.  
  
"MOU!!!" an annoyed kitsune youkai yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
While walking towards the well, Inuyasha looked at Kagome's smiling face from the corner of his eye. She was happy she was going back, of course she was, she missed her family and they surely were worried about her not coming back in such a long time.  
  
He shifted his gaze towards the sky and a slight shade of red appeared on his cheeks. "'Should I tell her??... I made her a promise... but she doesn't remember...'" he thought to himself.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(*Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha; colorful sparks floating around them*) ...  
  
"Inu-san... Will you tell me what you said to me earlier?..."  
  
Inuyasha was flushing deeply. "Eh??... What??... Erm... sure... sure..."  
  
Kagome giggled at the sight of the blushing hanyou. Her hanyou. "You promise?"  
  
"Hai..." he stated shyly.  
  
...  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Kagome stared at him from the corner of her eye. " 'Why is he so tense?'" she asked herself. "What are you thinking?..."  
  
The hanyou was brought back from his dream land and found himself blushing as he met her chocolaty eyes. "Eh??... nothing! What would I be thinking about??" he snapped at her.  
  
"Ook... just asking..." she smiled.  
  
They walked for a few minutes before they reached the well. Kagome walked towards it as Inuyasha stared at her back.  
  
" 'Damn it!! She's leaving!! You fool you've got to tell her! You made a promise!'" he scolded himself; his face getting even more blushed and his fist shaking, from being nervous that is.  
  
"Ok!" Kagome stated in a cheerful tone of voice, but what quickly cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Kagome turned towards her and found his reddened cheeks, which she thought were very cute. "What is it? Do you want to tell me something?..." she asked innocently.  
  
"Well... I... I..." Inuyasha stammered ashe stared at the puzzled Kagome. "I..."  
  
"Hai?... you what?..."  
  
"I!!..." He held his breath for a few seconds and then turned his face away, with that annoyed expression he always got when things didn't turn out his way. "Feh! Never mind... just make sure to get back soon you wench!..."  
  
Kagome smirked and nodded, then she leaned on the edge of the well and loked up at Inuyasha, who was still annoyed for some reason. He couldn't help but to giggle at the sight of him.  
  
"What?? You better get back, your family's probably worried about you..."  
  
"Hai..." she answered cheerfully. Then her eyes sofetened as she stared back at the hanyou."You really don't know how to keep a promise, do you?... Inu-san..."  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes and turned towards Kagome only to find her sweetest smile ever, the same smile she'd given him before she got all her memories back. "What?..."  
  
"Ja, I'll come back in four days... I hope you find the courage to tell me what you wanted to say... bye-bye..." With that and another smile on her face, Kagome disappeared and went back to her own time.  
  
Inuyasha stood frozen by what he'd just heard. Frozen and deeply blushed as he blinked in disbelief. "Did... did she just call me... 'Inu-san'?? she... she remembers??" After the few moments it took him to analize the situation, he found himself smirking once again."'Feh!... you wench... we sure are gonna have a long talk when you get back...'" he thought to himself as he leaned on the well and stared up at the bright sky.  
  
From behind some bushes, Miroku, Sango and Shippo stuck their heads out, spying on the hanyou.  
  
"Do you think he told her??" asked an intrigued Shippo.  
  
"Who knows... but that smile on his face tell me he did..." Sango answered.  
  
"So he finally got the courage to express his feelings..." Miroku stated with a determined face, Sango looked at him from the corner of her eye, a sweat drop fell from the side of her head. " 'If Inuyasha was able to confess his feelings, then why not me?? I am certainly not wasting this opportunity!!'" he thought to himself.  
  
Miroku turned to Sango and she stared back at him in surprise. "Sango!!..." a brief moment of silence fell between them as the taijiya got blushed. "Will you bear my child??"  
  
"Houshi-sama!..." Sango turned her gaze away from his and blushed even more. "I will..."  
  
Miroku eyes opened widely as he heard her say this. She agreed!! "Well Sango I am so glad you agreed to..."  
  
He stopped suddenly and a sweat drop fell from his head as he felt a furry tail when groping Sango's behind.  
  
"Houshi-sama that tickles!!"  
  
*whack*  
  
Shippo turned back to his kitsune form with a huge bump on his head and huge teary eyes as Miroku made his way back to the hut with his eyes closed.  
  
"Waaaa!! I am not helping anyone again!! Too many bumps on my head!!Waaaa!!"  
  
The end.  
  
Author's note: WAAA!!! Was that the longest chapter ever or what!!?? Ahh... so this finally came to and end... I am so sad (*sobs*) But I have to say it was fun writing this piece! I hope you liked the ending, I sure liked it.  
  
All I have left to say is THANK YOU so much minna-sama. Your reviews really made me happy and I was glad you liked this plot. Being my first Inu-chan fic and all. I hope you review this last chappy. And I'm sorry about the length, it's just that I couldn't leave you on another cliffhanger anymore!  
  
*quote*  
  
*Throws sharp objects, tomatoes, chairs, rocks etc. at a certain 'furiri'* I'm 100% sure that you had left a cliffhanger! You got me crying! How could you?  
  
Anyway, I was just kidding, ne? I love long chapters so the items that I have thrown is because of the cliffy(grr...)!  
  
Ja ne! (*posted by yun Fei-san*)  
  
NO!  
  
HOW COULD YOU LEAVE IT THERE!  
  
Bitch...  
  
Sorry that was uncalled for but still, what an eivl place to leave it...please update soon.(*posted by silver Mystic-san*)  
  
Wahahahahahaha!!! (*nervous laugh*) There you go! No cliffhanger anymore!! (*duh, no story anymore*) Waaa. I'm so sad!  
  
Once again, ARIGATOU MINNA-SAMA!! Ja ne! (*wipes tears away*) (*bows*) Arigatou! 


End file.
